


[Gunkatsu] Aikatsu ∀0 Season 04.5 ~Chaotic Legacy~

by TheHarunate



Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [6]
Category: Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm, Gundam & Related Fandoms, Multi-Fandom, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!, アイカツフレンズ！ | Aikatsu Friends! (Card Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarunate/pseuds/TheHarunate
Summary: A new entry for the Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) project, serving as a bridge between Season 04 and the still-in-the-works Season 05. This interlude season focuses on Seira's new life with Iris the 19th Angel at Indonesia months after CKN (CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA) was defeated by the alliance of Aikaverse, saving not only Indonesia's entertainment industry, but also everyone's Aikatsu and even the multiverse as well.
Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228145
Kudos: 1





	1. My Partner is an Angel

A few months have passed since the final battle between the coalition of cross-universe Aikatsu (Aikaverse) idols and the plagiarism-infested forces of CKN (CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA) ended with the idols standing victorious. Ryan the Legendary Ranger and his denizens - including the Delta Rangers - have been slain, saving not only everyone's Aikatsu, but also Indonesia's entertainment industry, and even the multiverse as well.

Following the **Ultimate Friends Show** that was held to celebrate their victory over CKN, the idols of Starlight world and Four-Stars world returned to their respective Aikaverse to continue on with their idol activities - with the Four-Stars idols resuming their preparations for the World Aikatsu Cup, while the Ninja of Mount Haruna and his men returned back to the shadows, assisting their allies only in the times of desperate need. The native Friends of Star Harmony world began gathering for their biggest competition yet: the **Diamond Friends Cup**. There, **Pure Palette** and **Love Me Tear** met for their greatest showdown in their career as Friends Units. And the competition ended with **Pure Palette** winning over **Love Me Tear** and became the new Diamond Friends, primarily thanks to their _Innovation_ as a result of their ritual with **E.S.** (Ein Sof). However, sometime after the end of the competition, **Love Me Tear** decided to go their own separate ways. Mirai went off to scout for a new talent who will eventually become her new apprentice by starting her so-called _Miracle Audition_ , while Karen - on top of becoming an ambassador of anti-bullying - became an Aikatsu goodwill ambassador to spread the wonders of idol activities around the world, including Indonesia.

In the meantime, HAVOC Commander and his allies are back in Indonesia, currently in the process of rebuilding what were lost from Indonesia's entertainment industry after CKN thrashed them with non-stop plagiarism and arrogance. Their work is going smoothly as the citizens have grown to understand the difference between quality and popularity. Among those who are helping HAVOC Commander achieving his goal are Iris the 19th Angel and Seira Otoshiro, the fallen champion of Dream Academy from _The Creator'_ s shattered world who was turned into an **EVA** in human form by Iris to completely erase the existence of **2wingS** once and for all and help destroy CKN. During this time, however, Seira begins to miss her days of doing idol activities.

* * *

Bandung, West Java...

Seira wakes up from her sleep, slowly getting up from her bed and opens the window curtain of her room. Iris, who sleeps in the same room, hears the noise and also wakes up. Ever since they returned to Indonesia, HAVOC Commander, helped by Ivan, rented a villa at the northern area of Bandung for the two to live in.

Iris: (yawns) "Uhh, good morning."

Seira: "Ah, you're awake? Good morning. Had a good sleep?"

Iris: "Uh-huh. What about you."

Seira: "Umm... not as good as you, but still good enough."

Seira then opens the window, letting the fresh mountain air to get into the room.

Seira: "Dang, it's pretty cold."

Iris: "Obviously, we're pretty close to Lembang after all. Besides, since Commander is more of a mountain person, no wonder he wanted us to live here for the time being."

Seira: "Yea, I know. And now I want to warm myself up. Need to do some morning jogging."

Iris: "Sure, I'll come along."

Seira: "Really? Thanks."

Shortly after brushing their teeth, washing their face, and tying their ponytail, Seira and Iris head out for some morning jogging together around the complex. The complex is located at a fairly good spot for viewing the city area from higher altitude, while also allowing a good view to the Tangkuban Parahu volcano behind. All these allow both Seira and Iris to fully enjoy their morning jogging.

Both: "Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu!"

As they continue running...

Seira: "I've been thinking..."

Iris: "What is it?"

Seira: "I'm starting to miss my old days of doing idol activities in DreAca."

Iris: "Eh?"

Seira: "There's no place for me to do actual idol activities in here, and I'm running out of things to do here other than doing part-time jobs in Commander's office."

Iris: "Hmm... I understand. What if you go to some malls or cafe and do live performances in there? Since we don't have fully-functional Aikatsu system in this town yet, guess you better stick with playing guitar. Y'know, you were heavily into rock stuffs."

Seira: "But I left my guitar in the shattered world."

Iris: "Ah, great. I really forgot you still need that. Since I don't want to spend money on a new guitar for you, perhaps I better go back there and retrieve your guitar."

Seira: "Hold on, how are you going to do so? I mean, your Gundam was reverted back to Aoi's mobile armor and her three Delta-like units. Not to mention my Gundam lost all of its powers - including its perpetual energy generator - because it was linked to your Gundam's power. We have no means to go back there. Or..."

Iris: "I think I've asked either Ninja- _san_ or Commander to build me a new Mobile Suit with a rift-opener installed. I don't know if they've actually built it or not, since they haven't said anything about it."

Seira: "I seriously hope they really built it for you, because..."

Iris: "Yes?"

Seira: "If you can, I'd like you to retrieve Kii, too."

Iris: "Kii? You mean... that DreAca girl with puffy twintails?"

Seira: "Uh-huh. Good thing you have Miyu's memories."

Iris: "And why should I retrieve her?"

Seira: "She was my producer, and I'd like her to continue assisting me even in this new environment. Who knows if she can also be a great help in rebuilding Indonesia's entertainment industry."

Iris: "I see. I'll do what I can."

Seira: "Thanks."

The two continues their jogging around the complex...

* * *

A few hours later, in HAVOC Commander's office at downtown Bandung...

The phone on HAVOC Commander's desk rings, prompting him to answer it.

Dark General: "Hello, this is Khaos Kompany specializing in entertainment industry restoration. May I help you?"

Karen: _"Good morning, Commander."_

Dark General: "Ah, Kamishiro. It's good to hear from you again. So, what brings you to make this call?"

Karen: _"I'm actually on my way to your office."_

Dark General: "Huh? Well, that's a surprise. What do you need from us?"

Karen: _"I'm planning to build an idol school."_

Dark General: "You WHAT?!"

Karen: _"Wow! Easy, easy."_

Dark General: "Oh, sorry."

Karen: _"I'll go in further details once I arrive. So, wait for me, okay? I'm getting pretty close to your office now."_

Dark General: "Oh, understood..."

The call ends. Ivan enters the office after hearing the noise from HAVOC Commander.

Ivan: "What was that noise?"

Dark General: "It was Kamishiro calling me. She said she's going to build a new idol school."

Ivan: "You mean, for Indonesia?"

Dark General: "Seems like it."

Ivan: "Wow, that's definitely a major surprise. Although, come to think of it, I wonder how it will affect Indonesia's entertainment industry."

Dark General: "I honestly don't know. Seeing how the industry is still in the process of recovery, perhaps we can't make hasty decisions about this matter."

Ivan: "You're right. Otherwise, it might negatively affect the recovery process."

Dark General: "But, since it is **Love Me Tear** we're talking about, Kamishiro might be able to pull off something that may affect the recovery process in a positive way instead."

Ivan: "Hmm... I hope so."

Just as Ivan finishes talking, Seira and Iris enters the office room.

Iris: "Good morning."

Dark General: "Oh, it's you."

Ivan: "Good morning, you two."

Seira: "Ivan's here, too? What's up?"

Dark General: "Kamishiro just contacted me a little while ago. She's on her way here, and guess what, she's planning to build an idol academy here."

Iris: "She WHAT?!"

Seira: "Building a new idol school in here?"

Dark General: "She's going to tell more details about it once she arrives. We better wait for her."

Iris: "Oh, okay."

After a few minutes, Karen arrives with her Gundam Freed Eterna, landing on the office's backyard.

Dark General: "Ah, there she is."

After getting off her Gundam's cockpit, Karen immediately heads into the building, eventually entering HAVOC Commander's office room.

Karen: "Good morning, everyone."

Ivan: "Ah, greetings. It's good to see you again."

Karen: "Commander, you're no longer wearing that edgy suit of armor?"

Dark General: "Why should I? The Frienergy have restored my faith in all of you. I have no more need to be edgy like I was during the CKN conflict."

Karen: "Although you look more like a secret agent now with your attire. Well, at least we don't get to trip ourselves over the **edge**."

Iris and Seira simply smiles to hear HAVOC Commander's words.

Dark General: "So, Kamishiro, tell us about your plan."

Karen: "Uh-huh. For you see, I was chosen not only as an ambassador of anti-bullying, but also an Aikatsu goodwill ambassador, traveling to different countries to perform cultural exchanges and expanding Aikatsu - including Indonesia."

Iris: "Like a messenger, eh?"

Dark General: "So, that means you're trying to bring the wonders of Aikatsu to Indonesia and many other countries around the world, am I right?"

Karen: "Yes, and the best way to pull that off is by building an idol school, the first ever in this country."

Dark General: "Hmm... that really is an interesting plan."

Karen: "There are many children in this world who yearn for Aikatsu, but cannot. Especially in Indonesia where they were denied of such things because of CKN's influence and people's stupidity. I want Indonesia to be one of my first targets because I figured that may help your progress in restoring Indonesia's entertainment industry."

Ivan: "Ah, we were talking about it before your arrival. We were initially not sure if your plan is going to go well or not."

Iris: "I think there's no need for us to worry about that. As long as we work together, I'm sure we can do it."

Karen: "Although, in all honesty, I don't think I have done enough during my travels before this."

Dark General: "Are you certain? You have all the experience you accumulated as part of Diamond Friends. Negativity doesn't suit you, Kamishiro."

Seira: "Besides, like what Iris said before, sticking together is the best way to go."

Karen nods at everyone.

Karen: "I understand."

Iris: "So, if you want to build an idol school, we need to look for an usable empty field somewhere, right?

Dark General: "Uh-huh. But where? In this town?"

Ivan: "If I may say, Jakarta is probably the more strategic location than Bandung, being the capital city and all that."

Seira: "Jakarta? Oh, man, I remember the heat, and I can't stand it."

Iris: "You're right, the last time we were there, we were completely flooded with our sweat. And it was not the dry kind of heat, it was with high humidity level."

Karen: "That means we should also put the area's temperature into consideration."

Seira: "I totally prefer Bandung. I'm really getting used to the cool air, especially in the northern area."

Dark General: "Good, that means your cool air tolerance is developing. Yes, be like me and stay in the cold."

Iris: _"As long as it isn't Shirogane, because we will get a frostbite instead..."_

Iris jokingly shudders as if she's feeling the cold of polar areas.

Karen: "That means we're going to build the school in Bandung, then. Sure, why not?"

Dark General: "It is settled, then. I shall contact my folks and see if they can secure a land for us to build the school."

Karen: "I'll help you."

Iris: "Anyway, Commander, I'd like to ask you something."

Dark General: "What is it?"

Iris: "Is it possible for you to build me a new Gundam?"

Karen: "Ah, I remember, your previous Gundam reverted back to Azuratron DX and the three Bluegale Delta units belonging to Starlight Academy."

Dark General: "A new Gundam, you said? What for?"

Seira: "I asked her to go back to my shattered world and retrieve Kii along with my guitar. That guitar is a prized possession of mine, while Kii is a good friend of mine who can possibly help us all to get this new idol school realized."

Dark General: "Hmm... I see. While your Gundam is still in one piece, it has lost much of its power, including its capability to travel between dimensions. And you can't possibly go back there either, hence why it's better to have Iris go there instead."

Iris: "I did ask Ninja- _san_ , but he didn't agree to me right away. He only said that he'll do what he can, and no more response afterwards."

Karen: "We should try and contact Ninja- _san_."

Ivan: "But the last remaining interdimensional transmission devices were in Grand Nexion's ship, and I don't know where his ship is now."

Karen: "In this case..."

Karen takes her phone and...

Karen: "Hello, Coco- _chan_."

Soon after, Coco appears on the phone screen.

Coco: "I'm Coco!"

Karen: "Can you try and establish contact with Ninja- _san_?"

Seira: "Isn't Ninja- _san_ in the Starlight world?"

Iris: "Can she really--?"

Coco: "As you Cocommand!"

Iris: "She can?!"

Coco: "Well, of course, it was part of the updates I received not too long after we defeated CKN. Okay, here goes."

Coco begins establishing a transmission to the Ninja's base in the Starlight world.

Seira: "It's taking a while."

Dark General: "Well, that's to be expected. The distance between this world and the Starlight world is pretty far - according to Dinah, that is."

Seira: "My other self said that?"

Coco: "Ah, sorry to keep you waiting. The contact is established, and now you can speak to him."

Karen places her phone on HAVOC Commander's desk as it begins projecting a holographic display of the Ninja on the transmission.

The Ninja: _"Greetings, Kamishiro Karen. Is there anything you need?"_

Karen: "Ah, greetings, Ninja- _san_. For you see, Iris wants to talk with you."

The Ninja: _"What does she need? Hold on, you're in Indonesia right now?"_

Karen: "Yes, doing what I have to do as an Aikatsu goodwill ambassador. I'm in your other self's office right now with Iris, Otoshiro, and Ivan. Anyway..."

Karen steps aside, allowing Iris to speak up.

Iris: "Um, hello, Ninja- _san_."

The Ninja: _"Greetings, Iris-san. What's wrong?"_

Iris: "I think I've asked you about building a new Gundam for me, complete with a rift-opener installed. Have you actually agreed to do so?"

The Ninja: _"Well, you've come at the right timing. My men are currently doing some final adjustments on your newly-built Gundam."_

Iris: "Really?!

Seira: "Your Gundam is almost done? Nice, I'm glad to hear it!"

The Ninja: _"Otoshiro? You sound surprisingly excited about that."_

Seira: "Oh, umm... nothing."

The Ninja: _"Strange. Anyway, as soon as all the adjustments are finished, I'll have Miyu-san deliver your Gundam, along with a new weapon for Otoshiro's Gundam to replace the ones you lost after we got Azuratron back."_

Seira: "A new weapon for my Gundam? Cool, but why? We have no more conflict right now, and yet you're making a new weapon for me?"

The Ninja: _"I just prefer to stay cautious, and I'm sure my other self is thinking the same way."_

Dark General: "Ah, just as he said."

The Ninja: _"Still, though, why do you need a new Gundam? Do you still have unfinished business somewhere?"_

Iris: "Well... yes. But I promise I won't do anything stupid with it."

The Ninja: _"I see. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still need to help my men with the adjustments."_

Iris: "Yes, we're sorry for disturbing you. See you later."

Karen ends the transmission.

Dark General: "A new weapon for Otoshiro's Gundam... Interesting."

Iris: "I wonder how it will look like. Is it going to be like that beam guitar blade? Or...?"

Seira: "The most important thing is that your Gundam is nearly ready. With it, you can go back to my shattered world and retrieve everything that I need."

Karen: "Anyway, if I may ask, are these you're going to retrieve will help us in building our new idol school?"

Seira: "As far as I can tell, they will help better once the school is fully open. Kii is a producer of mine, and who knows if she can share her knowledge to everyone in there."

Iris: "Sorta like... applying some if not all of DreAca's way of doing Aikatsu in the new school?"

Dark General: "That must be the case. I'm okay with it. Just do whatever you can."

Iris/Seira: "Thank you, Commander."

Karen: "This is getting interesting."

Iris then looks at Seira.

Iris: "And, oh, once the school is opened, why not enroll yourself in along with Kii and I?"

Seira: "Really? You mean... I can go back doing Aikatsu? Perfect! Count me in!"

Iris: "Gladly. I'm looking forward of doing full-blown Aikatsu like I did when I was still within Miyu, now with you and many new friends."

The two smiles at each other, with HAVOC Commander, Karen, and Ivan looking at them with subtle happiness in their expressions.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ninja's base in the Starlight world...

Miyu and Aria are currently in the hangar, looking at the newly-built Gundam for Iris which is undergoing its last sets of adjustments. The Gundam looks nearly identical to Ao Futuris, but has more ranged weapons, including the waist-mounted blasters like the ones seen on Yume's Gundam Dreamforge and wrist-mounted twin vulcans like Camilla's Zeta Stigmata but much stronger.

Aria: "Look at those ranged weapons."

Miyu: "Yea, I can see that. I guess my other self loves attacking from a distance more than I do."

Aria: "But, hold on, what is that lance doing here?"

Aria points at a lance hanging at the side of the Gundam, which looks almost like the _Longinus_ , but has some sort of a fighter jet attached on its tip.

Miyu: "Wait a sec, that looks like the weapon I used with Kiriya- _senpai_ to finish off this world's Otoshiro, the _Longinus_! But our _Longinus_ did not have a fighter jet on its tip."

The Ninja suddenly shows up from behind, surprising both of them.

The Ninja: "It is called _Azure Winger_."

Miyu: "N-Ninja- _san_?!"

Aria: "You surprised us!"

The Ninja: "Well, what do you think of this new Gundam for Iris- _san_?"

Miyu: "Umm... I kinda liked it, despite looking almost identical to my Ao Futuris."

The Ninja: "It was called _AoIris_ after all, intentional or not. And I remember well that Iris- _san_ likes using a lance as her main melee weapon. But, still, her primary combat style is all about bullet hell."

Miyu: "You mean beam-spamming the crap out of enemies?"

The Ninja: "Yes."

Aria: "Anyway, why does she need the Gundam? I mean, all the conflicts were over. We are at complete peace for the time being."

The Ninja: "She didn't tell me exactly why. She said she had some _unfinished business_. Maybe she wants to relive the old days? I don't know."

Miyu: "Her past adventures with your other self, right?"

The Ninja simply nods.

Aria: "But she isn't going to relive these old times, not with Otoshiro under her care."

The Ninja: "Of course she isn't going to. Otherwise, another _Rupture_ might end up happening, causing yet another cross-over-load. Besides, she promised she won't do anything bad with it."

Miyu: "You're right."

Alpha Unit pops out from his smoke teleportation ninjutsu near Miyu.

Alpha Unit: "Boss, the adjustments are complete. Iris- _san_ 's new Gundam can now be delivered at any time."

The Ninja: "Good job, folks. I bet she will be happy to see this Gundam fully operational. You may take your rest."

Alpha Unit: "Thanks."

Alpha Unit immediately leaves using the same ninjutsu that he just used before.

Miyu: "Cool, the Gundam is totally complete. Oh, you haven't given a name for the Gundam yet. What is its name?"

The Ninja: "Hmm... It is **GN-** **∀** **01[ZX] Ao Futuris Zero**."

Miyu: "Eh? Why did you not bother to give it a different name other than Ao Futuris?"

The Ninja: "Yea, I'm not very good at naming things. Even Yurika- _san_ couldn't do much at trying to come up with a good name when I asked her that."

Aria: "Nah, it's fine. I'm sure she will like it regardless."

Miyu: "So, then, when should I deliver it?"

The Ninja: "I'd like to get the Gundam reach its destination early in the morning in Aine- _san_ 's world."

Miyu: "That means... we should wake up early."

The Ninja: "Also, I almost forgot. Bring that container, too."

The Ninja points at a large container hanging on a wall right beside Ar Quanta.

Aria: "Is that...?"

The Ninja: "A new weapon for Otoshiro's Gundam."

Miyu: "Alrighty, then."

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Bringing Back the χ

In the next day, very early in the morning at the rented villa of **EVA Series**...

Seira and Iris are still asleep in their room until suddenly someone knocks at the window. The first one to wake up from the noise is Seira. She gets up from her bed.

Seira: "Uhmm... (yawns) Who is it? Who the hell is knocking at the window at a time like this?"

She begins walking towards the window and opens the curtain, but she finds no one outside.

Seira: "What the?"

Iris also wakes up due to the noise.

Iris: "Seira, what's wrong?"

Seira: "Did you not hear? There was someone knocking at our window, but once I opened the curtain to check, there's no one outside."

Iris: (gulp) "Could it be...?"

Seira: "A ghost? No way. Who would be that dumb to disturb our sleep this early in the morning? Some animals? Maybe. But a ghost? I'm not sure."

Iris: "But, if we remember about Indonesia's seemingly-undying old traditions and beliefs about ghosts..."

Iris begins imagining Indonesia's famous ghosts, from _pocong_ , _kuntilanak, kolor ijo, tuyul_ , and even some disturbing ones like _sundel bolong_.

Seira: "Ah, great. Isn't this Friday? And we just watched a TV show about ghost mysteries last night, at the night before Friday."

Iris: "That is why."

Seira: "Are we seriously falling for that? In this day and age of modern technology?"

Suddenly, they hear the knocking at the window again. Seira quickly hops toward the window and opens the curtain, only to find nobody outside once again.

Seira: "No freaking way...!"

Iris: "There's no one outside? I told you, these ghosts must be real, especially if people have witnessed a lot of sightings all over the country."

Seira looks at Iris.

Seira: "Still, though, I think there must be some flying insects randomly hitting our window. Like a hornet or--"

Right before Seira finishes talking, a scary white figure suddenly appears outside the window. It is a _kuntilanak_.

Iris: "Kyaa~!"

Seira: "What the?"

Iris: "S-Seira--! At... the window...!"

Iris points at the window while shuddering from fear. The _kuntilanak_ begins screeching.

Seira: "That noise... What is--!"

Seira now looks at the window, only to find the screeching _kuntilanak_ right in the face.

Seira/Iris: "KYAAAAA!!!"

Ghost: _"UHUE-HE-HE-HE-HE!"_

The _kuntilanak_ suddenly tries to rip her head off, scaring Seira and Iris even further. However, it is actually just a mask as the _kuntilanak_ is revealed to be Miyu in disguise.

Miyu: "Ahahahahaha! Scared you, didn't I?"

Seira: "What the hell?!"

Iris: "Miyu- _chan_?! Goddamn it, you can't be serious! You scared us to death with your ghostly disguise!"

Seira: "Complete with us watching a ghostly TV show last night!"

Miyu: "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to give you a surprise since--"

Iris: "Eh? You mean..."

Miyu: "Uh-huh, your Gundam is here."

Iris: "Really? Yaay!"

Seira: "Alright! That means you can finally go there and--!"

Iris quickly shuts Seira's mouth up.

Iris: "Psst! Don't say that out loud! What if she and even Starlight Academy finds out?"

Seira: "Oww... sorry."

Miyu: "Anyway, you wanna take a look at your new Gundam?"

Iris: "Of course I do."

Seira: "Heh, thanks to you, we're completely awake now. Although you almost gave us a freaking heart attack. Anyway, let's see how the Gundam looks like."

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Soon after, Seira and Iris wear their tracksuits and leave the villa as Miyu waits at the front door. They head to the west, following the road ahead. But, on their way, Seira notices an orange cat walking out of the bush behind her. She stops to look at the cat.

Iris: "Where did you land the Gundam?"

Miyu: "I actually parked it near the forested area up north."

Iris: "Wow, that's quite a distance."

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_ is waiting there, probably busy communicating with nature."

Iris: "I see, she is after all a _fairy idol_. Eh, hold on, what is Seira doing?"

Iris notices Seira isn't walking with them anymore and is busy talking with the orange cat she just found back there.

Seira: "Meow? Meow?"

Seira meows at the cat while doing some hand gestures as if she's acting like a cat. The cat meows back at her and immediately rubs at her right hand. She rubs the cat back on its head.

Seira: "Yes, yes, good one. You're a cute little one ~meow."

Iris and Miyu walks back to see Seira playing with the quickly-becoming-obedient cat.

Iris: "Ah, she found a random _'meng_. And it's a _kocheng oren_ (orange cat)."

Miyu: "Aww, what a cute kitty."

Seira: "See? Hehe. He's pretty tame."

Iris: "Ah, so it's a male cat. Although, IIRC, orange cats is notorious for being a rebellious."

Miyu: "Anyway, don't you wanna see the Gundam?"

Seira: "Ah, right. I'll be back, little kitty."

Seira gets back up and follows Iris and Miyu, not paying attention to the cat that suddenly decides to follow her. As they continue walking, they decide to just jog while saying "Aikatsu" on each step as usual. About 5-10 minutes later, they reach the outskirts of the forest where Aria is waiting with Ar Quanta and the new Gundam for Iris, along with the weapon container for Seira.

Iris: "Eh?"

From the distance, the three can hear Aria singing her signature song _Pirouette of the Forest Light_. They continue to head towards where the Gundams are, finding Aria attracting several birds and butterflies nearby with her song.

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_!"

Aria stops singing, and the animals around her begin to fly away.

Aria: "Ah, everyone's here."

Aria approaches the three.

Iris: "Good morning, Aria- _chan_."

Aria: "Good morning, too, Iris- _chan_ and Otoshiro."

Seira: "So, where's the new Gundam for Iris?"

Miyu: "Ah, this one?"

Miyu points at the **Ao Futuris Zero**.

Iris: "Hey, isn't that just your Gundam?"

Miyu: "No, it is Ao Futuris Zero, YOUR Gundam. Did you not notice the difference? Besides, we designed it after my Ao Futuris, which explains the similarities"

Iris: "Actually, you're right. Look at all those ranged weapons you slapped on it. And... wait, is that...? Oh, wow, you actually got the _Azure Winger_ back! Nice job!"

Miyu: "Hold on? How did you know the weapon's name? Was that weapon--?"

Iris: "Yes, it was one of my signature weapons from the old days."

Miyu: "Also, the lance also has a rift-opener. Which means you can visit us more easily anytime you can."

Iris: "Perfect."

Seira: "Um, what is that container?"

Aria: "It's the new weapon for your Gundam. But Ninja- _san_ told me that it is only to be opened in HAVOC Commander's hangar."

Seira: "Ah, I see..."

Right after that, Seira notices the orange cat from before who has been following her this whole time. She plays with it a little bit, and while she's busy with the cat...

Iris: "Can I look at the cockpit?"

Miyu: "Sure."

Iris climbs into her new Gundam's cockpit and sees how spacious it is.

Iris: "Hey, the cockpit is different."

Miyu: "Well, because it's based from my Gundam with motion-recognition system. You afraid you can't synchronize with it? Worry not, my Gundam's pilot data is in this, and it exactly matches yours. Just try to step into the cockpit."

Iris: "Hmm, okay? Here goes nothing."

Iris steps into the cockpit and Miyu backs off to close off the hatch. Inside, Iris taps on the star-shaped button in front of her, powering-up the Gundam and its Twin Drive System. The display in front of her shows 100% synchronization rate.

Iris: "You're right. My synchronization rate is already maxed out."

Miyu: "See?"

Iris: "And I just realized, this Gundam has Twin Drive System, too? That is cool!"

Miyu: "But its backpack does not act as a separate support craft anymore."

Iris: "Oh, okay."

Iris powers-down her Gundam.

Miyu: "Now that we're done here. I'm heading back home. Aria- _chan_ , let's go."

Aria: "Roger."

Seira: "You're leaving already?"

Miyu: "Uh-huh. I'm gonna have a live performance today."

Miyu hops off the Ao Futuris Zero and then boards the Ar Quanta with Aria. Shortly after, Aria powers-up her Gundam and begins to lift-off.

Miyu: "See you later!"

Aria: "Hope we can visit each other again!"

Iris: "Goodbye!"

Seira: "Be careful on the way!"

Ar Quanta flies even higher before stopping to open up a rift using its rifle bits. It then goes into the rift which immediately closes behind it.

Seira: "Well, there she goes. Anyway, when can you go to the shattered world and retrieve Kii along with my guitar?"

Iris: "Eh, it's after we bring this container to the hangar."

Seira: "Then let's go there now."

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Seira then hops into Ao Futuris Zero. Iris powers it up again and begins to lift-off while carrying both the container and the _Azure Winger_. Then, they fly toward the hangar where Seira's Gundam and HAVOC Commander's DemonBlade Custom are stored. It is located far south of Bandung, roughly near the slopes of Mount Malabar.

Upon reaching the hangar, they open the gate to get inside, and then drops the container in front of Seira's Gundam.

Iris: "Well, There it is."

Seira: "The container is safely delivered, now you can go to retrieve Kii and my guitar."

Iris: "But, hold on, why don't we get some breakfast first?"

Seira: "Ah, yes, I forgot. Where should we look for some breakfast?"

Iris: "I guess we go south again, to Pangalengan. Because why not."

Seira: "Hm, okay."

Seira quickly hops into her Gundam's cockpit. Soon, the two heads out with their optical camouflage active, going south to Pangalengan which isn't too far away as they can simply fly over the mountain and then head a little bit to the right until they can see _Situ Cileunca_ (Lake Cileunca) right ahead.

Seira: "Wow, another mountain area. Which means more cool air?"

**EVA Series** lands their Gundams at an empty field close to the lake. Once they hop off their Gundams, they can feel the cold air of the area.

Seira: "Dang, it really is pretty cold. Lucky we're still wearing our tracksuits."

Iris: "Well, I hear this area a bit higher in altitude than the area where our villa is located, which explains the cold air."

Seira: "But it's fine, really. I'm starting to get used to it. Now, let's get some breakfast. Where, though?"

Iris: "Let's find some toasted bread along with some hot fresh milk, shall we?"

Seira: "Uh-huh."

The two heads out by walking to the nearest food stall they could find that provides both breads and milk. The stall happens to offer a nice view to the lake. Once they're in the stall, they begin to order some toasts and hot milk and then proceeds to wait while viewing the nice lake view.

Iris: "Look at the nice view. Which reminds me, I have to go to _Situ Lembang_ sometime later."

Seira: "You're right, it is actually much closer to our villa."

Iris: "Although the place actually has a military training area."

Seira: "Hmm... Oh, do you see these smokes?"

Seira points at the smokes coming out from the distance.

Iris: "Oh, these? I hear there's a geothermal power plant there near these twin volcanoes. I forget what it's called, though."

Seira: "Oohh..."

After Seira finishes talking, their toasts and hot milk are ready.

Waiter: "Here's your toast and milk. Enjoy."

Iris: "Thanks."

Both: _"Itadakimasu!"_

The two begins eating their breakfast. After about three bites, however, Iris' phone rings.

Iris: "Hm? Who?"

Iris takes the phone and answers the call, which is from HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: "Good morning, Iris. Have you received your new Gundam?"

Iris: "Ah, it's you. My Gundam? Yes, I have, very early in the morning. Along with the weapon container."

Dark General: "Nice. And where are you now?"

Iris: "I'm having breakfast with Seira near _Situ Cileunca_."

Dark General: "What? That far away?"

Iris: "Hey, after all, your hangar is in the vicinity. Besides, we just want to taste more fresh mountain air."

Dark General: "I see the fresh mountain air has spoiled you two as much as I have since childhood."

Iris: "Well, yeah."

Dark General: "Now that you've gotten your Gundam, when will you take-off to that shattered world to retreieve the two things Otoshiro mentioned?"

Iris: "Right after breakfast. Oh, what about the plan for the new idol school?"

Dark General: "We are currently searching for the best area to build. And we found quite some good areas, such as..."

Iris: "Uh, hold on. Save the listings for later, I want to move on quick."

Dark General: "I see. Well, be careful on your way."

The call is ended.

Seira: "Was it Commander?"

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Seira: "He must be curious about your new Gundam and my new weapon."

Iris: "We better eat fast. I can't wait to enter the shattered world again."

Seira: "But then we can't enjoy more of the scenery."

Iris: "Well, we still have a ton of free time, at least until the idol school is done."

Seira simply nods before continuing her breakfast. In less than 10 minutes, they're done eating. After paying for the breakfast, they head back to their Gundams and lifts off.

Iris: "Well, then. Let's see what the rift-openers can do."

As she's on mid-air, Iris does a slash with her _Azure Winger_ , opening up a space-time rift that she can enter.

Seira: "There it is."

Iris: "Nice. So, then, I'll be on my way now. What are you going to do while you wait?"

Seira; "Me? I think I'm going back to the villa. Oh wait, I haven't told you where I left my guitar yet."

Iris: "Where is it?"

Seira: "It's in my dormitory room at DreAca, room A-801."

Iris: "I see. Okay, see you later."

Seira: "Be careful."

Iris flies into the rift, which then closes down automatically.

Seira: "Well, then, time to head back. Wait, no, before that..."

Seira proceeds to lift off and heads west instead.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

After going through a long pathway inside the space/time continuum, Iris reaches The Creator's shattered world where she took Seira from. As she gets out from the rift, she finds herself right above Starlight Academy.

Iris: "Alright, here I am. Now, which one do I retrieve first? Hmm..."

Iris thinks for a bit.

Iris "Ah, let's go for the guitar first. Which room was it again...? Ah, A-801!"

Iris decides to head towards Dream Academy, landing her Gundam right in front of the main school building. She hops off the cockpit and looks around the school area to find the dormitory. She enters the dormitory building and looks for the A-801 room. After a bit of walking while passing by several students who are frozen in time, she reaches the A-801 room and enters it, finding what appears to be Seira's guitar in the bag lying on her bed.

Iris: "That must be it. Oh, hold on, what if..."

Iris takes the guitar out of its bag and wields it. She looks at the mirror in the room.

Iris: "Oohh, I look pretty cool. Hehehe. Anyway, enough messing around. I need to retrieve Kii next."

Iris puts the guitar back into the bag, takes it, and leaves the room. Heading out of the dormitory building, she gets into her Gundam and lifts off to find where Kii is, which is an easy task since she was last seen with Seira alongside Ichigo's group discussing about Partners Cup in Starlight Academy. Iris flies towards Starlight Academy and finds the group through the zoomed camera, frozen in time. She lands the Gundam outside the school gate and heads to where the group is.

Iris: "There you are."

She finds Kii among the group.

Iris: "Now, it's time to bring you along."

Before doing anything, she looks at the time-frozen Ichigo and Aoi.

Iris: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , I hope you don't mind me taking your soon-to-be producer partner. And, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , your eventual partner is now under my care. You can rest easy with Kiriya- _senpai_ now."

After that, Iris faces Kii and taps on her shoulders. She closes her eyes and sends a wave of energy into Kii for about one minute. Once one minute has passed, Kii is released from the time freeze and falls unconscious on her lap. She then carries Kii all the way back to the school gate and into her Gundam's cockpit. Thus, with both Kii and Seira's guitar, Iris lifts-off her Gundam, opens up a rift that leads back to Indonesia of the Star Harmony world, and enters it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bandung of the Star Harmony world...

With her Gundam, Seira flies around the mountains of southern Bandung to kill time while waiting for Iris, checking out some places of interest from above such as the _Kawah Putih_ (White Crater) of Mount Patuha, _Situ Patenggang_ , the tea fields of Rancabali, the deer conservation area of Rancaupas, and a few more. Once she's done, she heads back far north to her villa.

As Seira returns back to the villa complex and lands on the same spot where **Grandraze** landed with Iris' new Gundam, she apparently finds the orange cat from earlier still there, waiting for her. When she hops off her Gundam, the cat approaches her and meows at her.

Seira: "Oh, it's you. Were you really waiting for me this whole time?"

The cat simply meows at her again, prompting Seira to rub on its head.

Seira: "Yea, yea, good fella ~meow. So, come with me, okay?"

Seira then heads back to her villa with the orange cat following behind her. After quite some walk, she arrives back at her villa and unlocks the front door with her own key.

Seira: "Ahh, now what should I do to kill more time? Guess I'll browse the net for a little bit and see if there's anything interesting..."

Seira heads into her room and takes the laptop that was given to her by Pritama. She turns on the laptop and begins surfing the internet while lying on her bed while the orange cat which still follows her around decides to hop on Iris' bed and simply sits there. The first thing she finds is the Aikatsu news back in Japan, primarily with the Star Harmony idols.

Seira: "Hmm... **Pure Palette** 's next live for this evening, eh? Worth the watch. And..."

After scrolling down once, Seira finds the news of Mirai's updates on the _Miracle Audition_.

Seira: "Lots of new potentials entering the audition, eh? Gets pretty interesting."

She browses for more until she eventually receives a call through her phone. She answers it.

Seira: "Yes?"

Iris: "It's me."

Seira: "Oh, where are you now?"

Iris: "I'm back at downtown Bandung, up above to be precise."

Seira: "You're back already? Then, you got Kii and my guitar, right?"

Iris: "Yup, they're in the cockpit right now. Kii is obviously unconscious after I released her from the time freeze, but she's okay."

Seira: "Nice, glad to hear it."

Iris: "I'm heading back now. Are you already in our villa?"

Seira: "Yes, I am, after flying around the southern mountains to kill time."

Iris: "Oh man, you did that without me. Oh well, wait for me, okay?"

Seira: "Uh-huh."

Seira ends the call and waits for Iris' arrival. After about 4-8 minutes, Iris arrives back at the complex, landing right outside the villa.

Seira: "Ah, that must be them."

Seira quickly heads out the villa, finding Iris hopping off the cockpit.

Seira: "Iris, where is Kii?"

Iris: "She's inside the cockpit, still unconscious. I have your guitar right here, you go up there and carry Kii into our room."

Seira: "Yes."

Seira climbs into the cockpit and finds Kii.

Seira: "Ah, Kii! I'm glad to see you again in one piece. Hold on a sec, I'll bring you to my room."

Seira carries Kii on her back and then hops off the Gundam, bringing her to the bedroom and then lying her down on Iris' bed. Iris follows suit while carrying the guitar.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	3. Sudden Change and Adapt

Once Kii is laid on the bed...

Seira: "I thank you for retrieving Kii and my guitar from the shattered world, Iris."

Iris: "Nah, it's okay. Save your thanks to Ninja- _san_."

Seira: "Let me see my guitar."

Seira takes her guitar from the bag, checking if it's still okay or not. She tries strumming a little bit, and the sound it produces is still in perfect pitch.

Seira: "Hmm, nice. The thing's perfectly fine."

Iris: "Thank goodness."

Seira: "So, what about Kii? When is she going to regain consciousness?"

Iris: "I guess it shouldn't take longer. Something like this happens all the time everytime someone gets taken off a time freeze."

Seira: "Hmm..."

A few seconds later, Kii starts opening her eyes slowly.

Kii: "Uhh..."

Iris: "Speaking of which..."

Seira: "Ah, Kii!"

Hearing Seira's voice, Kii's eyes are completely opened.

Kii: "That voice... Seira- _chan_?"

Seira: "You're awake!"

As Kii gets up, Seira hugs her.

Kii: "Oww."

Seira: "I'm so glad to see you again after getting frozen in time."

Kii: "Uh, what do you mean 'frozen in time'? What happened? And where is this?"

Iris: "We... we're in Indonesia."

Kii backs off a bit.

Kii: "Eh?! What did you say? We're in Indonesia right now? Why? Weren't we supposed to discuss what our partners going to be for Partners Cup?"

Iris: "It's a long story. Seira, should I tell her right away?"

Seira: "We better wait, she's still in shock of this sudden change."

Kii: "But I need to know why we are in Indonesia right now. What has happened to us? This is totally not an ok-ok-okay situation, you see?"

Seira: (sigh) "Okay, fine, if you so insist. Iris, tell her, since you have Miyu's memories and all."

Kii: "Hold on, I haven't heard of your name yet."

Iris: "Me? I'm Iris, the 19th Angel."

_[A/N: The term "Angel" in this story is written in Japanese as 使徒 (shitou) instead of 天使 (tenshi)]_

Kii: "An Angel? You mean, you descended from the heavens?"

Iris: "Um, I guess you can put it that way. Now, as for what happened to us... it's a long story. Are you okay with it?"

Kii simply nods.

Seira: "Before that, please drink some water from this bottle before you get thirsty during our story."

Kii: "Ah, yes.

Kii takes the water bottle on the desk near her and takes a drink from it. Then...

Iris: "Well, then, shall we begin telling you the story?"

Kii: "Uh-huh."

Utilizing Miyu's memories, Iris begins telling Kii the story behind all the conflicts that led into them being stuck in Indonesia for the time being, which includes the reasoning behind The Creator's corrected world having to be shattered. She covers both the godly **2wingS** conflict, the incursion on the corrected world, and the battle against CKN. After nearly an hour of recounting...

Iris: "So, yeah, that's the story."

Kii: "This is... just impossible. I still don't agree with Ichigo- _chan_ and Aoi- _chan_ hating over us just because of us DreAca idols having the possibility of tearing their bonds apart. I mean, look at everyone in our now-shattered world, we were clearly friends with each other."

Iris: "I know. Aine- _chan_ and my other self questioned them the same thing."

Seira: "But, just as Iris said, our shattered world is different than theirs. In their world, they had no choice but to end our existence since the unreasonable God of their world tried to tear them apart using our counterparts in their world as His tool. While you're indeed talking the truth about us being friendly with the Starlight idols in our shattered world, The Creator saw what happened to our counterparts in that other world and tried to intervene."

Iris: "If it wasn't for the _Phantasmagoria_ annihilating The Creator and shattering your world, **2wingS** might come back and bring a painful end to their world through Sublimation by force."

Kii: "Still, though, this is too sad. Also, you left Sora- _chan_ and Maria- _chan_ behind. Why?"

Iris: "Kii, I can't possibly bring them back without driving my Starlight friends mad if they ever find out. Even bringing you back here was already cutting it real close. My friends have suffered enough from the influence from **2wingS** in their world, you need to understand their feelings."

Seira: "She's right. Even though we may sound a bit too pessimistic, we are actually being cautious. Sure, Ichigo and Aoi has re-accepted me as their friends and wrapping both me and Iris in the Aikatsu ring, but understanding their feelings is still important, y'know?"

Kii: "At this rate, what should I do?"

Iris: "You can follow our path."

Kii "Your path?"

Iris: "Kamishiro Karen and our leader - HAVOC Commander - are planning to build a new idol school in Indonesia. If you're interested, you can come with us and be the students of the new school they're building."

Seira: "Uh-huh, and you can work as my Aikatsu producer again. How about that?"

Kii: "As of now, I still feel the need to meet Ichigo- _chan_ and the others."

Iris: "Please, cast that aside for now. I'm already carrying double the guilt for bringing both Seira and you from the shattered world just for our selfish desires, even though we are a lot more selfless this time around thanks to our friends."

Seira: "At this point, even though they are more likely to understand, it feels like we're better off not disturbing them with our intentions, regardless of it being harmless or not."

Kii: (sigh) "I'm sorry I asked too much."

Seira: "It isn't your fault. It was because of the unreasonable gods that we ended up like this now."

Iris: "At the end of the day, don't bear any ill feelings towards my Starlight friends, okay?"

Kii: "Yes..."

Iris: "And, again, remember what Kiriya- _senpai_ said. _In this idol world, there is no God._ "

Seira: "For now, let's cast those old hatreds aside and focus on going back to our idol activities."

Kii: "But, we still need to wait for that new idol school to be built."

Iris: "I know, Commander is still searching for an usable land for him and Karen to build the school. Hopefully he has found it and starts preparing for the placement of the first foundation stone."

Seira: "Let's contact him and ask."

Iris: "Sure, why not? It's been a few hours since he contacted me during our breakfast."

Iris takes her phone and contacts HAVOC Commander. Shortly after, the call is answered.

Dark General: _"Yes? Oh, it's you."_

Iris: "Commander, how's the search going?"

Dark General: _"Good news, I now have a fixed location as to where I'm going to build the idol school. It is actually in the northern part of the town, less than 10 kilometers away from your villa."_

Iris: "Really? Nice!"

Dark General: _"We've negotiated with the persons who took charge of the land, and it went pretty smoothly. They even showed some interest on the idol school."_

Iris: "I'm glad things went well for you, Commander. I'll try to help you in any way I can."

Dark General: _"Thanks. Oh, anyway, have you retrieved the things you needed from that shattered world?"_

Iris: "Yes, I have. Both Kii and the guitar are now here in our villa. Although Kii needs to get used to these sudden changes."

Dark General: _"I see. Well, I bet you two can help her adapt in this new environment. Now, then, if you'll excuse me. I need to get some architects to plan out the structure's foundations."_

Iris: "Okay. Good luck, Commander, and see you later."

Iris ends the call.

Seira: "Is it going well?"

Iris: "Yup. The place to build the school has been found and now he's going to plan out how to build it."

Seira: "Oh, cool."

Kii: "That's great."

Seira: "So, while Commander is busy with his thing, what should we do in the meantime?"

Iris: "We better help Kii adapt in these new changes. Should we bring her to travel around?"

Seira: "Good idea."

Kii: "Traveling around? How are you going to do it?"

Iris: "By piloting our Gundams."

Kii: "Gundams?"

Iris: "Just look outside."

Seira and Iris brings Kii outside to see the Ao Futuris Zero.

Kii: "Is this... a Gundam?"

Iris: "Yup, it's my Gundam, Ao Futuris Zero. I received it earlier this morning from a friend who lived in the Starlight world."

Seira: "And she meant the stable Starlight world, not our shattered world. Speaking of which, I also have my own still-unnamed Gundam parked up north at the outskirts of the pine forest."

Kii: "You have your Gundam, too?"

Seira: "Because we are now **EVA Series** , an idol unit."

Kii: "Ah... So, where are we going to travel to?"

Iris: "I'd say around this town, Bandung. Yes, we are in West Java right now. Of course we can go to Jakarta if you REALLY want to, but for now, let's stick to Bandung for now."

Kii: "Though I want to see what has changed in this world's Japan, with all those different idol schools."

Seira: "I'll take you there later, I promise."

Iris: "Shall we go, then?"

Seira and Kii nods.

Iris: "Okay, I'll bring you to Seira's Gundam first."

Iris hops into her Gundam's cockpit and powers it up. She then takes both Seira and Kii using her Gundam's left hand and flies toward the outskirts of the forest where Seira's Gundam is parked. There, she lands, letting Seira and Kii hop down her Gundam's hand. The two then hops into Seira's Gundam and then both Gundams are lifting off with their optical camouflage activated. They proceed to fly south, but first, they head to the patch of land HAVOC Commander has found for Karen's new idol school. By searching for HAVOC Commander's bio-signature, they managed to find it with ease.

Iris: "There it is, the land soon going to be our new idol school."

Seira: "Yes, I can see Commander down below, looking around the area. I don't know if he notices us, though. Oh, wait, we have optical camouflage on right now."

Kii: "The area is quite large. Is it going to be as big as DreAca?"

Seira: "I never really paid attention to how big DreAca's area is, so..."

Kii: "Oh..."

They leave the area and continue heading south, going around the town to check out the various famous locations and buildings of the town. First off, they stop over the famed _Pasupati_ flyover.

Iris: "Aria- _chan_ once told my other self that she visited this location in Yume- _chan_ 's world to find Indonesia's best representative for their World Aikatsu Cup."

Kii: "World Aikatsu Cup? You mean, Aikatsu has become a worldwide trend in that world?"

Iris: "Yes. This world's Aikatsu is also going worldwide with Karen's help."

Seira: "Where did she find that representative?"

Iris: "She said the representative was found on that mall over there."

Seira: "Uh-huh..."

They leave the area and head towards other locations around Bandung, mostly around downtown since there are lots of historical buildings in that area. After they're done with the downtown area, they decide to head further south to the area between Ciwidey and Rancabali, the same area that Seira explored a little before. Mists are starting to surround the area as it is now way past afternoon.

Seira: "There, the mountain area that I explored a little while ago."

Kii: "Whoa, what a nice scenery."

Iris: "You see that volcano with two craters? The lower one is a famous tourist attraction called _Kawah Putih_. If it isn't obvious already, look at the color of the crater lake."

Kii: "Yea, it's white."

Seira: "A little bit further to the south is a lake surrounded by tea plantation. It's a nice place, I gotta tell you."

Iris: "I haven't checked that place yet. Let's go there."

They proceed to head towards _Situ Patenggang_ and lands at an empty land near it. They hop off their Gundams and immediately feels the cold air.

Kii: (shudders)

Seira: "Ah, great, we forgot to bring some warm clothes."

Iris: "But look at that. Beautiful, isn't it? I say this looks way better than the other one."

Seira: "Yea, you're right.

Kii: "Even though it's cold in here, the scenery is really beautiful! I need to take some photos!"

Kii takes her still-functioning phone and begins to take photos of the surrounding areas while walking around with the other two.

Kii: "After a few more shots, what if we go look for hot drinks?"

Iris: "Good idea. Let's look for the nearest food stalls. Probably near the main road."

Once Kii is done taking photos, the three begin heading to the main road to find a food stall that provides some hot drinks and snacks. Once they find one, they order some snacks and hot chocolate milk.

Seira: "Ah, perfect stuff to fight off the coldness."

Kii: "Now that I've seen so much, I'm getting more interested to travel around."

Iris: "Oh, your interest on travel is growing? Reminds me of Dinah- _senpai_."

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ 's other self, right?"

Seira nods a little.

Iris: "If you want to travel like Dinah- _senpai_ , that means you're also going to get a taste of the local culinary."

Seira: "Although you gotta watch yourself, too. Who knows if you'll end up like Ichigo back in the day if you're not careful."

Kii: "Ow, please no."

Iris: (pfft)

Kii: "Anyway, if we go further south from here, what are we going to find?"

Iris: "Hmm, I haven't been there myself. Although I remember Commander saying about the magnificent scenery in that area."

Seira: "The more I think about it, the more I want to use a car to travel instead of bringing our Gundams. I mean, the sensation of seeing the scenery from the road is different, don't you think?"

Kii: "You're right."

Iris: "But, of course, we have travel time and fuel to worry about."

Seira: "Once we're done here, where are we heading next?"

Iris: "Since it's almost dusk, we probably should head back home."

Seira: "Ah, you're right. We've been traveling around for quite a long time after we got Kii back."

The three continues eating the snack and drinking the hot milk. Once they're done, they pay for the meals they just ate and head back to their Gundams. They immediately head back north to their villa.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. The Name is MegaKanon

In the next morning, at the idol school's construction site...

HAVOC Commander and Karen have hired quite a large team of workers to start working on their new idol school. Some of the workers come with Mobile Suits designed for construction works, making the process easier and faster. At the moment, they've dug around 3/4 of the main building's foundation.

Seira: "Only a bit more, and the first foundation stone can be placed."

Kii: "I really can't wait."

Karen: "With that amount of workers, I think we can get the school fully built in at least five to six months."

Dark General: "Four if we choose to go nuts."

Iris: "But the workers are obviously going to get serious burnouts."

Iris stares at Kii a little bit, knowing that she couldn't wait.

Kii: "Oww, I probably should be more patient."

Seira: "Since I have my guitar back, I wonder if I can go find someone looking for music performers in restaurants or cafes."

Dark General: "That's a good idea. You can even earn money from that."

Karen: "Choosing not to rely on other's money? Nice."

Dark General: "Anyway, Otoshiro, have you opened your Gundam's weapon container?"

Seira: "Eh? I haven't. I was pretty busy at getting Kii comfortable in this new environment yesterday."

Iris: "Wanna go to the hangar and open it?"

Seira: "Uh-huh."

Kii: "Can I stay here?"

Seira: "Eh? Why?"

Kii: "I want to observe the construction a bit longer. Besides, I need to familiarize myself with both Karen- _san_ and HAVOC Commander."

Iris: "Ah, okay."

Karen: "Be careful out there. Also, I can take care of Kii- _chan_."

Seira: "Please do."

Seira and Iris then proceed to hop into their Gundams while Kii stays behind with HAVOC Commander and Karen. The two Gundams begin to lift off and head towards the slopes of Mount Malabar where they left the weapon container. After several minutes of flying, they reach the hangar, opens its gate, and heads into it. As they find the still-unopened container in there, Seira walks toward it and opens it to see what's inside.

Iris: "That's--!"

Inside the container is what appears to be a variant of the Ninja's _Khaos Kanon_ , but redesigned as an arm cannon. Seira takes the cannon and tries to wield it with her Gundam's right arm.

Seira: "This feels like the arm cannon I once had before my Gundam lost its power."

Iris: "But that looks like the _Khaos Kanon_. Hold on, I see some papers inside the container."

Iris hops down her Gundam and checks on the papers.

Iris: "What are these...? The schematics for... _Arclite Kanon_? Is this the name for your weapon?"

Seira: "Really? Let me see if my Gundam can read the data stored inside the cannon..."

The Gundam's computer begins to process the data found within Seira's new cannon. Soon, the processing is finished, revealing the cannon's name and the technical specs.

Seira: "Oh, just as you said, the cannon's name is indeed _Arclite Kanon_."

Iris: "Uh, there's another paper. It says... the schematics for _X3 Engine_?"

Seira: "X3 Engine? Is that some kind of power source or something?"

Iris: "Hmm... Ah, it is! A new power source for your Gundam!"

Seira: "You mean I can get rid of that crappy battery once I got that new power source installed? Wow, nice, very nice indeed."

Iris: "Let me read the schematics a bit more... Hmm... ..."

Seira: "Find anything?"

Iris: "The paper says that I can generate the engine myself for the Gundam?"

Seira: "Hey, after all, you DID create my Gundam using your Angelic power."

Iris: "That was by utilizing my other self's memories of facing 2wingS Gundam Rasiel, though. Since all its powers were lost after I reverted my previous Gundam back into separate pieces, I have to create something new for your Gundam now."

Seira: "Hence the schematics, right?"

Iris: "Uh-huh. But, hold on a sec, there's the last page..."

Seira: "What's in there?"

Iris: "Um... Wow, it looks like Ninja- _san_ has designated a model number and a name for your Gundam."

Seira: "Yes?"

Iris: "It is called... No, it can't be...!"

Seira: "What's wrong?"

Iris: "That name... The more I think about it, the more I realize the origin of all the _Kanons_."

Seira: "That also applies to my Gundam's new name, right?"

Iris: "Correct, and the name is... **XR-XKANON Gundam megaKanon**."

Seira: "Wow... just, WoW. Even I am not safe from the _Kanons_ , whatever that means. Well, then, are you ready to create that new engine for my Gundam?”

Iris: "Yes, I am. Actually..."

Seira: "Hm?"

Iris: "That X3 Engine... it is something extremely familiar to me. I've seen something like that in the old days, but as an organic matter, not a mechanical."

Seira: "Which means you shouldn't have too much trouble creating that engine in my Gundam, right?"

Iris: "Yea, I'll do my best. Here I go, then."

Iris summons the _Azure Winger_ on her hand and then spins the lance in front of her, creating a magic circle that shoots a large beam of light at Seira's Gundam in an attempt to create the X3 Engine. With her past knowledge, Iris hopes that she can create the engine without too much problems.

* * *

A few hours later...

HAVOC Commander has returned to his office for the time being to continue his work on something else. He's bringing Kii along while Karen stays on the construction site. While he's busy working with his computer, Naliputra enters the room, bringing with him a girl with slightly wavy brown-ish black hair.

Kii: "Hm?"

Dark General: "Oh, it's you."

Naliputra: "Good day, sir."

Dark General: "Hm, who is this new girl?"

Naliputra: "This is my niece, **Wendy Suryanda** , the daughter of my older sister."

Wendy: "Greetings, sir."

Dark General: "Oh, hi."

Kii: "I'm also a new girl here. I am Saegusa Kii. Nice to meet you."

Wendy: "Oh, hello. Nice to meet you, too.

Dark General: "Saegusa just arrived in this world one day prior, so she needs some time to adapt and familiarize herself in this all-new environment. Besides, it was Otoshiro who wished for Saegusa to be brought here, so she told Iris to do that."

Naliputra: "I see."

Kii: "Hope I won't be too much of a nuisance for you."

Naliputra: "Don't worry, young one. Just take your time and get comfortable."

Dark General: "Anyway, what brings you here with your niece?

Naliputra: "For you see, my niece has grown really interested in Aikatsu ever since she saw your other self hacking CKN's broadcast. She was heavily supporting **Love Me Tear**."

Wendy: "Uncle's right. **Love Me Tear** is awesome! They really are able to make one plus one equals to infinity."

Dark General: "I hope you're not forgetting the _infinity_ itself. Yes, I'm talking about Hoshimiya and Kiriya. These girls are the real thing."

Wendy: "Oh my... I did see them too in that broadcast, although **Love Me Tear** is still my personal favorite."

Kii: "Speaking of which, I'd like to learn more about your works here surrounding the restoration of Indonesia's entertaiment industry."

Dark General: "Sure, why not? You might get some new inspirations for your idol-producing stuffs."

Naliputra: "And since Wendy is also into idol activities herself, who knows if you can also _produce_ her as an idol later with you new experience."

Kii: "Interesting."

Wendy: "You becoming my producer as an idol. Wow, this is getting interesting."

Naliputra: "Anyway, where are the other girls?"

Dark General: "They said they went to my hangar to check out the contents of their weapon container from my other self. They haven't contacted me since."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mount Malabar hangar...

Iris falls on her knees, exhausted after her successful creation of X3 Engine for Seira's Gundam. Seira immediately hops off her Gundam to help Iris get up.

Seira: "Iris, are you okay?"

Iris: (catching breath) "Uh-huh, I'm okay. I just need a bit of rest. But, at least your X3 Engine is completed. Your Gundam is now combat-ready once more. Whew."

Seira: "Thank you, friend. But I need to get you some rest. You must've expended a lot of your energy to create such powerful generator."

Seira brings Iris to the closest bedroom and lays her on the bed. She then takes a cup of water from a dispenser and gives it to Iris.

Iris: "Thanks."

Iris drinks the water.

Seira: "So, should we contact Kii?"

Iris: "Uh-huh. She should still be with Commander right now."

Seira: "Okay, hold on."

Seira takes her phone and tries to contact Kii. Shortly after, the call is answered.

Kii: _"Ah, Seira-chan. Have you opened the contents of your new weapon container?"_

Seira: "Yes, I have. And it's a big deal. It contains a new weapon for me and especially a new power generator for my Gundam."

Kii: _"Wow. I don't really understand, but that sounds awesome. Oh, I hear your Gundam still lacks a proper name. Does it have a name now?"_

Seira: "Um, yes. It's XR-XKANON Gundam megaKanon."

Kii: _"Megakanon? Why that strange name?"_

Seira: "Beats me. It was Ninja- _san_ 's idea. Anyway, are you with Commander right now?"

Kii: _"Um, yes, I'm in his office."_

Seira: "I am now waiting for Iris, she has to rest up since creating that new power generator really drained her.

Kii: _"Eh?! How could she do that?"_

Seira: "Didn't she tell you? She's an Angel. That also explains why I have my Gundam right now."

Kii: _"I see. Also, Seira-chan, I want some Brain Thunder. Where can I find one in the area?"_

Seira: "Brain Thunder? Ah, great, I don't think that kind of beverage exists in this world. Unless..."

Kii: _"Unless...?"_

Seira: "...I buy them from that other Starlight world."

Kii: _"That's a good idea!"_

Seira: "I could go there right now since I have access to a rift-opener from my new weapon. But... I don't feel like running into Ichigo and Aoi."

Kii: _"Why? Didn't you make up with them? You should be okay going there."_

Seira: "I don't know. I just... want to keep some distance from them."

Kii: _"Ah, come on..."_

Seira: "Or I could just contact Miyu and have her bring some here."

Kii: _"Miyu? That Angel's other self? Doesn't she live in that other Starlight world?"_

Seira: "Uh-huh."

Kii: _"Then please ask her to bring us Brain Thunder. I miss drinking those. Please?"_

Seira: "Okay, okay, I'll ask Iris for that."

Kii: _"Yay, thank you!"_

Seira then ends the call.

Seira: (sigh) "For crying out loud..."

Iris: "What's wrong?"

Seira: "She wants to drink some Brain Thunder again, but the only way we can get one of those is from the Starlight world. We better ask Miyu about that."

Iris: "Yea, I heard you not being in a mood to go there by yourself. You still need to keep some distance from Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_? Why, though?"

Seira: "It's just... I don't know. Looks like all those guilty feelings are building up inside of me."

Iris: "You really reminds me of Dinah- _senpai_ and her utmost respect towards the two, especially after seeing how you want to maintain a safe distance between you and them. But, still, you need to remember what everyone said back there. **In this idol world, there is no God**. You may feel guilty for wanting to retrieve Kii, but you still need to realize that you have nothing more to worry about, because God is dead."

Seira: "I know that."

Iris: "It's okay... I should also respect your decision of not wanting to bother our Starlight friends. Well, then, I'll try to contact my other self and see if she can bring some Brain Thunder for us. Also, who knows if she can somehow get the recipe instead."

Seira: "You mean making our own Brain Thunder? I actualy like that idea."

Iris: "Me too. I'll contact her, then."

Iris then takes her Aikatsu Phone and tries contacting Miyu through Coco's relay.

* * *

Back at HAVOC Commander's office...

Dark General: "Did Otoshiro contact you?"

Kii: "Yes, and she said she has successfully installed the new engine for her Gundam. Also, the Gundam now has a name and model number."

Dark General: "Truly?"

Kii: "XR-XKANON Gundam megaKanon. That's what it's called."

Dark General: "Did you say **Megakanon**?"

Kii: "Yes?"

Dark General: "PERFECT! Now I have the name for our new idol school!"

Kii: "You mean, you're going to name the idol school--?"

Dark General: "Yes, it's going to be **Megakanon Academy** , with a capital M, not K."

Kii: "Wow... Why, though?"

Dark General: "Well, because I have a personal history with the name _Kanon_. Now, I'm gonna let Kamishiro know about the name..."

HAVOC Commander takes his phone and contacts Kamishiro.

* * *

Back at the hangar...

Miyu: _"Okay, fine, I'll bring you the recipe. Good thing Dinah-senpai managed to get her hands on the most accurate Brain Thunder recipe."_

Iris: "Cool. Thanks a lot, Miyu- _chan_. I'll be waiting back at our villa."

Miyu: _"Uh-huh. I'll be there around dinner time."_

The phone call between Iris and Miyu ends.

Seira: "My other self really wasn't playing around if she was able to get a recipe for Brain Thunder."

Iris: "She also gave Elfin and Elza- _san_ a taste of it, and they liked it."

Seira: "She said she's gonna be here at dinner time, right? Then we better do something to kill time until nighttime comes. Has your stamina fully recovered now?"

Iris: "Umm, almost."

Iris tries moving her body a bit.

Iris: "I think I've recovered enough stamina to move around a bit more. Perhaps hydration is the best way for my stamina recovery."

Seira: "Why don't we go back to our villa and retrieve my guitar? I'd like to look for places where people may need music performers. Who knows if I will end up earning some money from that."

Iris: "Good idea. Let's go, then."

The two leaves the bedroom and boards their Gundam, leaving the hangar to head back to their villa and retrieve Seira's guitar. Once the guitar is retrieved, they head off once again. First, they decide to pick up Kii at HAVOC Commander's office. After that, they begin looking for places that may be in need for musical performers, primarily cafes or food courts in malls. After a bit of searching, they find themselves at Lodaya area.

Iris: "Hey, take a look."

Iris points at a cafe with a banner attached at the left side of its entrance door. The banner says "LOOKING FOR MUSIC PERFORMERS".

Kii: "There it is."

Seira: "Nice, let's try going in there and ask."

Iris simply nods and the two then enters the cafe, meeting the person in charge of the place.

Seira/Iris: "Excuse us."

Owner: "Oh, welcome."

Seira: "Are you the owner of this cafe?"

Owner: "Why, yes, I'm the owner. Hm? You're carrying a guitar? You must be--"

Iris: "Uh-huh, we would like to know if you're in need for someone who can play some music in this cafe."

Seira: "I can both sing and play guitar."

Owner: "Nice. You've come at the right place, young girls. Come with me, I'll show you where you can perform."

The cafe owner leads Seira and Iris to a fairly small stage with some musical instruments available to use along with a sound system. After looking around for a bit, Seira takes her guitar from its bag and plugs it to an amp, while Iris prepares two microphones for both.

Iris: "Check, one two. Uh-huh, the mics are working normally."

Seira: "My guitar is also ready to go."

Owner: "Wow, you actually want to perform right now?"

Seira: "Why not? Besides, the people inside looks interested."

Owner: "And what about you, blondie with puffy twintail?"

Kii: "Me? I'm more of a producer than a performer, so I'll pass for now"

Seira: "What song should we perform?"

Kii: "Hmm... what about _Sweet Sp!ce_?"

Seira: "Do you have another option?"

Kii: "Eh? That one's no good? Umm... Iris, have any ideas?"

Owner: "Need some help on choosing a song?"

Iris: "We knew a good number of songs, we just haven't decided on which one to perform since we don't really know their preference on songs."

Owner: "In that case, try searching in this book."

The cafe owner shows the two a song archive book.

Seira: "Indonesian songs, eh? Fine, we'll try performing one of those for the second song. For the first song, though..."

Iris: "What about... _Chameleon Talk_?"

Seira: " _Chameleon Talk_? Nice choice. Sir, we're good to go with the first song."

The people currently in the cafe are looking excited to see a highly promising new performer on stage.

Seira: "Ready? One, two, three!"

* * *

Sometime later, at the construction site...

HAVOC Commander is once again with Karen overseeing the construction process, now also accompanied by Mirai who decided to come along for the first time in a while. With the digging finished, the workers are ready to place the first foundation stone.

Mirai: " **Megakanon Academy** , eh? Although it sounds kinda silly, but for some reason I also find it cunique."

Dark General: "It must be the work of my other self. I highly doubt anyone other than him are bold enough to come up with such a name. Yea, not even Toudou."

Karen: "Even Otoshiro's Gundam now has the same name."

Dark General: "But with different capitals."

Mirai: "M for the academy, K for the Gundam... Eh?"

Karen: "What's wrong?"

Mirai: "Sounds like our initials. What a coincidence."

Dark General: "Heh. Oh, anyway, I wonder if I can get an Aikatsu machine early for Otoshiro and the others."

Karen: "Hm?"

Dark General: "Otoshiro is trying to earn some money while waiting for this construction to finish by doing small performances at restaurants or cafes. She probably thought of not relying too much on my money."

Mirai: "Trying to be more independent, right? That's good for her, especially with Iris and Saegusa on her side. That means... you need the machine to complement her work outside, am I right?"

Dark General: "Uh-huh. After all, she already told me that she wants to go back to full-blown idol activities like the old days."

Karen: "The old days in The Creator's shattered world..."

Dark General: "Mind you, it's going to be different this time around. Otoshiro is already free of twisted distortion. So does Saegusa."

Mirai: "I know. Iris wiped them clean."

Karen: "Anyway, look, the first stone is about to be placed."

Mirai: "Uh-oh, I gotta take a photo. This is a historic moment right here!"

Mirai hurries toward the placement of the first stone with her phone camera ready.

Dark General: "And she thought she was Kiriya..."

Karen just laughs a little as they all witness the placement of the first foundation stone for Megakanon Academy.

Mirai: "And... there it is!"

Karen: "In due time, the first real idol school in Indonesia will become a reality."

Dark General: "Iris, Otoshiro, Saegusa, and even Wendy will have a new place for their passionate idol activities."

Karen: "But, I wonder what are they going to do while waiting for the construction to be finished..."

Dark General: "Yea, I hope they aren't running out of things to do. Aside from working as temporary freelance musicians, that is."

* * *

Back at the cafe...

Seira and Iris have just finished their third song, receiving a round of applause from the crowds currently in the cafe.

Iris: "Thank you so much!"

Kii: "You two are incredible!"

The cafe owner approaches the three.

Owner: "You girls really nailed it. Great job!"

Seira: "Nah, it's nothing. Singing these Indonesian songs is quite a new experience for me."

Owner: "But you did well enough. Just look at them, they look excited."

Seira: "Yea."

Owner: "With that, here's your money."

The cafe owner gives Seira quite a sum of money as a payment for her performance.

Seira: (bows down) "Thank you."

Owner: "Nah, no need to be too formal. We're pretty casual here."

Iris: "Anyway, what time is it?"

Owner: "Hm? It's almost 5 PM."

Iris: "Uh-oh, we better head back to the villa. Miyu is probably going to arrive in a few hours."

Seira: "You're right. It's about time we're gonna taste some Brain Thunder again."

Kii: "Yay!"

Owner: "Are you leaving now?"

Iris: "Yes, we're heading back home."

Owner: "I see. Once again, thank you for giving everyone here a marvelous performance. I'm looking forward for your next visit here."

The three thanked the cafe owner and then leaves the cafe, heading back to their villa with their Gundams. They once again land their Gundams on the same open spot near the pine forest and walk the rest of the way back to the villa. Once they're back, they take a bath before preparing for dinner and waiting for Miyu to arrive.

Kii: "What are we making right now?"

Iris: "A warm vegetable soup for this cold evening."

Seira: "You definitely want to get used to the cold mountain air in this area."

Kii: "Ah, I see."

Iris: "Kii, the carrots."

Kii: "Oh, hold on."

Kii gives the two carrots to Iris. She then begins to peel off its outer skin and chops it.

Kii: "So, have you asked your other self for the Brain Thunder recipe?"

Iris: "Yes, I have. She's going to arrive this evening."

Seira: "However, Kii, you need to hide. Don't let her know you're here."

Kii: (sigh) "I understand. You don't want any of them to be reminded of the past nightmares."

Iris: "I think they'll find out anyway. Besides, with many of them being Innovators and all that..."

Seira: "That means we have no choice but to tell them the truth, right?"

Iris: "Afraid so. But, again, let's not forget that God is dead. Remember what we learned from Aine- _chan_? She was the ONLY one besides my other self who ACTUALLY understood about us NOT having any intentions of bringing twisted distortions back to the Starlight friends."

Seira: "And the fact that she managed to persuade Ichigo and Aoi, who once hated me, into saving us and accepted us back as their friends..."

Kii: "You mean they're going to understand if we just tell them?"

Iris: "Most likely."

They continue their cooking. But as they're almost ready to put the vegetables into the boiling water, they hear someone knocking the door.

Seira: "It must be them."

While Iris and Kii are busy, Seira heads to the front door and opens it. However, instead of Miyu, she finds Camilla and Elfin - the **Novarupta**. Elfin in particular is wearing Venus Ark uniform.

Camilla: "Yo."

Elfin: " _Buena noches_. Or should I say 'good evening'."

Seira: "My other self and Elfin? Why? I thought Miyu is gonna be the one bringing the recipe."

Camilla: "Well, I figured I'd like to kill my boredom by visiting you here while bringing Elfin along. Besides, Miyu is okay with me visiting all of you here."

Seira: "Also, why is Elfin wearing a Venus Ark uniform? Don't tell me she's--!"

Elfin: "Uh-huh, I was accepted into Venus Ark by _la hermana perfecta_. Since Aria- _chan_ is effectively a free agent now, I ended up replacing her."

Seira: "Oh, come on. You're still calling Elza your _perfect sister_?"

Camilla: "Anyway, where is _Iridium_?"

Seira: "Stop calling her that. She's an Angel, not a transition metal. Anyway, she's cooking for dinner right now."

Camilla: "Hm, a dinner? I better try that out. Elfin, shall we?"

Elfin: "Uh-huh."

**Novarupta** walks in and sees Iris and Kii cooking.

Camilla: "The hell? Isn't that... Saegusa Kii?!"

Kii: "What the?! Another Seira- _chan_ in the house?! And is that Ichigo- _chan_ in a different uniform?!"

Elfin: "I am NOT Ichigo!"

Iris: "Easy, everyone. Easy."

Seira: "I can explain!"

Iris: "But let us finish the soup first."

Camilla: "Holy crap..."

**Novarupta** ends up waiting for Iris and Kii to finish cooking the soup, which is fairly quick. Once the soup is done, they bring it to the dining table and prepare themselves to eat.

All: _"Itadakimasu!_

They all begin eating. While eating, though...

Iris: "Um..."

Elfin: "Yes?"

Iris: "First off, We're sorry for not telling you the truth."

Seira: "It was me who wanted to retrieve Kii from the shattered world along with my guitar."

Camilla: "Why, though? What drove you into doing that? I don't mind you taking your guitar back, but why Kii?"

Iris: "Well, about that..."

Seira and Iris begin telling Camilla and Elfin about all the things that have happened in their world. They also fill in Kii with information about who Camilla actually is since they didn't get the chance to tell her about that before.

Camilla: "I see, **Megakanon Academy** , eh? And your Gundam is now called megaKanon, too?"

Elfin: "I'm actually somewhat familiar with both Ninja- _san_ and Commander's use of the name _Kanon_. I heard something involving that name happened at November 11."

Seira: "On my birthday? What is it?"

Elfin: "I don't know the details, but it was something big for Commander that gave significance to the name _Kanon_ even to this day. That day is now known as the _Day of Rupture_."

Camilla: "Rupture? As in Dimensional Rupture?"

Iris: "No, that's an entirely different thing."

Seira: "So, the reason why Ninja- _san_ 's main weapon is called _Khaos Kanon_ and why he gave me all these _Kanon_ -related stuffs with my new weapon, my Gundam's name, and even the idol school's name..."

Camilla: "If only you knew the full details."

Kii: "Anyway, please forgive Seira- _chan_ for her decision, okay? She didn't mean to harm any of you and your bonds. She understood fully about the risks of her retrieving me from the shattered world."

Camilla: "It's okay, we understand. After all, **Pure Palette** made us learn how to _forgive everything_. It was because of them that Ichigo, Aoi, and even I were able to forgive Seira despite what her dead counterpart from that twisted God has done to us."

Seira: "Thanks, you two."

Iris: "I knew you would understand."

Elfin: "No worries. We are **friends** , right? Wrapped within the Aikatsu ring and empowered by Frienergy, complete with mutual understanding towards each other?"

Everyone nods, including Kii despite not understanding about what Aikatsu ring and Frienergy are.

Kii: "So, where is the Brain Thunder recipe?"

Camilla: "Ah, the recipe, right?"

Camilla takes a piece of folded paper from the pocket of her leggings and gives it to Kii.

Kii: "Let's take a look... Ohh!"

As Kii opens up the paper, Seira and Iris are also taking a look at it.

Seira: "That must be it, the recipe for GENUINE Brain Thunder!"

Iris: "Alright! Thanks a lot, Dinah- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "Nah, don't mention it. Can't underestimate this culinary researcher. Also, there's no need for you to call me Dinah- _senpai_. You're not the same _Iridium_ as the other one."

Iris glares at Camilla with a grumpy look on her face.

Iris: "Fine. As you wish, Caminyan!"

Seira: "Nyan?"

Elfin: (pfft)

Camilla ends up facepalming.

Camilla: _"Damn that Otome for letting her know about that silly nickname..."_

* * *

At Starlight Academy's food court...

Otome: (sneezes)

Otome suddenly sneezes while eating dinner with her fellow STAR-ANIS members along with Shion as a substitute to Mizuki.

Ichigo: "Otome- _chan_ , what's wrong?"

Otome: "Uuhh, somebody must be talking about Otome out there. And it totally isn't a pleasant talk."

Yurika: "You must have done something unpleasant back in the day, hence the unpleasant talk about you. Come on, try to remember what you did. Fu fu fu."

Shion also scoffs at Otome.

Otome: "Otome did nothing wrong. You two are meanie!"

Shion: "Easy, easy."

Aoi: "I can probably tell who's doing that. I'd say it's..."

Ichigo: "Camilla, right?"

Aoi: "Exactly."

Yurika: "Oh yeah, she'll absolutely be the one saying such things."

Otome: "No, not her again...!"

* * *

A bit later.

Elfin is just about to leave Seira's villa.

Iris: "Leaving so soon?"

Elfin: "Just to you know, the World Aikatsu Cup isn't done yet."

Seira: "Ah, it's still ongoing, right?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh, there are two match-ups left in the quarter-finals."

Seira: "How did you do in there?"

Elfin: "I got into the quarter-finals as Mexico's representative. All went pretty well until..."

Camilla: "Kristy, Venus Ark's Indonesian representative, went out there guns a'blazing and wrecked her in the second quarter-finals match last afternoon. Holy crap was she really good."

Elfin: "Freaking Kristy. She got good really fast even though she only joined the school at the start of the CKN conflict. Perhaps that's what you would expect from a highly-talented Indonesian. They don't mess around."

Iris: "What about Yume and the others?"

Elfin: "There was actually something going on with Rola. She lost to Yume during the Japanese representative selection, so she ended up representing UK instead as her means to strike back. Mahiru also became the representative of France for that same reason - although I'd like to see Yozora- _san_ instead."

Seira: "Is that even possible? These two representing European countries?"

Elfin: "Hey, I became the Mexican representative myself despite how I came from a different dimension. Of course they can represent other countries, too."

Camilla: "Even I have no idea as to why that non-native representative thing is allowed in their world's Aikatsu."

Elfin: "Anyway, the next match-ups are going to be Mahiru versus Rei, and then Rola versus Kirara. That Mahiru match-up is going to be good."

Camilla: "Anyway, Elza got a _bye_ and is gonna face whoever came out victorious from the second semifinal match. Besides, this is also gonna be Rola's ultimate redemption match if she actually get to face Elza in there."

Seira: "Wow, I wish the best of luck for her, being my fellow rock-styled idol and all that."

Elfin: "I'm sorry, but Elza- _sama_ is going to win. She is my perfect sister."

Seira: "Don't say that. Rola has my support, okay?"

Camilla: "Okay, can we stop this now? It's almost late, you better head back there quick."

Elfin: "Ah, okay, okay. But what about you?"

Camilla: "I'm actually staying for a while. Also a nice chance for me to taste the famous Indonesian culinary... such as _rendang_."

Iris: "Hmm..."

Elfin: "So, I'll be heading out now. See ya."

Iris: "Be careful."

Elfin heads back to where she parked her Delta Gundam XTR before leaving.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular celebrates the birthday of Nakagawa Kanon from "The World God Only Knows" on March 03, which explains the usage of the name "Kanon" throughout this chapter.


	5. Play the Waiting Game

A few days later, in the EVA Series villa...

Seira, Camilla, and Iris are currently playing a game of _daifugo_ (Japanese "president" card game) with an Aikatsu-themed deck of playing cards while Kii is browsing the internet, looking for information of what the town has to offer. The three girls are in the middle of their first game with revolution rule and usage of joker cards allowed.

Seira: "Here."

Seira plays seven of spades and clubs.

Camilla: "Ah, I see, I still have something bigger."

Camilla then plays her next card, which is ten of hearts and diamonds. Then, without saying anything, Iris plays two of hearts and diamonds.

Seira: "That high already? Nope, pass."

Camilla: "I'll pass, too."

With the trick ended, Iris starts the next set of trick, involving her playing eight of diamonds and spades, which causes an eight-ender _(hachi-giri)_.

Camilla: " _Hachi-giri_? Damn, you're not messing around."

Iris simply laughs a little, then...

Iris: "I'm out..."

Without hesitation, Iris places her three remaining cards, which are revealed to be six of hearts, clubs, and spades - making her the first winner of the match.

Seira: "You're kidding me!"

Camilla: "TRIPLE SIX?! For real?! I thought you're an Angel! Or don't tell me you're actually Dolly Devil!"

Iris: "Well, I am... a _Fallen Angel_."

Seira: "Oww..."

Before they could continue playing, they can hear someone knocking the front door.

Kii: "Coming."

Kii with the orange cat that Seira originally took are going to the front door and opens it, revealing Naliputra and Wendy.

Kii: "Oh, Wendy?"

Wendy: "Hello."

The game of _daifugo_ they're having ends up getting interrupted as they notice a new person in the house. The three heads outside to meet their guests.

Camilla: "Who?"

Naliputra: "Ah, if it isn't Camilla. It's good to see you again."

Camilla: "It's you. And, who is this girl?

Naliputra: "Let me introduce my niece, Wendy Suryanda."

Wendy: "Hello."

Camilla: "Dang, I didn't know you have a niece. A cute one at that."

Wendy just smiles.

Wendy: "I've met Kii before. Are these three your friends?"

Kii: "Yes."

Seira: "My name's Otoshiro Seira, an EVA."

Camilla: "I'm Camilla Dinah, a culinary researcher now in search for Indonesia's finest cuisine."

Iris: "And I'm Iris, the 19th Angel."

Wendy: (pfft) "The other two are weird. EVA? 19th Angel?"

Camilla: "Nah, don't mind them being different."

Iris: "So, what brings you here?"

Naliputra: "I'd like Wendy to spend some time with all of you, so that she can get to know you better, perhaps even getting to know things from the different worlds. Besides, she's into idol activities."

Wendy: "Different worlds? Incredible. I did hear the news."

Seira: "By all means, come in. We'll gladly fill you in with things that you'll find interesting."

Iris: "That will also apply to Kii, since she's still fairly new here."

Naliputra: "Well, then, I'm leaving Wendy in your care."

Kii: "Where are you going now?"

Naliputra: "Back to overseeing the construction."

Kii: "I see."

Wendy: "Be careful, uncle."

Naliputra: "Don't worry, I will."

Naliputra then leaves with his car.

Wendy: "So, everyone, please take care of me."

Camilla: "Uh-huh."

Wendy: "Anyway, hold on, why do you look like Seira?"

Camilla: "Who? Me?"

Wendy: "Yes. Try tying your hair."

Camilla: "I don't have anything to tie my hair with."

Seira: "Or have I undo my ponytail instead."

Seira takes off her ribbon that ties her hair, and suddenly she becomes like Camilla's twin.

Kii: "Wow..."

Wendy: "My eyes aren't playing tricks on me, right? You two look like twins! You can even switch places if you really want to even though your eye colors are different."

Camilla: "After all, I was created BASED from Seira. Well, I mean that distorted counterpart that we killed along with God, not the one currently present here."

Iris: "Uh-huh. The Seira present with us here is absolutely different. She is an EVA, free of twisted distortions that almost tore the bonds of our friends out there."

Seira: "Hear that?"

Wendy: "Umm... uh-huh?"

Wendy is still confused at their statements as Seira ties her hair again.

Wendy: "Still, though, are all of you really into Aikatsu?"

Seira: "Well, duh."

Camilla: "Me? Ocassionally, yes. Most of the time, though, not so much. I'm more of a culinary researcher than a full-blown idol, remember?"

Iris: "But didn't you still have that idol energy? Without it, you won't be able to pilot your Zeta Stigmata."

Kii: "Zeta Stigmata?"

Seira: "It's her Gundam."

Iris: "Yea, Camilla did get involved in Aikatsu on certain ocassions, often times with her partner Elfin. She already left last night, though, back to her idol school. Who knows if she's ever gonna show up here again."

Wendy: "Does that mean an idol unit? Hold on, now I remember. I did see your face briefly in that hacked broadcast! You're the **Novarupta**!"

Camilla: "Yup, new eruption indeed."

Wendy: "And we're not too far from a volcano, too."

Camilla: "But Commander's friends associated my unit's creation more with Mount Kelud."

Wendy: "Ah, yes, I remember that recent big eruption. The volcano got its crater lake back, though, for better or worse since that was the most defining feature of Kelud."

Seira: "So, everyone, what are we going to do now? I mean, it's going to be a while until the idol school is finished."

Kii: "Uh-huh, we're basically playing the waiting game now, and we need something to do to kill as much time as possible."

Camilla: "Why don't you just try out the Brain Thunder recipe I gave to you a few days ago? Seriously, you haven't even looked at it yet until now."

Kii: "Oh man, you're right! I totally forgot!"

Wendy: "Brain Thunder? What is it?"

Seira: "It's a beverage from my world, and also Kii's favorite drink."

Camilla: "Do we even have the ingredients, though?"

Iris: "We do not..."

Camilla: "Great... Now someone has to go out there and buy 'em."

Iris: "I will go. Kii, you're coming with me."

Kii: "Uh-huh, gladly."

Camilla: "Hold on, I'll go instead."

Iris: "Eh?"

Camilla: "I have better knowledge at picking the correct ingredients. Besides, I'd like to explore more of this town."

Kii: "Hmm, okay then, I'll go with you, though it feels weird going with someone who looks like Seira- _chan_ but yet not the real thing."

Camilla: "Let's not talk about that for now."

Wendy: "What about us?"

Seira: "We... wait, and also resume our game of _daifugo_."

Wendy: "You're playing cards? Hey, count me in."

Iris: "The previous match is basically interrupted, so we'll start over with you."

Wendy; "Yes."

Camilla: "We're heading out, then. Come, little one."

Kii: "I'm not a _little one_!"

Camilla and Kii are then heading to where Zeta Stigmata is parked, which is at the same field near the pine forest. Once the two got into the Gundam's cockpit, Camilla powers up the system and gets her Gundam up, flying up before transforming into Waverider mode to boost towards the town, passing over the villa. By the time that happens, everyone else is already inside, resuming their game of _daifugo_ with Wendy this time around.

* * *

At the construction site, HAVOC Commander is now with Karen and Naliputra overseeing things. At this point, the workers are just about done with the building foundations and are now beginning to work on the actual building itself.

Naliputra: "This will take quite a while."

Dark General: "But seeing how surprisingly fast the foundation is finished, I bet they can do the same with the main building."

Karen: "I think we underestimated their capabilities. They really are great construction workers."

Dark General: "Still, though, they still have to put their stamina into consideration. Despite having the numbers, this workload can be a bit too much for them to handle, even with the help of mobile suits."

Karen: "By the way, Naliputra, I thought you're bringing your niece with you."

Naliputra: "Wendy? No, I left her with the idols."

Dark General: "With Otoshiro and the others, right? That is good, actually. Didn't she want to know more about idol activities?"

Karen: "In that case, having interactions with Otoshiro's group will be pretty beneficial for her. She can get prepared better once she is thrown into full-blown Aikatsu."

Naliputa: "Yea, I'm hoping for the best for her. Before knowing about the Ultimate Friends, Wendy was pretty quiet and a time-wasting lazy girl, made worse by the fact that she had no access to good entertainment stuffs due to CKN blocking them all."

Karen: "That's a shame."

Naliputra: "But, thanks to our efforts, CKN is defeated and Wendy can now access the good stuffs, improving her taste a lot and gave her the motivation to try out idol activities, becoming much more of an active girl as a result. My older sister was grateful that her daughter has changed for the better."

Dark General: "Glad to hear it."

Karen: "And things will be even better once this idol school is finished. Not only Wendy will get to experience the real Aikatsu, but also other Indonesian girls with the passion and potential will."

And thus they continue observing the construction process.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the villa...

Wendy: "Yes, I'm in the lead now!"

Seira and Iris are visibly surprised to see Wendy already has less cards remaining on her hand.

Iris: "Wow, that's fast. That was lucky."

Wendy: "Lucky? Do I look like a lucker to you?"

Seira: "Nah, can't tell. Oh, it's my turn. I'll show you..."

Seira looks at the king of hearts card that Wendy just played.

Seira: "Ah, crap. Pass!"

Wendy giggles at Seira as she is forced to skip her turn as she doesn't have any strong enough cards.

Iris: "Well, there's only one thing left for me to do."

Wendy: "Eh?"

Without saying anything else, Iris immediately plays her ace of spades, ending the turn. As Iris gets her turn again, she plays eight of diamonds and clubs, causing _hachi-giri_.

Seira: _"Hachi-giri?!"_

Right after the _hachi-giri_ , Iris plays her four remaining card: all 7's, thus winning her the game.

Wendy: "ALL LUCKY 7'S?! Are you kidding me?! You're way more of a lucker than I am!"

Seira: "She got 666 before, so this one kinda neutralizes the satanic effect from before."

Wendy: "Still, though, she got four-of-a-kind!"

Seira: "Fitting for her, actually. A rainbow with seven colors."

Iris: "Reminds me of Yume- _chan_. Anyway, it's just you two now. Let's continue."

Seira: "Okay then, game on."

Seira and Wendy continues playing until...

Wendy: "Done..."

Wendy puts her last card off, which is an ace of hearts.

Seira: "Oh, come on!"

Seira throws her remaining cards onto the table as she's quite upset of her loss, especially after Camilla kinda screwed her before.

Seira: "But I'm not done yet. Let's start the next round."

Wendy: "Okay, I'm not scared."

With Seira being the loser once again, she has to shuffle and deal the cards. But, as she deals the last card to herself, everyone hears a noise from outside.

Seira: "That noise..."

Iris: "It sounds like a mobile suite engine. Maybe Dinah- _senpai_ 's back?"

Wendy: "They return that fast?"

Seira: "Must have found all the ingredients for Brain Thunder, most likely."

Wendy: "Should we help them carry their stuffs?"

Iris: "Sure."

The three stops playing for the moment and heads out to the area where the Gundams are usually parked. Just as they're halfway through, they already run into Camilla and Kii carrying the ingredients.

Seira: "There you are."

Camilla: "Uh-huh, we got all the ingredients."

Kii: "We looked around for the most complete stores out there. Luckily we found one supermarket that has everything we needed. So, things are ok-ok-okay now and we're ready to brew."

Seira: "Cool! Which means we can try making our own Brain Thunder now!"

Iris: "Yup, let's do it."

Everyone then heads back to the villa. Just as they get into the villa, Camilla's phone rings.

Camilla: "Hm? Who?"

Camilla takes her phone and answers the call, which is from Elfin.

Camilla: "It's you. What's wrong?"

Elfin: _"Camilla-san! La hermana just got steamrolled!"_

Camilla: "Holy crap! Elza, you said? She lost the tourney?"

Elfin: _"Yes, she really lost! Rola went full-blast against her, unleashing something that looked oddly familiar to the Four-Stars idols."_

Camilla: "Don't tell me she gained access to--!"

Elfin: _"Yume was just as surprised as everyone else. It was the same overdrive that Yume once had."_

Camilla: "Damn. Is her body going to be okay? I mean, AFAIK, it puts the user's body under a quite serious amount of strain. Or... it got merged with Rola's Innovator power like Yume?"

Elfin: _"That's gotta be the case, since she barely felt any strain after performing. Seriously, Rola, you've gone too far now. La hermana is no longer perfect now."_

Camilla: (pfft) "Too bad. I bet Juri's gonna say that line again to Elza. Now, then, I need to get busy making Dino-- err I mean Brain Thunder."

Elfin: _"Ah, I see. Anyway, when are you going to head back?"_

Camilla: "I don't know. I still want to travel around for the culinary, y'know?"

Elfin: _"Oh, come on. La hermana may need some company after her loss, y'know?"_

Camilla: "I know, I know. I'll think about it. See you later, then."

Camilla ends the call.

Seira: "Was it LaLaLa-Masakari?"

Kii: (pfft)

Camilla: "Yea, she informed me that Elza got steamrolled by Rola in the World Aikatsu Cup."

Iris: "Dang, that's huge."

Seira: "She has made me proud as a fellow rock-styled idol. Nice job dethroning that Perfect Queen there, Sakuraba Roadrola."

Iris: "As if it's Rola's turn of saying _'Esto es el fin'_ to Elza ever since Juri- _chan_ said that before."

Camilla: "I thought about that."

Wendy: "That was Elfin, right?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh. This phone call goes through dimensions."

Wendy: "Wow, making phone calls between dimensions? I seriously have never seen this kind of technology before."

Iris: "Wait until you see what Starlight Academy is capable of."

Kii: "Hey, let's start making the Brain Thunder! I can't wait to do it!"

Camilla: "Okay, okay."

Seira: "Let's prepare the ingredients, then."

Iris: "Yup, let's do it."

The five girls are then heading to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for making their own Brain Thunder while carefully reading the recipe that they have to make sure that they don't miss anything. After some careful mixing and tests, they managed to get one perfect mix of Brain Thunder. Kii tries drinking one, and...

Kii: "Yes! Ok-ok-okay! Tastes just like the original one!"

Wendy: "We did it!"

Iris: "That was such a perfect blend."

Camilla: "That's why you can't underestimate my culinary research."

They begin enjoying their home-made Brain Thunder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Four-Stars world...

Yume and Rola are now in their waiting room not too long after the match-up between Rola and Elza ended in the World Aikatsu Cup.

Yume: "Rola, that was incredible! You truly made your ultimate comeback there!"

Rola: "Yea, and that gets me going even more, especially when I finally get to face you in the grand final. I'm totally gonna go full-blast to win. Are you up to it, Yume?"

Yume: "Of course, you're not gonna find me an easy prey just because you have unlocked the same overdrive that I once had."

Rola: "And I didn't strain my body, either. I bet that's because of our Innovation."

Yume: "The battle between Innovators, it is then. I'm also going full strength, and also show everyone our brigthest light of all time."

Rola: "You bet."

Suddenly, they are visited by their friends. Koharu, Mahiru, Ako, and Lily.

Yume: "Everyone?"

Mahiru: "Rola, that was one hell of a surprise!"

Ako: "When did you unlock that power? And when?"

Rola: "Uh, by sheer determination, I guess?"

Lily: "I understand Sakuraba may have beaten Elza- _san_ once with Nijino's help back then. But, with this one, she did it on her own, with her own power."

Rola: "Yes, I can't afford to fail anymore, even on my own. That is why I had to push my determination and my spirit."

Mahiru: "And by reaching your limit, or breaking it, you've unlocked that overdrive."

KoHARU: "Yume- _chan_ , are you okay with Rola- _chan_ having the same overdrive as yours now?"

Yume: "I have no problems with that, Koharu- _chan_. That simply means I get to push myself way further than before, on even grounds thanks to Rola's overdrive."

Lily: "That grand final is going to put them into the ultimate test. Who shall stand victorious in the end? Who shall become the ultimate idol carrying the trophy of World Aikatsu Cup? Only the one with the strongest idol energy and willpower will."

Rola: "I'm definitely prepared and ready."

Yume: "I'm not gonna back down without a fight, either. Neither can I think negatively. Knowing that you have beaten Elza- _san_ , I really can't underestimate you anymore."

Ako: "Still, even though this is competitive, you better not forget that you're also performing for everyone's enjoyment."

KoHARU: "Ako- _chan_ is right. All of us always enjoy you singing and dancing on the stage while shining brightly."

Yume: "Thank you, Koharu- _chan_ , everyone. I promise I will make all of you enjoy our performance."

Rola: "I'll also make sure you can witness our shine and passion."

At the same time, Elfin passes by Yume and Rola's waiting room. She notices everyone's voices from inside the room and stops for a while. After a few seconds, however, she walks away from the room before running into Rei and Kirara ahead.

Elfin: "You two..."

Rei: "Ah, there you are."

Elfin: "Hm? Were you looking for me?"

Kirara: "Yes, we are. We need to come together and help comfort Elza- _sama_."

Elfin: "I know, _la hermana_ must be quite shocked to see how powerful Rola has become, not only in that Gundam battle with Yume back then, but also in this competition."

Rei: "When I saw Elza leaving the stage after the results were out, she looked a bit upset. With her perfection crumbling even more than it already has, I fear she might get consumed by negativity."

Elfin: "We really need to find her and refill her with _positividad_. Let's go, then."

Rei: "Yes."

Kirara: "Lead the way, El- _chan_."

The three then heads out to find where Elza currently is.

* * *

Back at the EVA Series villa...

The group are satisfied with their experiment on making their own Brain Thunder.

Kii: "The experiment was a success. Can we sell it here?"

Camilla: "That's a nice idea. Might as well make use of the time you have while you wait for your new idol school to be completed."

Iris: "Combined with Seira and I performing from places to places, just imagine how much money we're going to make."

Seira: "If we can stockpile a lot of money from all that, we won't need to rely on Commander's money anymore. He's gonna have less burden on his money allocation."

Kii: "But where should we sell them?"

Wendy: "Why not sell it at my school? A new kind of beverage is totally going to hype my classmates up."

Kii: "Ok-ok-okay, then."

Camilla: "Obviously, I'm gonna travel around for my culinary research."

Iris: "Without company?"

Camilla: "It can't be helped. I've been doing all these solo, and no one else seem to be interested."

Iris: "Why not ask Elfin to come along? I mean, the tourney is almost finished, right?"

Camilla: "If she really wants to, that is. I bet she still wanna stay to witness the final showdown between Yume and Rola. That's one hell of an event, I tell ya. I'll probably contact her after the tourney's done."

Wendy: "I'm getting more curious to meet Elfin and see how good she really is."

Camilla: "She isn't that good. After all, Kristy wrecked her."

Iris: (pfft) "Elfin really got some taste of Indonesia's musical talent. I bet Kristy said Juri- _chan_ 's line after the match-up."

Camilla: _"Esto es el fin, La-Masakari_."

Seira, Kii, and Wendy scoffs at Camilla trying to speak Spanish and actually getting the name joke.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	6. New Idol Travels (Part 01)

About three weeks have passed since Kii's arrival in the Indonesia of Star Harmony world. With the help of Seira, Iris, and Wendy, Kii is slowly but surely getting more accustomed to her new life as everyone is waiting for the construction of Megakanon Academy to be finished. As **EVA Series** , Seira and Iris have been continuing their work as freelance music performers around Bandung, while Kii started selling Brain Thunder at Wendy's school. Camilla, who stayed a bit longer for her culinary research, has returned back to the Starlight world ten days prior. In her place, Elfin went to the Star Harmony world after her business with World Aikatsu Cup was finished. She stayed with HAVOC Commander for the time being.

One afternoon, in a cafe at Bandung...

Cafe owner: "Thank you for your amazing performance here. Looking forward for your next visit here sometime."

Seira/Iris: "Thank you so much.

Seira and Iris are thanking the cafe owner after they got paid for their performance. The two are then leaving the cafe, heading back to their Gundams.

Iris: "In just a month, we're gaining quite a profit."

Seira: "Yea, it really is a good idea to become a freelance performers to kill time. That way, we can rely less on Commander's money."

Iris: "And I wonder how far they've gone with the school's construction process."

Seira: "Hmm, it's been only a month after the first stone placement. Last time we were there was one week ago, with the main building's internal structure about halfway complete."

Iris: "Considering how fast they've been working. I really can't wait to see the academy finished."

Seira: "Uh-huh, me too. Anyway, let's check on Kii."

Iris: "Sure."

The two continue walking until they reach their Gundams. They get into the cockpit and lifts off, heading towards where Wendy's school is to check on Kii. Once they arrive in front of the school gate, they immediately notice Kii heading out of the school with Wendy alongside her.

Seira: "There they are."

Seira and Iris hop off their Gundams.

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ and Iris- _chan_!"

Wendy: "Hey, you two are gonna pick us up?"

Iris: "Umm, yea. We were just finished with our more recent performance in a cafe. Suffice to say, things went smoothly."

Kii: "It's the same for us. Our Brain Thunder business is going really smoothly. Everyone likes it, even the school officials."

Seira: "Ah, I'm glad to hear it."

Wendy: "With that out of the way for now, let's head back home."

Kii: "To our villa, right?"

Iris: "Uh-huh."

The four then heads back to the villa using Ao Futuris Zero and megaKanon. However, once they arrive, they notice Delta Gundam XTR standing at the usual parking spot.

Iris: "Hey, that must be Elfin waiting for us."

Wendy: "You mean the Venus Ark girl?"

Elfin, sitting inside her Gundam's cockpit while relaxing, notices the two Gundams arriving.

Elfin: "It's them..."

Elfin then opens up the cockpit hatch and hops down as the two Gundams land near her and everyone also hop off.

Seira: "You're here."

Elfin: "Yup. I just got back from my travel around West Java."

Kii: "Really? You didn't even tell us anything."

Elfin: "Me being lazy, that is. As I arrived at Commander's office over a week ago, I stayed for a bit and then took off right away for my travels."

Iris: "Anyway, how are your friends doing in the Four-Stars world?"

Elfin: "They're doing fine. Yume in particular is doing better than ever since she won the tourney."

Seira: "Yea, I remember when Camilla received your report on the World Aikatsu Cup and told us about it. Just, dang, that was a really close match."

Wendy: "The more I hear about it, the more I'm getting interested of going to these different worlds."

Iris: "I'd like to go there, too, for once. But..."

Wendy: "I know, Seira isn't exactly up to it, right?"

Seira does not respond.

Kii: "But I miss our friends at Starlight. I want to meet them again."

Iris: "Stop making me feel even more guilty than I already have."

Elfin: "It really is not wise idea to force your desire towards Seira. I mean, it was her choice to maintain a safe distance from our Starlight friends. She respected them, which means we also have to respect her decision."

Seira: "Everyone, I'm sorry for all that. But I'm glad you can understand."

Iris: "Then I should be the one accompanying Wendy in the tour."

Wendy: "You're going to take me there? Yay! But when?"

Iris: "Hmm... that's a good question. Oh, aren't we getting national holiday soon?"

Wendy: "Ah, you're right, there's going to be an extended weekend this month. The holiday is on next Friday, which means we're going to have three days worth of interdimensional vacation."

Elfin: "And now is Tuesday."

Kii: "In three days, eh?"

Wendy: "Yay! I can't wait!"

Elfin: "How should we spend our time during these three days, though?"

Iris: "I think... For day one, we go to this world's Japan to meet Aine- _chan_ 's group. Day two, we go to Yume- _chan_. And finally, day three, we go to Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Elfin: "Just call her Ichigo. You're not Miyu- _chan_ , remember?"

Iris: "Well, I was ONCE Miyu. I was part of her."

Elfin: "Yea, you don't need to bring that up again. We all know."

Wendy: "Is our schedule settled now?"

Iris: "Yup."

Kii: "Let's head back to our villa, okay?"

Elfin: "Ah, understood."

Everyone then heads back to the EVA Series villa, and they actually decide to have a game of _daifugo_ with Elfin, with Seira being really into it since she wants some comeback after her frequent losses. This time, the players are Seira, Elfin, and Iris.

Seira: "Now, I'll make sure that if you're **do** , then I'm **re**. And if you're **re** , then I'm **mi**. I'll always be--"

Elfin: "Well, if you're **mi** , then I'm... **DORIME**."

Elfin suddenly starts praying. Seira's jaw drops seeing her while Iris simply scoffs.

Seira: "Wut?"

Iris: (pfft) "Are you being religious here?"

Elfin: "Religious? Well, I was originally a nun in my world, believe it or not. Not gonna lie, it's been a while."

Seira: "I never knew that."

Iris: "Neither do I. Ah, okay, let's start the game."

The three then starts playing.

* * *

Later that night, at the construction site of Megakanon Academy...

Ivan, tasked to oversee today's construction progress, is just about to go home as the workers are finished with their job for today. He is accompanied by Rise at the moment.

Ivan: "Let's see, we're about 60% complete, right?"

Work leader: "Uh-huh. With our current manpower, we should be able to get everything completed in roughly a month or so."

Rise: "Glad to hear it."

Ivan: "Now that our job for today is done, let's go home, shall we?"

Work leader: "Yea, gotta refill our stamina. Even with mobile suits, construction works still use up quite a lot of stamina, y'know?"

Rise: "I know. Just get enough meal and rest."

Work leader: "Yes. Well, off we go then."

Ivan: "Be careful on your way back."

The construction leader heads back home with his MS, followed by the others. Ivan and Rise are waiting for a little bit until everyone has gone, and then they're going back to their car.

Rise: "Anyway, Ivan, you're no longer piloting your mobile suit. Where is it now?"

Ivan: "I left it under the sea."

Rise: "Eh? Why? The thing's gonna be full of rust and seaweeds if you leave it for too long."

Ivan: "I don't care. After all, I don't want to pilot that thing anymore, for our blinded days are over."

Rise: "Ah, I understand. Your eyes have been opened since both versions of HAVOC Commander slapped some sense onto you."

Ivan: "All we can do right now is walk towards the future without shoving blinded religious belief down people's throats."

Rise: "Uh-huh, mutual understanding and stuff. So, let's go home."

Ivan nods and then starts his car to head back home.

* * *

Three days later...

The long weekend has begun. Wendy, with her plan to visit the Ultimate Friends alongside Iris, stayed in the EVA Series villa one day prior. Everyone gets up relatively early in the morning and starts getting prepared.

Wendy: "Alright, all set and done. I'm ready to go."

Wendy looks at her bag full of stuffs that she's going to bring along.

Seira: "What about you, Iris?"

Iris: "Yup, I'm fully prepped and ready, too."

Seira: "Alrighty, then. Let's head to our parking area."

Everyone then heads to the parking area of their Gundams. Seira in particular is bringing her orange cat again since the cat loves running around that area.

Elfin: "Okay, here we are. Shall we go, then?"

Iris: "Hm? Are you coming along?"

Elfin: "Not today, though. Aren't you visiting the Four-Stars world in the second day?"

Wendy: "Yes."

Elfin: "Then I'm coming with you in the second day. Just you wait."

Iris: "I see. Shall we go now?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh. The faster, the better."

Seira: "Have a nice trip."

After that, Iris brings Wendy into the cockpit of Ao Futuris Zero. Once everything's set, Iris powers up the Gundam and lifts off, heading to Japan.

Kii: "Now, then, what should we do?"

Seira: "A good question."

Elfin: "What if we go together? Going to places you have not visited before outside of this town?"

Seira: "I've visited the southern parts of the town. So, where should we go next? West? East?"

* * *

In just thirty minutes, Iris and Wendy have reached Japan. As they stop for a moment, they're right above Mount Yamizo.

Iris: "Welcome to Japan."

Wendy: "Wow, how long was the travel time?"

Iris: "About thirty minutes, I guess. Besides, I went Trans-Am to crank up the speed."

Wendy: "Oh, no wonder. You're going three times faster."

Iris: "So, then, let us visit Star Harmony Academy. It is where Ayin and her friends reside."

Wendy: "Ayin?"

Iris: "Err, I mean Aine- _chan_."

Iris then heads toward Star Harmony Academy and lands near the school gate. From inside the school, both Aine and Mio are able to sense Iris' arrival.

Aine: "Hey, isn't that--?"

Mio: "I know. It's highly unusual for her to come here."

Aine: "Let's go out there and see her, shall we?"

Aine and Mio then heads out of the school to see who's coming. Once they're outside, they find Ao Futuris Zero.

Aine: "Hold on, isn't this Miyu- _chan_ 's Gundam?"

Mio: "Wait, no, the colors are slightly different. And the weapons... Oh, man, the weapons."

The cockpit hatch is opened, revealing Iris.

Iris: "Hello there, **Pure Palette**. It's been a while."

Mio: "Iris- _san_! What brings you here?"

Iris: "Well, a friend of mine wants to meet all of you who fought and defeated CKN. She's right behind me."

Wendy shows up from behind Iris.

Aine: "A new face?'

Wendy: "Um, hello, my name is Wendy. I'm from Indonesia."

Aine: "Ah, hello."

Iris: "Wendy is Naliputra's niece. Remember him? He was one of the rebel leaders that my other self rescued back when he first arrived here."

Mio: "Wow, this is my first time hearing that he has a niece."

Wendy: "Ehehe."

Iris: "Wendy here wants to meet up with you and your friends. She's been heavily into **Love Me Tear** since the day you showed up in that hacked broadcast, and now her interest on Aikatsu has grown."

Aine: "Ah, I remember, Ninja- _san_ hacked into CKN's broadcast to expose their crimes."

Mio: "And... you're into **Love Me Tear**?!"

Mio suddenly goes highly enthusiastic just as Wendy hops down the cockpit.

Wendy: "Eh? Eh? What's wrong?"

Aine: "I'm sorry, but she's also a big fan of **Love Me Tear**. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself properly. I am Yuuki Aine, an idol of Star Harmony Academy."

Mio: "And I am her partner, Minato Mio."

Aine/Mio: "Together, we are **Pure Palette**."

Wendy: "I saw you in that broadcast. You two were awesome, fighting alongside _infinity_ itself to defeat CKN and stuff."

Mio: "Hehe, you're flattering us. Anyway, you said you're heavily into **Love Me Tear** , right? Have you met either Karen- _san_ or Mirai- _san_?"

Wendy: "I did meet with either one of them days ago at the construction site."

Aine: "Construction site?"

Iris: "Hm? I thought Karen told you about the new idol school for Indonesia."

Mio: "You mean, they're finally building an idol school there?"

Iris; "Uh-huh, and they call it _Megakanon Academy_."

Aine: " _Megakanon_? That sounds... weird. But, still, I'm glad that the construction seems to be proceeding smoothly. Which means Indonesia is going to have their own Aikatsu coming their way."

Mio: "I wonder how exciting it's gonna be."

Wendy: "I know, I also can't wait."

Iris: "Anyway, where is Maika- _chan_ and Ema- _chan_?"

Maika: "Were you looking for us?"

Right after Iris asks about Maika and Ema, they're actually right behind Aine and Mio.

Iris: "Whoa, speak of the devil."

Wendy: "Ah, **Honey Cat** is here!"

Ema: "Yup, so _pretty_!"

Maika: "And _sexy_!"

Iris: "Your roll call never gets old."

Ema: "Hehe, thanks. So, who are you?"

Wendy: "I'm Wendy from Indonesia. I asked Iris to bring me here to spend my long weekend."

Iris: "Actually, she wants not only to meet you, but also to meet our fellow Ultimate Friends from Starlight and Four-Stars."

Aine: "You're planning to visit our friends in the other worlds? Wow. I'd like to visit them, too, cause it's been a while."

Iris: "But we're spending our time here for today. For the next day, we're going to visit Four-Stars."

Mio: "Ah, I see."

Shortly after, **Reflect Moon** also arrives.

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_! Kaguya- _chan_!"

SK: "We saw this Ao Futuris-lookalike and decided to follow it."

Kaguya: "Also, Iris- _san_ , eh? Good to see you again."

Iris: "Well, it is Ao Futuris Zero. Similar to the one Kiriya- _senpai_ and my other self used, but redesigned to suit my preference. Anyway, nice to meet you again, Shirayuri twins. Also, Sakuya, do you still serve your vampire master with your knives? And is Kaguya still a NEET like before?"

SK: "Knives? Vampire master? What does that even mean? And Kaguya- _chan_ is never a NEET. What's wrong?"

Iris: "Um, nevermind."

Kaguya: "So, there's a new girl with you. Who is she?"

Aine: "She is Wendy from Indonesia, she is Naliputra's niece."

SK: "Naliputra? Wasn't he one of of the rebel leaders?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh, that's my uncle. As to why I am here, I'd like to meet all of you who fought and defeated CKN to save not only our entertainment industry, but also Aikatsu in general and even the multiverse as well. Of course I want to delve deeper into Aikatsu with all of you, too."

Mio: "By all means, welcome."

Aine: "I will gladly assist you in getting into Aikatsu."

Wendy approaches Aine.

Wendy: "You're just as friendly as people make you out to be."

Aine: "Of course. My goal is still to make one million friends."

Wendy: (whistles)

Ema: "So, then, you wanna tour around Star Harmony Academy?"

Wendy: "Can I? Yes, gladly!"

Aine: "Alright. Come along, then."

Wendy then proceeds to follow Aine's group into Star Harmony Academy with Iris following from behind. In there, she is introduced to Tamaki, Chiharu, and Ken.

Ken: "Ah, who do we have here?"

Aine: "This is Wendy, our new friend from Indonesia."

Wendy: "Nice to meet you all."

Chiharu: (smiles) "Good to see you. I am Hachiya Chiharu, the designer of Aine- _chan_ 's brand **Sugar Melody**."

Tamaki: "I am Enjouji Tamaki, the manager of Star Harmony Academy idols."

Ken: "My name's Ken Mayuzumi, the hair and make-up artist. You probably could use some styling to prepare for your Aikatsu. Would you like to--?"

Wendy: "Eh? Eh? Why so sudden? I'm fine for now, that can wait."

Ken: "Oh man."

Chiharu: "Ehehe."

Mio: "Come on..."

Tamaki: "So, I heard you were inspired by how everyone fought and defeated CKN, am I right?"

Wendy: "Yup, that's right."

Tamaki: "I'd like to ask you this... Is HAVOC Commander much better now than he was during the conflict?"

Wendy: "Eh? Why do you ask?"

Mio: "Um, Tamaki- _san_ , I don't think she knows about his edgy attitude from back then."

Wendy: "Was he that edgy? I didn't know."

Mio: "He REALLY was so edgy that we got cut and bleed from his attitude. He was blinded by his lust for vengeance."

Wendy: "Ouch. But, as far as I can see, HAVOC Commander is more of a chill person than he is edgy."

Iris: "That is right, he's a bit more friendly nowadays."

Tamaki: "I'm glad to hear it. Ninja- _san_ really gave him a well-deserved _correction_."

Wendy: "Ninja- _san_? You mean the mysterious ninja who hacked CKN's broadcast?"

Aine: "Uh-huh."

Wendy: "Where is he now?"

Iris: "Well, he lives in the Starlight world. Gotta wait until the third day."

Mio: "Now, then, we'll show you the other facilities in our school."

Everyone then leaves Tamaki's office room to continue their tour around Star Harmony Academy.

After about an hour of tour, everyone are back at the school entrance.

Aine: "What do you think about this school?"

Wendy: "It was fun. I liked it."

Aine: "Now, let's visit my house, shall we?"

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Everyone then heads to Aine's hose, the Penguin Cafe.

Aine: "Welcome to Penguin Cafe."

Wendy: "Wow, I didn't know your family runs a cafe."

Aine: "If you want, why not taste ourspecialty?"

Aine/Mio: "The **tomato basil cheese special sandwich**! Eh?"

The two laughs at each other.

Wendy: "Ahaha, as expected from **Pure Palette**."

Mio: "Do you want it?"

Wendy: "Certainly."

They enter Aine's house, getting greeted by Penne.

Wendy: "You have a pet penguin? I didn't know that."

Aine: "Yes, his name is Penne. He is the reason for the name of our cafe."

Penne then stares at Mio, causing her to blush.

Iris: (pfft)

Wendy: "Why is she blushing at the penguin?"

Mio: "I-it's nothing!"

Iris: "I can feel the love, actually."

Wendy: "You mean--?!"

Mio: "No, no, no!"

Aine: "Easy there, Mio. Easy. Now, then, shall we make you the sandwich?"

Iris: "Yea."

Aine: "Alrighty, then. Please wait while I make you the sandwich. Mio, come and help me."

Mio: "Ah, right."

Aine then heads to the kitchen, followed by Mio, to make the sandwich for Wendy and Iris.

Wendy: "Have you tasted Aine's sandwich before?"

Iris: "I actually have before we started the Ultimate Friends Show back then. And it was exquisite. Even Dinah- _senpai_ gave it her seal of approval."

Wendy: "Hmm, nice."

Kaguya: "Seal of approval? I didn't remember that."

SK: "Now that you mention it, how is Otoshiro doing at Indonesia?"

Iris: "Hm? Oh, she's doing fine. Afraid she's gonna be alone while I'm gone? No worries, she has made some new friends in there beyond just the Commander and his folks."

Iris continues to hide the fact that Seira also has Kii living with her.

SK: "I'm glad to hear it. And to know that you're going to have your new idol academy..."

Maika: "Things are going to heat up, right?"

Iris: "Totally. Even Wendy is hyped."

Shortly afterwards, Aine and Mio have finished making the sandwich.

Aine: "Your sandwich is ready."

Wendy: "Yes!"

Aine brings the sandwich to Wendy.

Wendy: "Let's see how this bad boy tastes."

Wendy takes a single bite on the sandwich.

Aine: "How is it?"

Wendy: "Hmm..."

Mio: "Err..."

Wendy: "Wow, yeah! Just as Iris said, this sandwich is exquisite! It's yummy!"

Aine: "Yaay!"

Wendy continues eating the sandwich. Once she's done...

Wendy: "Ah, that was great. Now, I wonder if I can start practicing."

Aine: "Eh? You wanna practice now?"

Mio: "Sure, why not? I'd like to see how you can keep up with us."

Iris: "I'll join in. That means we're heading back to the school, right?"

Aine: "Uh-huh. Let's go, then."

Wendy: "Right."

Everyone heads back to Star Harmony Academy. Together with AIne, Mio, and Iris, Wendy enters to the practice room to start their session, dancing to the song "Aikatsu Friends".

* * *

Meanwhile, back at West Java...

Seira and Kii are following Elfin to places she has visited before around the province. After visiting the Cipatat limestone quarry, the Saguling dam, "Sanghyangtikoro" watergate, and the snack stores at Cianjur, they are now at the Mount Gede-Pangrango National Park, hovering over the area in their Gundams.

Seira: "Two volcanoes, it looks like."

Elfin: "But the only active one is the east one, Mount Gede."

Kii: "Gede?"

Elfin: "I hear 'gede' means 'big' in Sundanese."

Kii: "Obviously a 'big mountain'."

Seira: "I thought you're only interested in Spanish."

Elfin: "Hey, learning other languages isn't a bad thing, y'know?"

Seira: "Um, sorry. So, what's next? Oh, hold on, lemme zoom in."

Seira zooms in to the area with tea plantation.

Seira: "That tea plantation area reminds me of Rancabali."

Elfin: "Oh, that one? That area is simply called 'Puncak', which means 'peak'. Though I don't know why people called it that way since it's barely the peak of a mountain."

Seira: "Now I want some cool mountain air again. Let's skip ahead to Puncak, shall we?"

Kii: "More mountain air? Oh man, I hope I don't catch cold from too much mountain air."

Elfin: "Don't worry, you'll adapt and eventually be like Commander. Oh, wait, Commander grew up near the mountains, of course he's already used to the cooler air. And, oh, let's not forget about _Taman Safari_."

Kii: "You mean a zoo-like recreation area?"

Elfin: "Yup."

Seira: "Then let's move. Can't wait to enjoy more mountain air."

Elfin: "Okay, okay, I know. Enjoy catching cold, hehehe."

The three then start heading to Puncak and lands in the middle of a tea plantation area. They get out of their Gundams, and immediately feels the cold air.

Kii: "It's cold...!"

Elfin: "Well, duh."

Kii: "Both of you aren't fazed by it?"

Seira: "I've stayed a bit longer in this kind of area, so my body has adapted to this air. Come on, Kii, you can get used to it."

Kii: "Okay, I'll try."

The three are then walking to the nearest food stand that sells boiled corns and warm drinks. They decide to stop by and get something to eat before they start going to _Taman Safari_.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	7. New Idol Travels (Part 02)

Back at Star Harmony Academy...

Aine, Mio, Iris, and Wendy have just done practicing. They all sit back at the corner to take a rest and drink their bottles of water.

Mio: "Wendy, you're doing a good job keeping up with us."

Iris: "Despite her being fairly new in Aikatsu... that is quite incredible, if I may say."

Wendy: "Hehe, it's not much, really."

Iris: "But, hold on, it could be because of Indonesia having hidden talented people all over the nation. Wendy could be one of them, just like Kristy in the Four-Stars world when she eliminated Elfin during World Aikatsu Cup."

Mio: "Oh, that Indonesian representative for their World Aikatsu Cup, correct?"

Iris nods at Mio.

Aine: "That may explain why Wendy shows such a fast improvement in her skills. Speaking of Four-Stars world, it is your next destination, right?"

Wendy: "Yes, we'll head there tomorrow."

Mio: "Should we contact them first?"

Wendy: "Hmm... should we?"

Iris: "I prefer giving them a surprise, although I bet Yume- _chan_ and Rola will find out easily."

Aine: "Ah, I know. They're Innovators, after all."

Wendy: "Hold on. What do you mean 'Innovators'?"

Iris: "Um... That may require some explanations, and I am NOT very good at this Innovator topic."

Mio: "Neither are we."

Aine: "It's up to Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , and Aria- _san_ to do all the explaining. They're the strongest Innovators, after all."

Wendy: "Uh, okay."

Wendy drinks more water off her bottle.

Aine: "Now that we're done with the practice, let's meet up with the others."

Mio: "And, also, we're going to perform tonight. Wanna watch?"

Iris: "Actually, I'd like to perform with you."

Aine: "Really? Feel free to join in and get everyone surprised by your appearance."

Iris: "Just like you always said. bring it on!"

AIne: "I'll ask Tamaki- _san_ about it."

The four then leaves the practicing room, heading to Tamaki's office room to let her know that Iris wants to join in with Pure Palette in the upcoming live tonight.

Tamaki: "Hmm, an interesting idea indeed, having Iris perform together with Pure Palette... I bet the crowds will be excited."

Iris: "That means I can do it?"

Tamaki: "Uh-huh, I have no reason why you can't. Go ahead and have fun, also to give Wendy a taste of your performance."

Wendy: "Alright!"

Aine: "Thank you, Tamaki- _san_."

Mio: "Let's prepare ourselves, then. This gonna be a blast."

Everyone then heads out to prepare for their tonight live show.

* * *

A few hours later, back at Indonesia...

Seira, Kii, and Elfin are leaving _Taman Safari_ after they're done having some fun in there. They enter their Gundams again and lift off, this time around heading towards _Pelabuhan Ratu_ (Queen's Harbor) beach. In just a few minutes with their Gundams at top speed, they reach the area, right above the biggest hotel in there.

Kii: "So, this is what they call _Pelabuhan Ratu_..."

Elfin: "Not to be confused with _la hermana_ , this tourist attraction is actually a reference to the _Queen of Southern Sea_ from the local's mythos - _Nyi Roro Kidul_."

Seira: "I think I've heard of that name before on TV."

Kii: "Have you?"

Seira: "Yea. They say people are not allowed to wear any green-colored clothing while in this area, or else..."

Elfin: "...they'll get taken by _Nyi Roro Kidul_ into the spiritual world of the southern seas with little to no chance of returning back to the real world."

Kii: "Uh-oh, this is pretty scary indeed. I'm glad I'm not wearing green at the moment."

Elfin: "Aria- _chan_ also can't wear that green dress of hers in this place."

Seira: "Reminds me of Urashima Taro, but with a number of differences."

Elfin: "You wanna land?"

Seira: "Uh, guess not, I'm not really in a mood to play in a beach."

Elfin: "Wow, you're starting to become more like Commander. Although the weather isn't that hot right now."

Kii: "You mean because of her getting so accustomed to the mountain air."

Elfin: "You could put it that way."

Seira: "Where are we going next?"

Elfin: "What about we go to... Ah, yes, Bogor. Lots of trees, lots of rains, the one who likes to send those infamous floods to Jakarta."

Seira: (pfft)

The three then heads back north towards Bogor. On the way...

Seira: "Um, aren't you heading back to Four-Stars world tomorrow?"

Elfin: "Yes. Don't worry, we'll head back to Bandung after this and get you back home. And then, I can head back to Venus Ark."

Seira: "Got it."

* * *

Later that night, at Star Harmony Academy's auditorium...

Aine, Mio, and Iris are all prepared for their live performance, with Wendy watching alongside Aine's friends and many other audience.

Wendy: "I can't wait."

Ema: "Neither can I. We haven't seen Iris performing ever since the Ultimate Friends show."

Maika: "I bet she'll get things heating up."

Ema: "Exactly."

At the fitting room...

Iris: "Dang, I've lost count of how long it has been since the last time we performed together. I think it's been almost half a year or so."

Aine: "Really, I don't think it's been that long."

Mio: "Maybe we just didn't realize how fast time passes due to us enjoying our idol activities."

Iris: "The same goes to me with Seira. We've been making money, actually, so that we won't have to put anymore burden on Commander's money allocation."

Mio: "Really? Good to hear."

Aine: "Eh, you're now calling Otoshiro with her first name?"

Iris: "I am her partner, after all."

Aine: "She should've come with you here and perform with us."

Iris: "Unfortunately, she can't. She has... other business."

Iris still hides the fact that she has brought Kii back and Seira now has to stay with her back at Bandung.

Mio: "That's too bad. Oh, it's time."

Aine: "Ah, let's begin."

Aine, Mio, and Iris then proceed to change into their coords. They show up on stage and begins to perform _"Everyone, Everyone"_. Everyone including Wendy are hyped to see Pure Palette alongside Iris performing together for the first time in months, even though they do realize that something is missing. Iris can only use a solo appeal due to the lack of Seira, but she doesn't mind. The live then ends with a ton of applause from the audience regardless of the lack of Seira.

Wendy: "Bravo! That was awesome!"

Maika: "I knew they can pull it off."

Then, after the live ends, Iris wastes no time and prepares to depart to Four-Stars world with Wendy. Just as they're about to hop into Ao Futuris Zero, they are stopped by Aine and Mio.

Aine: "Why don't you two spend the night with us here?"

Mio: "Aine's right. Aren't you two quite tired from today's activities?"

Iris: "Well, we can just stay with whoever has a vacant room. Maybe in the S4 palace, or Yume- _chan_ 's house, or just about anyone's house."

Mio: "You're making all these look like a simple matter."

Wendy: "Mio's right. There's no guarantee if they'll have any rooms available for the two of us."

Aine: "Besides, weren't everyone else's Gundams have some sort of storage in the cockpits that contains travel equipments? Does your Gundam have it, though? And if it does, is it packed with travel equipments?"

Iris: "Eh? Now that you mention it, I actually never checked it. Hold on..."

Iris checks her cockpit for the storage Aine just mentioned. Then, she faces back at Aine with a look of distraught on her face.

Aine: "Hm?"

Iris: "I have a bad news... my cockpit's storage is EMPTY!"

Wendy: "Ah, great."

Mio: "Did Ninja- _san_ forget to fill it with travel equipments?"

Iris: "How could I know? Seriously, Ninja- _san_ , why did you not get travel equipments ready for me?!"

Aine: "There, there. Ninja- _san_ probably didn't expect you to need it, hence he felt he doesn't feel the need to pack your storage with these equipments."

Mio: "At this rate, are you going to stay with us for the time being?"

Iris: "Well, unfortunately I have no choice. I'll spend the night with you here."

Aine: "Really?"

Iris: "Not in your house, though. I'd like to stay in the _perfect maid_ 's house."

Mio: "Wait, who's _perfect maid_?"

Iris: "I mean Sakuya."

Wendy: "She doesn't look like a maid to me."

Iris: "Sorry, just an old habit. So, where is her house."

Aine then points out the direction towards the Shirayuri household. After that, Iris and Wendy hop abroad Ao Futuris Zero and lifts-off to head there for a night's rest.

* * *

At the same time, at the Four-Stars world...

Elfin: " _La hermana_ , I'm home!"

After accompanying Seira and Kii back to Bandung, Elfin headed back to Venus Ark with her Delta Gundam XTR. She runs into Elza in the hangar, looking unamused as she heard Elfin calling her _la hermana_.

Elza: "Well, how did your travels go?"

Elfin: "It was... pretty smooth. Flying around Java, and even accompanying Seira around West Java for a bit during my last day before returning here."

Elza: "I suppose she's doing fine, correct?"

Elfin: "Uh-huh. Oh, anyway..."

Elza: "Hm?"

Elfin: "Has Iris arrived here?"

Elza: "The 19th Angel? No, she hasn't. What's wrong? Is she coming?"

Elfin: "Yes, alongside an Indonesian who's getting into Aikatsu thanks to our efforts in defeating CKN. She grew inspired by us."

Elza: "Hmm, interesting. I think she may have similar talent to Kristy."

Elfin: "Oh, come on, don't remind me of that garbage during the big tourney back then."

Elza: "What's the big deal? We both lost the tourney anyway. And why am I talking as if we have no chance of making a comeback?"

Elfin: "Even you're realizing that. Yea, you're still the _reina perfecta_ , regardless of you winning or losing. Perfect comeback is still a possibility in the future."

Elza: "You're right. So, anyway, have you eaten some dinner?"

Elfin: "Actually, I have not."

Elza: "Good timing. We're just ready to have our dinner. Come, then, Kirara and Rei are waiting."

Elfin: "Okay."

Elza and Elfin then heads to the dining room.

* * *

The next morning, at the Shirayuri household...

Iris and Wendy are preparing to head into the Four-Stars world. They are about to hop into Ao Futuris Zero with the Shirayuri twins watching.

SK: "Iris- _san_ , when you arrive at Four-Stars, please tell Lily- _san_ I said 'hi'."

Iris: "Okay, _perfect maid,_ I'll do that."

Wendy: "Lily?"

SK: "Shirogane Lily- _san_ , a goth idol like me."

Iris: "But prepare to get yourself a frostbite when you get close to her. She loves to radiate that cold wind around her."

Wendy: "Uh-oh. Is that really true?"

Iris: "No, I'm just kidding, you won't get a frostbite like Mahiru did back then."

Kaguya: "Also, shouldn't you stop calling _Onee-sama_ as _perfect maid_? Does she look like a maid to you?"

Iris: "Ow, sorry, I keep mistaking her as a different Sakuya."

Kaguya: "A different version of _Onee-sama_...? Does she exist?"

Iris: "Commander did tell me about her, though I have never actually seen her in person."

SK: "Weird."

Wendy: "Hey, can we go now?"

Iris: "Oh, okay, okay! We're lifting-off now."

Iris quickly powers-up her Gundam.

Wendy: "We're heading off, then. See you later."

SK: "Be careful."

After the cockpit hatch is closed, Ao Futuris Zero lifts-off. It flies up high and takes its Azure Winger to open up a dimensional rift that leads into Four-Stars world. They enter the rift and boosts with full speed.

Wendy: "How far is it?"

Iris: "Shouldn't take too long, unlike the path between Starlight and Star Harmony. It took Ninja- _san_ ages to reach there back then."

Wendy: "Wow."

After about 10-15 minutes of travel time, they reach the exit, which puts them right above Four-Stars Academy.

Iris: "Here we are. And behold, right below us, the Four-Stars Academy. By far the only major idol school with boys' division in it."

Wendy: "Boys' division? Now that's interesting."

Iris: "Hold on, can you see a big cruise ship over there?"

Ao Futuris Zero turns around to face the shores, pointing at the currently-docked Venus Ark.

Wendy: "Is that...?"

Iris: "Venus Ark, an international idol school built inside a big cruise ship. This is where Elfin spends her time with the school's denizens, led by Elza Forte."

Wendy: "Are we going there, too?"

Iris: "Of course, after we have you tour around Four-Stars. Now, let's land."

Ao Futuris Zero proceeds to land near the school gate. Meanwhile, inside the school building, Dreamroller's Innovator powers detects the arrival of Iris as everyone heard the sound of a Gundam landing outside.

Koharu: "That noise... sounds like a mobile suit landing outside."

Yume: "Hm? Iris- _san_?"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , what's wrong?"

Yume: "I can sense Iris- _san_ coming."

Rola: "Yea, I can sense her too."

Koharu: "You mean, that's Iris arriving? What brings her here anyway?"

Rola: "Let's check it out, shall we?"

Yume and Koharu nods and immediately heads outside to see Iris. Once they reach the school gate, they encounter both Iris and Wendy.

Yume: "I knew it. Iris- _san_!"

Iris: "Hello there, my fellow rainbow girl."

Rola: "And what do we have here? A new person?"

Iris: "Hey, introduce yourself."

Wendy: "Oh, hello! My name is Wendy Suryanda. I came from the Indonesia of Star Harmony's world."

Yume: "You're from Aine- _chan_ 's world? Do you need something from us here?"

Iris: "Wendy is Naliputra's niece. Remember him?"

Yume: "Naliputra? Oh, I remember, that rebel leader! Miyu- _chan_ and Aria- _chan_ once rescued him and his folks from CKN back then. And his niece is here?"

Wendy: "Thanks to you guys, I'm growing really interested in Aikatsu. I have visited Star Harmony Academy yesterday, so it is your turn now."

Rola: "A new idol fledgling with growing interest in Aikatsu... that gets me going!"

Koharu: "Um, we haven't even introduced ourselves."

Yume: "Ah, we totally forgot. I am Nijino Yume of Four-Stars Academy, a member of S4 and the champion of World Aikatsu Cup."

Koharu: "My name's Nanakura Koharu, Yume- _chan_ childhood friend and a student admin."

Rola: "Name's Sakuraba Rola, Yume's best friend & rival, the 1st runner-up of World Aikatsu Cup, and also a student admin. Together with Yume, we're the idol unit **Dreamroller**."

All three: "Nice to meet you."

Wendy: "Ah, yes. Nice to meet all three of you, too. I've heard of you briefly from Elfin."

Yume: "Elfin, eh? I heard she just returned last night. She accompanied Otoshiro in your world for a little over a week, right?"

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Rola: "Oh, man. Seira- _san_ should've come along with you. I wanna play guitar with her again."

Iris: "Too bad she has _other business_ back home."

Koharu: "What business? I don't remember Otoshiro being busy."

Once again, Iris hides the fact that Seira is now with Kii.

Iris: "She's been making money on her own to reduce the burden on Commander's money allocation. Remember, he's building a new idol school for Indonesia with Karen's help."

Yume: "A new idol school? Wow, I didn't know that."

Iris: "I thought Elfin told you about it."

Yume: "No, she did not."

Iris: "Ah, I see..."

Koharu: "So, Wendy, I assume you already got some experience doing idol activities with Aine- _chan_ and the others back there."

Wendy: "Sure did. It was fun."

Rola: "That means you're ready to taste our Aikatsu?"

Wendy: "Yup. So, what's the big thing about your Aikatsu? Since Aine has that _Friends_ thing going on, then you must have something, too, am I right?"

Yume: "Our big thing? Yup, it is _individuality_. We basically self-produce ourselves as idols, making ourselves as unique as we can."

Wendy: "In other words... _be yourself_ , am I right?"

Koharu: "Yes, you can put it that way."

Rola: "Or in my other words, _going my way_."

Iris: "Our own personal path."

Yume: "Precisely."

Wendy: "That is interesting. But, I think I have yet to found something that makes me unique. Something that... defines who I am."

Iris: "You can find it in time, probably after you enroll into Megakanon with us."

Rola: "Megakanon? Is that the new idol school's name?"

Iris: "Yup, it was apparently from Seira's renamed Gundam after it was given a new engine."

Rola: "Dang... To think that HAVOC Commander would go with such unusual name for an idol school."

Wendy: "Can we tour the school now?"

Koharu: "Ah, yes. Let's do it. Gotta give you some well-deserved tour, even to the boys' division."

Wendy: "Ooo, nice. Hope I can see some handsome faces in there."

Iris: (pfft)

Iris already imagines Wendy fangirling M4.

Yume: "Anything funny?"

Iris: "No, nothing. Okay, let's move."

Everyone then heads off to bring Wendy around Four-Stars Academy. First, they introduce Wendy to the remainder of the current S4 members, consisting of Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, and Haruka-Ruka, whom joins everyone else in accompanying Wendy's tour around the school. After that, they go into the area where the students self-produce their coords at the available coord-creation machines. Once they're done showing Wendy how to self-produce a coord, they begin heading each specialized classes of the school, starting from the Song Class. But they run into Headmaster Moroboshi on their way there.

Moroboshi: "Greetings, idols. Also, nice to meet you again, Nijiyama's other self. Hm? Who is this new girl here?"

Yume: "Ah, Headmaster. This is Wendy from Star Harmony world's Indonesia. She's the niece of Naliputra, one of the rebel leaders who opposed CKN."

Moroboshi: "A family member of the rebels, you say? If I recall correctly, there were plans to build new idol schools in that world."

Wendy: "Uh-huh, both HAVOC Commander and Kamishiro Karen are supervising the construction. And I plan on enrolling into that new school."

Moroboshi: "Interesting. That means you're getting into Aikatsu."

Iris: "Yup. I already brought her to Star Harmony Academy to let her learn about Aikatsu from Aine- _chan_ 's group."

Moroboshi: "I see. Good luck on your journey."

Moroboshi leaves after this short exchange of words.

Wendy: "Headmaster Moroboshi, eh? He seems... cold, but definitely less edgy than HAVOC Commander before CKN was defeated."

Rola: "True. But you didn't know what he did back then on Aikatsu Island."

Yume: "Nah, better not bring that up again. Let's move, then."

Thus, everyone continues the tour, visiting each specialized classes. They start from the Song Class, then Theatre Class, followed by Beauty Class, and finally Dance Class, while also introducing Wendy to each specialized teachers. Wendy is amused to see how unique the teachers are. Once they're done touring the specalized classes, they begin heading towards the boys' division. On the way, however, Iris' phone rings.

Iris: "Who?"

Iris takes her phone and answers the call, which is from Elfin.

Iris: "Yes?"

Elfin: _"Hi there. Where are you now?"_

Iris: "I'm at Four-Stars Academy now. What, you did not see me coming?"

Elfin: _"Come on, how could I know? I was busy doing stuff inside Venus Ark."_

Iris: "Well, that explains."

Elfin: _"You must be with Wendy now. When are you going to visit Venus Ark? It looks like both Kristy and Kirara are getting really curious to see our new Indonesian friend."_

Iris: "After we're done paying the boys' division a visit."

Elfin: _"Make it quick, okay?"_

Iris: "That depends. Don't tell me what to do as if you're a higher-up of mine."

Elfin: _"Okay, fine."_

Iris ends the call.

Yume: "Let me guess, that was from the other me."

Iris: "Uh-huh. Apparently both Kristy and Kirara are curious to meet Wendy here."

Mahiru: "Hold on, look at where M4's going."

Mahiru notices M4 ahead of them heading outside the school grounds. They see a car waiting for them, which means they're just about to head off for some work. Before Yume's group could do anything, M4 already leaves.

Ako: "No! Subaru- _kyun_!"

Wendy: "Too late now."

Rola: "That's quite a timing. M4's gone before we can even introduce them to you."

Iris: "Well, yea, Elfin's quite a lucker right now since M4 is unavailable, which means our only next destination is Venus Ark."

Ako is visibly not pleased, but quickly gets over it.

Wendy: "Well, then. Let's meet up with Elfin at Venus Ark and see what they have in that big cruise ship."

Koharu: "You will be amazed. Just trust me."

Everyone then heads back to where Iris parked her Gundam. She and Wendy enters the cockpit, powers up the Gundam, and flies off to Venus Ark which is only a pretty short distance away. Right outside, Kirara and Kristy are already waiting.

Kirara: "Ah, there they are! Heey!"

Kristy: "Over here!"

Noticing Kirara and Kristy, Iris lands her Gundam near the ship's main entrance. After landing, both Iris and Wendy hop off the Gundam.

Iris: "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kirara: "Nah, no worries. So... this is Wendy, right?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh. I bet Elfin told you about me."

Kirara: "She did."

Kristy: "Greetings, fellow Indonesian, and welcome to Venus Ark."

Wendy: "Ah, you're from this world's Indonesia, right? I heard about you from a few friends."

Kristy: "Yes, I was Indonesia's representative for the world tourney."

Iris: "The one who gave Elfin a well-deserved _'Esto es el fin'_." (pfft)

Kirara: "Hey, that isn't funny."

Wendy: "They just needed to know that we Indonesians do have hidden talent. Anyway, let's check what's inside the ship, shall we?"

Kirara: "I, Hanazono Kirara, will be your guide. Follow me, okay?"

Everyone then follows Kirara into Venus Ark, touring a few parts ship to see how the students are doing their idol activities. Wendy is looking even more excited than before as she's being exposed to more and more idol activities. Soon, they reach the room where Rei often practices her kendo.

Kristy: "Ah, Rei's in there."

Rei, just finished with her kendo practice, notices the group entering the room.

Rei: "Ah, welcome. I bet you're bringing that new Indonesian girl with you."

Wendy: "Uh-huh, that's me, Wendy Suryanda."

Rei: "It's good to see you. I am Kizaki Rei."

Kristy: "Rei is the main user of the brand _Royal Sword_ , a royalty-themed brand to go along with Elza's _Perfect Queen_ brand."

Kirara: "Let's just say Rei- _chan_ is like Elza- _sama_ 's royal guard."

Wendy: "That's so cool."

Rei: "Thanks. I also practice some swordfighting for that."

Rei then demonstrates some sword-slashing techniques.

Wendy: "Wow, that was awesome."

Rei: "It's nothing, really. Uh, have you met Elza?"

Iris: "Right after this, we're heading to where Elza is. And I bet Elfin is with her."

Rei: "May I accompany you?"

Kirara: "Totally! The more the merrier."

Rei joins the group and heads to where both Elza and Elfin currently are. After a bit of searching, they find both of them doing a dance practice together in a specialized room. Everyone are peeking from the window.

Wendy: "That one with big hair..."

Kirara: "Uh-huh, that's Elza- _sama_."

Kristy: "Her full name is Elza Forte, originally from Monaco."

Wendy: "Ah, I know, the country whose national flag is identical to ours."

Iris: "Not gonna lie, I totally glossed over that."

Wendy: "But look at them dancing, they're so synchronized with each other."

Kirara: "Though I don't really like El- _chan_ constantly clinging to Elza- _sama_. She isn't Elza- _sama_ 's sister, you see?"

Iris: "Everybody knows that. But it was part of her history."

Soon after, Elza and Elfin have finished their practice. They notice a lot of people peeking from outside the room.

Elfin: "Hey, there you are!"

Elfin runs toward the door and opens it, allowing the group to enter.

Iris: "Yup, here we are."

Elza: "Ah, I heard about the coming of another Indonesian friend."

Wendy: "It's me."

Elza: "Welcome to Venus Ark. My name is Elza Forte, the leader of this world-cruising idol school. And I'm ready to plunder--"

Elfin: "Err, _la hermana_ meant she's ready to properly introduce you to this school's Aikatsu."

Elza: "Whatever you say. And I'm not your _la hermana_!"

Kirara: "Yes, Elza- _sama_ is not your sister. You deserve Camilla- _san_ as your _la hermana_ better."

Elfin: "An older sister who's also my partner at the same time...?"

Rei and Kristy simply scoffs at the exchange of words.

Iris: "Now, now, shall we continue our tour?"

Elza: "Ah, yes. Elfin did tell me about HAVOC Commander building his own idol school with Karen's help. And you're preparing yourself for your Aikatsu."

Wendy: "That is correct, I am preparing myself. So, I'd like to learn a thing or two from you folks."

Kristy: "We will gladly assist you."

Rei: "Follow us."

Wendy: "Cool."

Thus, Wendy continues her tour around Venus Ark, now accompanied by Elza and Elfin...

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	8. New Idol Travels (Part 03)

Later that afternoon, back at the Indonesia of Star Harmony world...

Piloting the megaKanon, Seira and Kii has just returned to their villa after traveling around Bandung some more to visit several more places they didn't previously visit.

Seira: "Okay, we're back."

Kii: "That was fun. We really should have visited these places before."

Seira: "Yea, I think the same."

Kii: "Anyway, I wonder how Wendy is doing out there with Iris."

Seira: "I bet they're doing fine, and Wendy is definitely going to improve in her Aikatsu."

Kii: "This is her second day, right? She must be at the Four-Stars world right now."

Seira: "Yup, either learning stuff with Yume or with Elfin. Next day will be the last day for her travels, going to the Starlight world."

Kii looks a bit moody.

Seira: "Hm? What's wrong?"

Kii doesn't answer Seira's question.

Seira: "I know, it's about our shattered world, right? It's no use bringing that up again. I mean, we better leave our past behind and face the future without being bound to fate and all."

Kii: "Sorry, I really shouldn't think too much about it anymore. It was my mistake."

Seira: "It's okay. I was not much different when Iris took me from the shattered world, but I got blinded by the desire to avenge Commander."

Kii: "Speaking of which, I wonder how's Commander doing right now."

Seira: "I guess he's still busy overseeing the school's construction. Man, I can't wait."

Kii: "And I can tell Wendy can't wait either."

* * *

Back at Venus Ark...

Wendy has just done practicing her dance moves with Iris, Kirara, and Kristy in the practice room with Elza, Elfin, and Rei observing. Suddenly, Wendy sneezes right as she stops her dancing.

Kirara: "Eh?"

Wendy: "Ow, sorry. Someone must be talking about me."

Elfin: "Probably someone back in the Star Harmony world?"

Wendy: "Probably."

Elza: "Anyway, speaking of your dancing, that wasn't too bad. Obviously, it's far from perfect, but you're getting there."

Wendy: "Nice. I can definitely feel that I'm improving, slowly but surely."

Rei: "Uh-huh, I can also notice that. So, keep it up."

Elfin: "So, what time is it now?"

Elfin takes her phone to check the time, and it is 5:45 PM.

Elza: "It's almost dusk, eh? We better prepare for dinner."

Wendy: "Are we gonna prepare them ourselves, or..."

Kirara: "We have our chefs working on the dinner, so we should be fine."

Elfin: "If Camilla was here, she can help a lot."

Elza: "I'm curious to see if she still maintains her nice body today."

Elfin: (pfft) "You're still worried at her getting fat due to her culinary research? Come on, she's doing fine, I can tell she had little to no weight gains whatsoever."

Wendy is looking a bit annoyed at Elfin's statement about Camilla.

Iris: "What's wrong?"

Wendy: "I'm... jealous."

Iris: "What? At Dinah- _senpai_ not gaining too much weight? Oww..."

Elfin: "00F."

Kristy: "No, no. You'll still be fine as long as you watch the amount of meals you're eating."

Wendy: "Umm, I think you're right. I'm not the type of person who eats a ton. Although my body seems to be a bit sensitive to gaining weights, it feels like."

Elza: "You'll need to balance things out between meals and fitness, then."

Wendy: "I understand."

Kirara: "If we're done here, then let's go. I wanna take a bath."

Iris: "Okay."

The group then leaves the practicing room, heading to their rooms to take a bath. Due to them being guests, Iris borrows Elfin's bathroom, while Wendy borrows Kristy's bathroom. Once they're done taking a bath, they all head to the dining area, getting ready for their dinner after they inform the chefs of what they want to eat. As they're waiting, they chat with each other until the clock hits 7 PM and the meals arrive.

Iris: "Yes, just in time."

Elza: "Bon appetite."

Elfin: "Disfruta tu comida!"

Wendy/Kristy: "Selamat makan!"

Everyone else: "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone then begins eating. Wendy sees Elza eating only beef with no vegetable and is a little bothered by it, but she chooses not to say anything for the time being and continues eating. She, however, eats quite fast and she finishes her dinner earlier than the others.

Wendy: "I'm done, thanks for the food."

Kristy: "That was fast."

Elfin: "I guess you can't wait to quickly head to the Starlight world."

Iris: "Yea, she probably can't."

Wendy: "Hehe, I'm sorry if that is true."

Wendy simply scratches her head.

Iris: "Just wait a little bit, I'm almost done."

After a few minutes, Iris is done with her dinner.

Wendy: "Nice. How soon can we depart?"

Kristy: "Why so soon, though?"

Iris: "We only have three days of long weekend in the Star Harmony world for Wendy. Next day would be our last day before she goes back to school."

Kirara: "Oh man. That explains why you're in such a hurry."

Rei: "Since you need to spend your time effectively, we don't mind you leaving so soon. Besides, I think you've learned quite a lot both from us and from our Four-Stars friends."

Elfin: "Uh-huh. When I saw you dancing during our practice, I could see some of your potentials showing through."

Kristy: "She's right. You did a decent job at keeping up with us who have much better skills than you."

Wendy: "No worries, though, I will improve once I become a Megakanon student and go full-blast with my Aikatsu."

Kristy: "Now that I think about it, what makes Iris so good already. It really felt like she was on a different league than Wendy and I combined, or even Kirara."

Iris: "Didn't you know? I have all of Miyu- _chan_ 's capabilities as an idol. I mean, I was once her before I separated myself from her back after Ninja- _san_ 's first arrival at the Star Harmony world."

Wendy: "Hey, how soon can we depart?"

Iris: "Oh, I think we can, right now."

Wendy: "Alright!"

Iris: "We'll stop at that world's Mount Haruna, gonna spend the night at Ninja- _san_ 's base."

Wendy: "Ah, the ninja guy who led the attack against CKN. I'm getting curious to see him directly, since I heard he's basically HAVOC Commander's other self."

Elfin: "Ninja- _san_ is a chiil man, but he's a good person overall and knows what he's doing, obviously without all the EDGE that Commander once had."

Wendy: "Sounds promising."

Iris: "Okay, shall we head out now?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh."

Elza: "You're leaving? Then, if you meet Camilla, tell her Elza Forte said 'don't lose your nice body'."

Elfin: (pfft)

Then, Iris and Wendy leaves Venus Ark after saying goodbye to everyone there and boards Ao Futuris Zero. The Gundam is powered-up and begins to fly up.

Iris: "First, we'll head to this world's Mount Haruna. And then, we open up a rift to the Starlight world and set the coordinates right so that we'll land on the correct spot."

Wendy: "Wow."

Ao Futuris Zero begins to fly towards Mount Haruna, which doesn't take too long. Once they reach the area, they head over the volcano's lava dome. Iris begins setting up the coordinates for the rift opener in her Azure Winger. Once they're set up, Iris begins opening up a rift right over the Gundam and flies into it. The flight from Four-Stars world to Starlight world is quite a distance away, but they eventually exit the rift and find themselves on the correct coordinates. They're now on Starlight world's Mount Haruna where the Ninja and his men resides.

Iris: "Yes, here we are, in the Starlight world - the home of _infinity_ itself. Hm? I'm receiving a transmission already?"

Just as they reach the Starlight world, Iris already receives a transmission, which is from the Ninja. Iris answers the call.

The Ninja: _"Greetings_ , Iris- _san_. What brings you here?"

Iris: "Ninja- _san?_ I'm bringing along a friend, a potential new student for our new idol school. She grew interested on idol activities and wanted to visit every single one of us who fought against CKN to learn more about Aikatsu."

The Ninja: "Hm, interesting. Come in, then. I can tell you're going to need some rest."

Iris: "Uh-huh, thanks."

The transmission ends, and the Ninja opens up the hangar gate for Ao Futuris Zero to go into and land. Once Iris and Wendy exits the cockpit, they are welcomed by the Ninja's men who immediately greets them in the ninja way.

Sigma Unit: "Greetings, and welcome back to our base."

Wendy: "Oh, hello. Um, Iris, have you been here before?"

Iris: "Yes, back when I was still within Miyu."

Delta Unit: "Ah, speaking of Miyu- _san_ , she's here with Aria- _san_. Doing some training as usual."

Iris: "Ah, I see. They must be in the practicing room. Let's head there."

Epsilon Unit: "Don't you wanna meet Boss first?"

Iris: "That can wait."

Iris and Wendy then heads to the practicing room where Miyu and Aria currently are.

* * *

Inside the practicing room, Miyu and Aria are currently dancing to the music of their choice. Suddenly, their Innovator powers detect the arrival of Iris and Wendy, interrupting their dance.

Aria: "I can sense it."

Miyu: "Yea, it's my other self. But, who's the other person with her?"

Soon, Iris and Wendy arrives at the practicing room.

Miyu: "I knew it. It was you."

Iris: "It's been a while, Aria- _chan_ , and my other self."

Wendy: "Hello."

Aria: "Hm? Who is this new girl?"

Wendy: "Ah, let me introduce myself. I am Wendy Suryanda from the Indonesia of Star Harmony world."

Iris: "She is Naliputra's niece, by the way."

Aria: "Naliputra? Sounds familiar."

Miyu: "Did you forget? He was one of the rebel leaders that we rescued back then, along with two others. Who was them again...? Ah, Pritama and Ririn."

Aria: "Ah, I remember now. So, Wendy, what brings you here?"

Wendy: "I... I've visited your friends at Star Harmony, Four-Stars, and Venus Ark for my long weekend holidays. For this last day, I'm visiting you in this Starlight world to learn more about Aikatsu."

Miyu: "Wow. You must have heard about all these things from our friends out there. Oh, forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Nijiyama Miyu, an idol from Starlight Academy."

Aria: "And I am Futaba Aria, previously a Venus Ark student, now works as a free agent."

Miyu: "Together, we are the idol unit **Grandraze**."

Wendy: "Nice to meet all of you. But, **Grandraze**? That sounds weird for an unit name, considering your... cuteness."

Aria: "It was because of the additional weapons for my Gundam."

Wendy: "Ah, I see. But, you were originally a Venus Ark student? What made you leave?"

Aria: "Umm, it's a long story. Let's just say I was attracted to my fellow Innovators in this world."

Both Miyu and Aria begins to show their glowing Innovator eyes.

Wendy: "Ah, you two are Innovators."

Miyu: "But the first ones aren't us, but Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_."

Wendy: "The _infinity_ itself, right?"

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Miyu: "Anyway, have you gotten yourself a dinner?"

Iris: "We have, at Venus Ark. You haven't had one?"

Miyu: "No, we're going to have one soon."

The Ninja shows up in the practicing room using his smoke teleportation ninjutsu.

Wendy: "Ah! Is that--?!"

The Ninja: "Greetings, I am Ninja of Mount Haruna."

Wendy automatically greets back like a ninja.

Wendy: "Uh, greetings, Ninja- _san_. I am Wendy Suryanda, the niece of uncle Naliputra."

The Ninja: "Hm, so you are Naliputra's niece. I honestly didn't know since he never told us about his family. Anyway, welcome to our base in this Starlight world. Also, Iris- _san_ , welcome back."

Iris: "Yea, it's good to see you again, Ninja- _san_."

The Ninja: "It appears Otoshiro isn't coming along. How is she doing right now?"

Iris: "Well, she has _other business_ to do. No worries, though, your other self can take care of her."

The Ninja: "Hmm, I understand. She probably still wants to maintain a safe distance between her and **Ein Sof**."

Miyu: _"Other business? Hmm... why does it feel like she's hiding something?"_

Aria: _"I hope it isn't related to the Rupture."_

The Ninja: "As for you, Wendy- _san_ , make yourself at home here for the time being. How long are you going to stay?"

Wendy: "Ah, tomorrow will be the last day. I have a long weekend for three days, and I already spent two days visiting our friends in Star Harmony, Four-Stars, and Venus Ark."

Miyu: "That means you're going to visit Starlight Academy for tomorrow, right?"

Iris: "Correct."

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ , let's get our dinner now. I'm hungry."

Iris: "Let's continue our talk there, okay?"

Aria: "Uh-huh."

Iris and Wendy then follows Miyu and Aria to the dining room. As Miyu and Aria are eating their dinner, they continue their talk with Iris and Wendy, mostly about their idol activities and the construction of MegaKanon Academy. Both Miyu and Aria are genuinely interested to hear about HAVOC Commander's approach on restoring Indonesia's entertainment industry in the Star Harmony world, and they're quite interested to visit the school once it's completed. Then, after their dinner is done, Iris and Wendy head to their designated bedroom and take their rest for the night, followed by Miyu and Aria.

* * *

In the next day, very early in the morning...

Iris: "Hey, wake up."

Wendy: "Uhh... what time is it?"

Wendy looks at her phone to see that it's still 4:30 AM.

Wendy: "Oh, man... Are we seriously gonna move out this early?"

Iris: "Hey, this is your last day of the long weekend. Time allocation is important here and later when you become a full-fledged idol with all those schedules."

Wendy: "I know, I know..."

Wendy gets off her bed and prepares to head out with Iris to Starlight Academy. They take a bath first before heading out. Meanwhile, Miyu and Aria also wakes up for their morning jogging. As the two walk through the corridor of the living quarters, they pass by Iris and Wendy's bedroom and hears the sound of someone taking a bath. The two communicate with their Innovator powers so that those inside the room won't notice.

Aria: _"I'm surprised they woke up this early."_

Miyu: _"They probably want to visit Starlight Academy early."_

Aria: _"This is Sunday, though."_

Miyu: _"What's wrong if it's Sunday? Everyone there will have a bit more free time to meet up with them."_

Aria: _"Hmm, you get the point. Say, should we follow them after we're done with our jogging?"_

Miyu: _"Sure, why not?"_

Miyu and Aria continues walking, heading out to start their morning jogging. Several minutes later, Iris and Wendy are all prepared to head out. They head to the hangar, hop into Ao Futuris Zero, and lifts off, flying towards Starlight Academy.

* * *

At Starlight Academy, Akari and Sumire are currently doing their daily jogging in the morning.

AkaSumi: "Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu!"

Until their Innovator powers detects something familiar approaching the school.

Akari: "Ah. Sumire- _chan_ , can you sense that?"

Sumire: "Yes. It feels like Miyu- _chan_ , but it's different at the same time."

Akari: "Don't tell me that's--"

Before Akari finishes talking, she hears Ao Futuris Zero landing near them. They immediately head towards where Ao Futuris Zero is and finds Iris and Wendy hopping off the cockpit.

Akari: "I knew it! Miyu- _chan_ 's other self!"

Sumire: "But who's with her?"

Iris: "Good morning, Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_. Doing fine with your jogging?"

Akari: "Uh, yes. But who is this new girl?"

Wendy: "My name is Wendy Suryanda, from Star Harmony world's Indonesia."

Iris: "She is the niece of Naliputra, one of the rebel leaders. She has gotten interested in Aikatsu since the day you defeated CKN, so I took her on a dimensional trip to our friends' idol schools to spend her long weekend."

Wendy: "I have visited Star Harmony Academy, Four-Stars Academy, and Venus Ark. Learned a lot of things, too, from everyone there."

Sumire: "I see."

Akari: "That means you're aiming to learn something from us, too, am I right?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh."

Akari: "Then, welcome to Starlight Academy. My name is Oozora Akari."

Sumire: "And I am Hikami Sumire. Together, we are **Litemire**."

Akari: "Still, though, visiting us this early in the morning..."

Wendy: "This is my last day of the long weekend before school starts again, hence why I need to allocate my time properly."

Sumire: "That means we better make it count. Let's go meet the others."

Iris: "I'll get my Gundam into the hangar. Wendy, you go with Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_."

Wendy: "Uh-huh."

Wendy follows Akari and Sumire while Iris brings her Ao Futuris Zero into the hangar. As Wendy is taken to Mizuki's usual spot, they run into none other than Ichigo and Aoi who are also doing their daily jogging in the morning.

Akari: "Ah, Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "Oh, it's you."

Aoi: "Good morning, you two. And, oh, who is this new girl here?"

Wendy: "It can't be... the _infinity_ itself!"

Ichigo: "Uh, yes, it's us..."

Wendy: "I can't believe this! I'm seeing the _infinity_ itself with my own eyes! And not just **Love Me Tear** , this is the REAL one!"

Aoi: "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. We haven't even heard of your name yet."

Wendy: "Oh, I'm sorry." (clears throat) "My name is Wendy Suryanda from the Star Harmony world. I am Naliputra's niece. Y'know, one of the rebel leaders."

Ichigo: "Naliputra? Oh, I remember! He was the man who stayed with Ninja- _san_ along with two others when we launched our final assault at CKN's base."

Sumire: "They were the ones Miyu- _chan_ and Aria- _chan_ rescued after Ninja- _san_ took over the operation from HAVOC Commander."

Ichigo: "I see. Anyway, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Hoshimiya Ichigo, a Top Idol of Starlight Academy."

Aoi: "And I am Kiriya Aoi, Ichigo's best friend, and also a Top Idol. Together, we are the Top Idol Unit **Ein Sof**."

Wendy: "Yes, I remember both of you from that hacked broadcast. After I heard the news about CKN's defeat in your hands, I became really interested in Aikatsu and began working myself up."

Aoi: "That's _odayaka janai_. So, if you came from Aine- _chan_ 's world, who's bringing you here?"

Akari: "It was Miyu- _chan_ 's other self who brought Wendy here."

Aoi: "Iris, you say? Oh man, then she's leaving Seira back there alone."

Wendy: "But Commander and my uncle are there. She should be alright."

Ichigo: "Hmm, okay. Where is she now?"

Wendy: "She said she's taking her Gundam into the hangar."

Aoi: "Her Gundam? Oh, Ninja- _san_ did build her a new Gundam based from the good ol' Ao Futuris."

Sumire: "Anyway, Wendy has visited our friends in Star Harmony, Four-Stars, and Venus Ark in the past two days during her long weekend. Today is her last day before she goes back to school, so..."

Akari: "Please make her time truly worth it."

Ichigo: "Don't worry, you two, we will make her time with us here worthwhile."

Wendy: "Yes, I can't wait to learn as many as I can to prepare myself!"

Ichigo: "But, first, let us finish our warming-up."

Wendy: "Ah, okay. I'll join in."

Aoi: "By all means, go ahead."

Ichigo, Aoi, Akari, and Sumire are now joined by Wendy in their jogging. Not too long after, Iris shows up after parking her Gundam inside the hangar and then joins them.

Aoi: "It's been a while, _Iridium_."

Iris: "Damn it. Not you, too."

Aoi: "Sorry, my tongue slipped. Anyway, why did you leave Seira behind?"

Iris: "Uh, more like she couldn't come along because she had _other business_ to do. Remember how Dinah- _senpai_ brought the Brain Thunder recipe to her back then?"

Ichigo: "You mean she's now making Brain Thunder and selling them?"

Wendy: "She just made them for me to sell at my school."

Iris: "Actually, Seira has also been working as a freelance musician alongside me. That way, we can earn money without having to rely on Commander's money. After all, he's building a new idol school back there with Karen's help. We can't let ourselves screw with his money allocation."

Akari: "I didn't know about that."

Sumire: "What's the school gonna be called?"

Iris: "It's **Megakanon Academy**."

Sumire: "Megakanon? I thought Toudou- _senpai_ 's capability at giving weird names was enough."

Iris: "Blame Ninja- _san_ for that. Commander actually asked him to come up for a name."

Aoi: (pfft)

Iris: "Also, I plan to enroll into Megakanon along with Seira and Wendy once the school's opened."

Ichigo: "Nice! That way, Seira will be able to fully return to her Aikatsu."

Wendy: "Yup, the rock-styled Aikatsu."

As they continue jogging, the Innovator idols suddenly sense the arrival of Miyu and Aria.

Akari: "Hey, they're coming."

Wendy: "Who?"

Sumire: "Miyu- _chan_ and Aria- _chan_."

Not too long after that, Miyu and Aria arrives with their Gundams, entering the hangar. At the same time, everyone who are jogging with Iris and Wendy head back to their respective rooms in the dorm and they change into their uniforms, while the two head into the main building's entrance hall. Wendy notices the two big statues in front of her.

Wendy: "Look at these statues."

Iris: "These two? These are the statues of **Masquerade** , once the greatest Top Idol unit to ever exist before Ichigo and the others were born, worthy to be called legends."

Wendy: "Incredible, something that came long before **Ein Sof**."

Iris: "For your information, the long-haired one there is Headmistress Orihime, the headmistress of this school. While the other one is-- uh, I better save that as a surprise."

Wendy: "Uh... okay?"

Miyu and Aria shows up from the right corridor.

Aria: "Ah, hello there."

Wendy: "Good morning, you two."

Miyu: "Checking out the statues of legendary idols?"

Iris: "Yes."

Miyu: "Then you gotta visit the Shrine of Unification."

Wendy: "Shrine of Unification? What is it?"

Iris: "It is a shrine dedicated to **Ein Sof** and their unbreakable bonds within the Aikatsu Ring."

Aria: "This is the Aikatsu Ring."

Miyu and Aria forms the ring with their fingers.

Miyu: "The Ring may seem invisible and imaginary, yet it binds us together in unity."

Wendy: "Ah, I see."

Iris: "Or in your world's term, it is the Frienergy."

Aria: "Uh-huh, similar to what Aine- _chan_ always said."

Miyu: "Anyway, the shrine itself was built over the ruins of Dream Academy, the proof of our triumph over God's will. While it was attacked a few times by The Creator, but it is now in tip-top shape."

Wendy: "Wait a sec... Dream Academy? That was Seira's original idol school back in her world. What's going on with this world's Dream Academy? Why is it gone now?"

Iris: "Um, it's a long story. A story of betrayal, unfair destiny, and deicide. Rather than digging up the wounds from the past again, let's focus on your Aikatsu instead."

Wendy: "Ah, I understand. We really better off moving forward."

Iris: "Correct. That's what Seira and I have been doing thus far. We leave our past behind and walk towards the future."

Soon, **E.S.** and **Litemire** arrives at the entrance hall.

Ichigo: "We're back."

Aoi: "So, Wendy, are you ready to learn our Aikatsu?"

Wendy: "I'm totally ready. Bring it on."

Iris: (pfft) "You suddenly remind me of Aine- _chan_."

Ichigo: "Then, first off, follow me."

Ichigo brings Wendy to the hangar, followed by Aoi. Once they arrive in the hangar, Ichigo drags her into XNStrike Gundam Fantasm (XNSfan) and powers it up.

Wendy: "Eh?! Where are we going?"

Ichigo: "To somewhere exciting for your Aikatsu experience. XNSfan, Hoshimiya Ichigo, heading out!"

Ichigo and Wendy heads out with Aoi in her Ao Quanta following soon after, while also leaving Iris behind. They appear to be heading towards Angely Mountain, the place where Ichigo's brand Angely Sugar is. After communicating with each other telepathically using their Innovator powers, Aoi lands on top of the mountain while Ichigo lands at the bottom. She and Wendy hops off the Gundam.

Wendy: "What kind of place is this?"

Ichigo: "This is Angely Mountain, and we're going to climb it."

Wendy:"Climb it?! Are you serious?! This tall mountain?!"

Ichigo: "Uh-huh, I'm not joking. This is part of our Aikatsu, after all. With that said, let's go!"

Ichigo wastes no time and begins to climb Angely Mountain. Wendy, still surprised at the reveleation of having to climb such mountain, moves in and begins climbing anyway knowing she don't know what else to do.

Ichigo: "Nice. I like that spirit."

Wendy: "More like I have no other choice, because I still want to learn about your Aikatsu to get myself prepared!"

The two proceeds to climb even further to the top. At one point, Wendy looks behind her, only to find her already quite high on the slopes. She looks quite shocked and immediately looks back forward, continuing her climb.

Wendy: _"This is insane!!"_

After several minutes, Ichigo manages to reach the top of the mountain, quickly greeted by Aoi, Asuka, and the gardener.

Aoi: "There you are. Where is Wendy?"

Ichigo: "She was right behind me, so it seems. Let me check..."

Just as Ichigo looks behind her, Wendy has just managed to reach the top, catching her breath heavily after the climbing she just did.

Ichigo: "Yay! You made it!"

Wendy: (catching breath) "I'm done... Holy moly... I never knew... your Aikatsu would be this... intense."

Asuka: "But you still managed to climb all the way to the top, just like Ichigo- _chan_ the first time she came here back then."

Ichigo: "Hehehe. Oh, let me introduce you. This is Amahane Asuka- _san_ , the top designer of Angely Sugar, my brand of choice."

Wendy: "Huff... Huff... Nice to meet you. I'm... Wendy Suryanda from Indonesia."

Asuka: "An Indonesian? That's quite rare."

Aoi: "She came from the other world as per her own request to learn Aikatsu from everyone who contributed in the battle against CKN."

Asuka: "Ah, I remember. You did meet new friends from different dimensions. Seeing a new one is quite a surprise, honestly. So, yeah, welcome to this world."

Wendy: "Huff... yea."

Aoi: "Ah, hold on, I'll take a bottle of water for you."

Aoi quickly heads back into Ao Quanta's cockpit, opening its storage cabinet and takes a bottle of water. She rushes back towards Wendy with the bottle in hand.

Aoi: "Here."

Wendy takes the bottle and drinks from it.

Wendy: "Ah, yes! I feel more refreshed now! Thanks a lot."

Aoi: "No problem."

Wendy: "Once I'm done taking a bit of rest, what is our next activity?"

Ichigo: "Hmm... Let's go to my house."

Wendy: "Your house? What do you have in there?"

Ichigo: "My house is a bento store called _Nandemo Bento_ , operated by my mom. You should totally check it out."

Wendy: "Hm, nice. Speaking of which, I actually didn't have breakfast yet."

Aoi: "Then we'll have our breakfast there. And, oh, let's pick up Ran, too."

Ichigo: "Yea."

Soon, they head back to Starlight Academy to pick up Ran before heading to Ichigo's house. Iris, Miyu, and Aria also tags along since she also wants some breakfast.

On their way, they spot Zeta Gundam Stigmata already parked not too far from Ichigo's house.

Miyu: "Hm? There's Zeta Stigmata. Dinah- _senpai_ must be already there."

Wendy: "She lives in this world, right?"

Miyu: "Yes."

They proceed to land near Zeta Stigmata then hop off their Gundams to go into Ichigo's house. Inside, they find Camilla having her bento as a breakfast.

Ichigo: "I'm home."

Ringo: "Ah, Ichigo. Welcome home."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Camilla gets interrupted by everyone's arrival as she's about to take her next spoon.

Camilla: "The hell? It's you guys, and Wendy!"

Iris: "Hey, are you still following Elza's advice to watch the amount of food you eat? I mean, look at this."

Iris points at the bento Camilla is eating.

Camilla: "Oh, come on. I may be a culinary researcher, but I still have discipline in that matter."

Miyu: "Easy there, easy. Dinah- _senpai_ isn't going to gain weight that easily."

Wendy shows a grumpy expression at Miyu.

Miyu: "Eh?"

Iris: "Uh-oh, you must have triggered her. Her body is more sensitiveto weight gains, you see?"

Wendy: "No, I'm fine! Some workouts are going to balance it out!"

Aoi: "I'm sure it will. At least you're not going to turn chubby like Ichigo way back in the day."

Ichigo: "Aoi, don't bring that up again!"

Ran: "Hey, aren't we here for breakfast?"

Ichigo: "Oh, you're right. Hold on. Mom, I'll help you."

Ringo: "Much appreciated, Ichigo."

Aoi: "I'll help out, too."

Ichigo and Aoi then heads into the kitchen to help Ringo make breakfast for everyone. After waiting for some time, the breakfast for everyone is ready and they all begin to eat.

Wendy: "Wow, this Nandemo Bento is extra-delicious!"

Camilla: "Yup, can never go wrong with Nandemo Bento. This is the reason why I'm into culinary."

Iris: "Hey, careful not to trigger her.

Camilla: "Okay, okay."

They continue eating, and once they're done...

Wendy: "Ah, perfect! I feel more energized now! Ichigo, your bento is awesome!"

Ichigo: "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

Iris: "Then we can continue doing whatever you want to learn about Aikatsu in this world."

Aoi: "Let's head back to the school and meet everyone there, shall we?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh, good idea."

Ichigo: "Yup, let's go."

Everyone then leaves Ichigo's house, heading back to Starlight Academy. Once they're back at the school, they are welcomed by both Orihime and Johnny inside the hangar.

Johnny: "Greetings, _honeys_. And, wow, double the Iris?"

Miyu: "That one is the real _Iris_ , I am not."

Iris: "We WERE the same person, mind you."

Aoi: "There, there."

Orihime: "I hear you're bringing along a new girl."

Wendy: "You mean, me?"

Johnny: "Wow, you're Indonesian? That is rare!"

Wendy: "Uh-huh, I came from the Star Harmony world. My name's Wendy Suryanda, and I'm getting into Aikatsu."

Johnny: "I love how you sound passionate about it. I can tell you're in for a really exciting idol activities, YEAH!"

Wendy: "Hehe."

Ichigo: "You should go with Johnny- _sensei_ for the time being. He's an awesome teacher, I gotta tell you."

Aoi: "But, of course, you can still count on me - the Idol Professor."

Wendy: "Yes, teach me! An awesome idol teacher and _infinity_ itself? My Aikatsu is going to be a blast!"

Johnny: "Wow. Now I can't wait to teach you stuff. Come, then."

Wendy: "Alright."

Followed by Ichigo and Aoi, Wendy goes with Johnny to start her next training.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	9. Returning Home

A few hours later...

Wendy: "No more... I... I'm done...!"

Wendy, totally dizzy after finishing her training with Johnny, collapses in front of Iris as she tries to walk back and take her bottle of water. Iris did decide to come along to observe several minutes after Wendy began her training.

Wendy: "Iris... help me get my bottle."

Iris: "Just a sec."

Iris takes Wendy's water bottle and helps her drink from it, while also helping her restabilize.

Wendy: "Whew, thanks."

Johnny: "You did well, Wendy- _honey_. I knew I left you dizzy, but I can see that you're improving."

Ichigo: "Yup, Johnny- _sensei_ 's right. I'm starting to sense your idol energy building up within you."

Wendy: "Hehe, this whole trip is totally worth my long weekend time. I learned a lot, and got noticable improvements."

Aoi: "Once you go back to your world, Ninja- _san_ 's other self and his allies are in for a surprise."

Johnny: "Go show them what you're made of. YEAH!" (thumbs-up)

Wendy: "Thank you, Johnny- _sensei_."

Johnny then leaves the practicing room.

Wendy: "Speaking of which, can we visit that shrine?"

Iris: "You mean the Shrine of Unification?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh, I want to see how it looks like."

Ichigo: "Sure, we'll accompany you."

Aoi: "Are you not dizzy anymore?"

Wendy: "I feel a bit more stable now. I think I can move."

Iris: "Then we can go."

Aoi: "Let's bring along the others, shall we?"

Ichigo: "Uh-huh."

Soon, the girls leave the practicing room, looking for some of their friends to bring along to the Shrine of Unification. The first one they find is Ran, and then they find **Luminas** in its entirety. They all agree to go along to the shrine.

* * *

A while later, the group arrives at the Shrine of Unification's entrance gate.

Wendy: "Wow, look at the structure ahead."

Ichigo: "Yup, the Shrine of Unification."

Iris: "Not gonna lie, even though I've seen it multiple times as Miyu, this shrine is always a sight to behold."

Hinaki: "But I bet you haven't seen what's new inside."

Wendy: "Even the front gate alone looks nice. To think that this shrine was once Dream Academy..."

Aoi: "This shrine is the proof that... **in this idol world, there is no God**."

Akari: "That means our world is completely free of any divine powers capable of tearing us apart. Because our future isn't set in stone by them."

Sumire: "Yes, we shape our future with the power of our own wills. People have the right to choose their own destiny without any interventions from divine powers. That is why humans have free will."

Iris: "Let's walk into the main building. The inner sanctum has all the good stuff."

They begin to head into the shrine's inner sanctum. Inside, there are now more than just the statues of **E.S.** , as there are now statues of **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , and even **Pure Palette.** The statues are all placed in a particular formation with several labeled empty spots, hinting that more unit statues will be added.

Wendy: "Look, the statues of Ichigo and Aoi! And, oh, there are also Akari, Sumire, Yume, Rola, even Aine and Mio!"

Iris: "New statues? Wow, I seriously didn't know they added in more unit statues."

Ran: "These new statues were added just about a month ago. These were made as the proof of our connection."

Akari: "Yes, because even though we are separated by dimensions, we are still connected within the Aikatsu ring."

Sumire: "Not to mention the Frienergy that surrounds us."

Wendy: "Incredible..."

Aoi: "And I heard **WM** 's statues are also nearing completion."

Wendy: " **WM**? Who? Another idol unit?"

Right after Wendy finishes talking, **WM** themselves arrive from the back door with their finished statues being carried by workers into the inner sanctum.

Iris: "Speak of the devil, there they are."

Mizuki: "Hello there, Hoshimiya."

Ichigo: "Mizuki- _san_! Mikuru- _san_!"

Mikuru: "Are you here to witness our newly-finished statues?"

Ichigo: "Um, I actually didn't know they're already finished. I'm just accompanying them."

Mikuru: "Hm?"

Both Mizuki and Mikuru are looking at Iris and Wendy.

Mizuki: "Oh, I remember you. Miyu's other self, am I right?"

Iris: "Uh-huh."

Mizuki: "Who is this new girl? She looks... Indonesian."

Wendy: "Well, I AM Indonesian. My name's Wendy Suryanda, the niece of uncle Naliputra."

Mikuru: "Naliputra? I think I've heard of that name before."

Mizuki: "We did. Lord Adviser said something about it back during the CKN conflict."

Wendy: "Lord Adviser?"

Aoi: "He is one of Ninja- _san_ 's allies. He leads the organization **_KongSan_** which acts as **WM** 's primary backer."

Wendy: (pfft) "KongSan? That somehow reminds me of a friend back at my school. And, who are you two?"

Mizuki: "My name's Kanzaki Mizuki, a former Starlight Queen slash Top Idol. And this is my partner Natsuki Mikuru."

Mikuru: "Hello. We are the idol unit **WM**."

Akari: "Ah, I forgot to tell you that I am the current Starlight Queen."

Wendy: "You are? Wow, that's awesome."

The workers are now lifting up **WM** 's statues, putting them on the designated spot so that it forms a triangular formation with the statues of **E.S.** and **Litemire**.

Hinaki: "That statue of yours looks nice, Mikuru- _senpai_."

Mikuru: "Ah, thanks. The carvers really did a great job at making these statues."

Wendy: "I wonder how this shrine will look like once all the statues are completed..."

Iris: "What about the next set of statues? Which unit is going to get it?"

Aoi: "I heard they're working on the **Grandraze** statues. They're also considering to make the statues of **Novarupta.** "

Iris: "I see. But what about our statues?"

Aoi: "You mean the statues of **EVA Series**?"

Aoi simply sighs at Iris asking if **EVA Series** will ever get their own statues for the shrine.

Iris: "What's wrong?"

Aoi: "I'm sorry, Iris, but the folks making our statues straight-out refused to make the statues for **EVA Series**."

Iris: "Why? Oh, wait... it's because of Seira, wasn't it?"

Ichigo: "Unfortunately, yes. It seems like these people still hold their grudge against her."

Ran: "Though we can't blame them. The gods made us suffer through Seira, and they would never accept that. Of course I'm talking about this world's Seira, not the one you retrieved from that shattered world."

Iris: "I know."

Mizuki: "It really looks like they couldn't move on from the past, unlike us today."

Sumire: "That, or they're being overly cautious."

Hinaki: "Being cautious is one thing, but..."

Iris: "If Aine- _chan_ sees that, she would be sad."

Wendy: "I don't understand much about whatever happened to you with that _other_ Seira. Still, letting something called _destiny_ tearing us apart is an absolute garbage. I definitely don't want that to happen to any of us."

Ichigo: "I understand how you feel. But, as we stated before, God is dead, we have killed Him."

Aoi: "With that, our bonds will remain unbroken for the rest of our lives."

Ichigo and Aoi begin holding hands.

Wendy: "I'm sure it will. You have my full support. Obviously, that includes all of you, too."

Iris: "Besides, my Seira respects all of you."

Akari: "Thank you."

Mikuru: "Now that our talk about defying fate and stuff is done, care to tell me your goal of coming here, Wendy?"

Wendy: "Oh, sure."

Iris and Wendy then tells **WM** about the reason they came to the Starlight world, along with mentioning Megakanon Academy.

Mizuki: "Interesting. I like how your passion for Aikatsu grew because of our alliance of idols saving the entertainment industry of your world's Indonesia."

Mikuru: "And the fact that you have visited Star Harmony Academy, Four-Stars Academy, and even Venus Ark, that really shows how interested you are on Aikatsu."

Wendy: "Since you two belong in some of the best idol units in existence, do you have something to teach me?"

Mizuki: "Umm... what should we teach you anyway? Haven't you had some practice back at Starlight?"

Wendy: "Ah, I actually have."

Mizuki: "Must be from Johnny- _sensei_ , then. Which means I don't think I have anything to teach you, since... well, it's Johnny- _sensei_ we're talking about. He taught every single one of us in the arts of Aikatsu."

Wendy: "Wow... He taught me really well back there, and to know that he was the one who made all of you incredible idols..."

Iris: "That means you're going to truly feel the effect of your training once we enroll to Megakanon and begin our Aikatsu in there."

Wendy nods happily.

Ran: "So, I think we're getting close to lunchtime."

Akari: "Just as I'm starting to get hungry."

Ichigo: "Glad that we're pretty much free today, because tomorrow is going to be busy."

Wendy: "Wow."

Aoi: "Shall we go back to school for lunch?"

Akari: "Sure."

Wendy: "We haven't even checked around the main building yet."

Ichigo: "The outside is less remarkable if you ask me, so we can just skip that."

Wendy: "Oh..."

Everyone except **WM** heads back to Starlight Academy for their lunch at the cafeteria. After they're done with their lunch, they bring Wendy to meet the other idols she hasn't met before, such as Yurika, Otome, Sakura, Shion, Kaede, Rin, Madoka, Yuu, Nono, and Risa. Once that's done, Ichigo and Aoi brings Iris and Wendy to the hangar to show off the Gundams. On the way, Iris contacts Camilla, which gets answered quite quickly.

Iris: "Dinah- _senpai_ , you there?"

Camilla: "Oh, it's you. Are you now in the Starlight world with Wendy?"

Iris: "Yes, we were just done with our lunch and meeting the other idols that Wendy hasn't met up yet. As of now, we're on our way to to hangar."

Camilla: "I see. Wait there, okay? I'm coming at full speed."

Iris: "Really? Hold on, where are you right now?"

Camilla: "I'm just done with my lunch, on my way back to my Gundam."

Iris: "Okay, I'll tell the others about it."

Iris ends the call.

Ichigo: "Who was it?"

Iris: "Dinah- _senpai_. She told me that she's coming here in a few minutes."

Ichigo: "Oh..."

Shortly after, they arrive at the hangar. While they wait for Camilla, they show Wendy their Gundams, starting from both XNSfan and Ao Quanta.

Ichigo: "Behold, our Gundams."

Aoi: " **ORB-01/GO XNStrike Gundam Fantasm** and **SYSTEM** **∀** **-01** **∀** **0 Qan[T]**."

Wendy: "You mean _sunstrike_?"

Aoi: "Yes, it is to reference the analogy between Ichigo and Mizuki- _san_. Ichigo being the _sun_ and Mizuki- _san_ being the _moon_."

Ichigo: "Mizuki- _san_ does have a Gundam, you see? It's **WM Gundam Unit 01 _Moon Meister_**."

Wendy: "Also, Aoi, why does your Gundam's name and model number contain your name?"

Iris: "It wasn't just Kiriya- _senpai._ My name is also on her previous Gundam, which is now piloted by Miyu- _chan,_ **GN-** **∀** **01[AI] AoIris Gundam**."

Aoi: "Back to our Gundams... They are Starlight Academy's most powerful Gundams. You did see their capability firsthand, didn't you, Iris?"

Iris: "Don't remind me. My Angel powers were no match against you, which is downright ridiculous if I may say. Oh, wait, you two were using Trans-Am."

Ichigo: (pfft) "After all, our Trans-Am was capable of killing God. Of course your Angel powers got owned."

Iris: "Hey, learn the difference! My Angel powers are not the same as the godly powers that nearly ruined your bonds."

Aoi: "Okay, okay, we understand. Sorry if that made you upset."

Wendy: "So, what about the other Gundams?"

Ichigo: "Ah, that purple-ish Gundam is Ran- _chan_ 's **MBF-P004BK/JG Gundam Ranflakes Juggernaut.** "

Wendy: "Ranflakes? Ahahaha!"

Ichigo: "It doesn't end there, though. Look at Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ 's Gundams."

Wendy: "You mean these lighter and darker-colored ones?"

Wendy points at Shinelyner and Sumirage.

Ichigo: "Yup, Gundam Shinelyner and Gundam Sumirage."

Wendy: "Oh wow, Sumire combined with the word _mirage_..."

Aoi: "These naming conventions came from Yurika."

Wendy: "That goth girl? That's so unlike her at all."

The hangar gate is suddenly opened, revealing Zeta Stigmata.

Iris: "Ah, here's Dinah- _senpai_."

Iris waves her hands at Camilla's arrival as she lands her Zeta Stigmata and parks it on the cage. Soon, she hops off the cockpit, meeting her friends.

Camilla: "Hi there, Wendy. How much have you learned from your trip?"

Wendy: "I learned... a lot! Especially from Johnny- _sensei_ , he was awesome!"

Camilla: "Hoo. I expect some good live performance from you once you become a Megakanon idol."

Wendy:"You can count on me."

Iris: "Because you can count?"

Camilla: "Hey..."

Iris looks at the clock on her phone.

Iris: "Anyway, we still have several hours left until our trip ends."

Aoi: "You're going to head back later this night?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh, I'm back to school tomorrow."

Ichigo: "That's a bit too early."

Iris: "Well, we only visited each worlds for one day. Although now I have no idea how we should spend our remaining time here."

Ichigo: "In that case, let's do a live on the school's stage."

Camilla: "Who's going to perform, though?"

Ichigo: "I'd say **Soleil** x **Luminas** combo."

Iris: "Hope our eyes don't get burned because of how bright everything is gonna be."

Wendy: (pfft)

Aoi: "Come to think of it, it's been quite a long time since the last time I performed with Miyu- _chan_ as **Trans-AM**."

Camilla: "Why not get both the _iridiums_ together?"

Iris: >.<

Unbeknownst to Camilla, Miyu is already behind her along with Aria.

Miyu: "I heard that, Dinah- _senpai_."

Camilla: "Whoa, holy crap! Damn, that was a shock. How did you get behind me without me even noticing? Don't tell me you quantized yourself with Aria!"

Miyu: "Did we?"

Aria: (pfft) "Yes, we did." _(but actually not)_

Camilla is left speechless.

Miyu: "Anyway, yea, I'd like to perform with Kiriya- _senpai_ again. And since my other self is here, why not bring her in, too?"

Aoi: "Hm, I agree. Having double the _iridium_ alongside me is gonna be _odayaka janai_!"

Iris/Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!!"

Aoi: "Oops, sorry."

Soon, they begin preparing the stage for their live performance before Wendy heads back home. It is decided that **Soleil** , **Luminas,** and **Trans-AM** with Iris will be performing. Everyone are helping each other together in getting the stage ready. And then, as dusk approaches, behind the stage...

Iris: "Performing together with Kiriya- _senpai_ again... I can't contain my excitement!"

Miyu: "You were me, after all. Of course both of us have the same feeling."

Sumire: (smiles at Iris and Miyu)

Akari: "Did you just mimic Yume- _chan_ 's favorite line? Oh, wait, you ARE _rainbow_ itself."

Aoi: "Better than being a _transition metal_ or something."

Iris/Miyu: "Hey..."

Ichigo: " **Trans-AM** is getting the first turn, then **Luminas** , and finally **Soleil**."

Ran: "You three ready?

Aoi, Miyu, and Iris nods at Ran, then proceeds to go to the Aikatsu machines, dressing themselves up for the performance. On stage, they begin performing _stranger alien_ , giving the audience a lot of hype since they have not seen **Trans-AM** performing for a long time, although the unit is now a trio instead of a duo. After **Trans-AM** is done performing, **Luminas** gets its turn and performs _Tokimeki Antenna_ , much to everyone's surprise due to how rarely this song ever gets used. The same applies to the last performance by **Soleil**. Instead of _DIAMONDHAPPY_ , they choose to perform _Sunny Day Little Sunday_ , yet another song that they don't sing very often. Everyone watching the performance are glad to hear these uncommon songs, while Wendy is simply enjoying them since it's her first time.

* * *

Later that night...

After they eat their dinner, Iris and Wendy are now prepared to head back home. The two are currently near Ao Futuris Zero inside the hangar, accompanied by the Ultimate Friends like **E.S.** , **Litemire** , and **Grandraze**. Camilla is also there to accompany them.

Wendy: "Everyone, thank you for your time introducing me even further into Aikatsu. I'll definitely never forget my time with all of you here."

Ichigo: "We're glad to have meet you, too. You kinda remind me of Akari- _chan_ during her early days."

Akari: "Really? As far as I can remember, I went through a lot more struggle compared to Wendy."

Miyu: "I think Hoshimiya- _senpai_ meant her excitement and determination."

Akari: "Oh."

Aria: "I was able to sense her growing idol energy. She's going to have a very exciting Aikatsu."

Miyu: "I'm sure she will, Aria- _chan_."

Aoi: "Before you head back, are you going to pay Ninja- _san_ a visit once more?"

Wendy: "I'd like to, but I need to get back home early."

Iris: "But we're still gonna head to Mount Haruna for easier pinpointing of the coordinates in its Star Harmony equivalent."

Aoi: "I see. Well, if you ever go back here again, you're always welcome in our world."

Sumire: "I hope you're going to have an exciting Aikatsu once your new idol school is opened."

Wendy: "Uh-huh."

Camilla: "Also, I'd like to see you go and compete with Elfin later. Imagine if you can beat her in a competitive live and be the one saying 'esto es el fin' to her." (pfft)

Wendy: "Hehe, I'll do what I can."

Miyu: "Wow..."

Iris: "It's time. Shall we go now?"

Wendy: "Yes."

Camilla: "I'll accompany you until we reach the rift entrance."

Iris: "Much appreciated."

Wendy: "Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you again next time."

Ichigo: "Bye-bye."

Iris and Wendy enters the Gundam's cockpit, activates it, and then begins to head out of the hangar alongside Camilla's Zeta Stigmata while the Ultimate Friends wave their hands at them. Once they're in the air, they fly towards Mount Haruna. Once they reach Mount Haruna, Iris takes her Azure Winger and opens a space/time rift that leads them into the Star Harmony world.

Iris: "Okay, I'm going in."

Camilla: "Be careful on your way back, okay? Also, tell my other self I said 'hi'."

Iris: "Will do."

Iris then goes into the rift as Camilla waves her goodbye. To speed up the travel time, Iris activates the Trans-Am system of her Gundam right after she enters the rift, allowing her to move three times faster through the rift.

* * *

In a little less than 15 minutes, Iris and Wendy are back in the Star Harmony world, exiting the rift right above the world's Mount Haruna.

Iris: "Yes, we're back in Star Harmony world."

Wendy: "Let's head straight back home, then."

Since the Trans-Am is still recharging, Iris and Wendy are forced to fly back to Indonesia at normal speed, though still fairly fast. Halfway through, they are able to use Trans-Am again and speed up their travel time until they eventually reach Bandung.

Wendy: (yawns) "Whew, we're finally back."

Iris: "I'll bring you to your house. Hmm, where is it again?"

Wendy: "It's on that direction. Go there."

Following Wendy's direction, Iris heads to where Wendy's house is. As soon as they find the house, they land to let Wendy hop off the Gundam.

Wendy: "Thank you for the trip, Iris."

Iris: "No problem. See you again next time."

After Wendy enters her house, Iris flies up again and heads straight to her villa at northern Bandung. Soon, she's back at the complex where her villa is. She lands her Gundam at the usual empty field and then walks her way back to the villa. Once she's at the front door of her villa, she rings the doorbell.

Iris: "Anybody home? It's me."

Soon, the door is opened by Seira.

Seira: "Iris, welcome home!. How did the trip go?"

Iris: "It went extremely smooth. Wendy learned a lot from our friends out there, so you can bet things are going to be lit once Megakanon is officially open."

Seira: "Cool, I'm glad to hear it. Also, did you drop Wendy at her house?"

Iris: "Obviously."

From behind Seira, Kii appears.

Kii: "Ah, you're finally home! Welcome back."

Iris: "Yup, here I am."

Kii: "How are everyone back at Starlight?"

Iris: "Well, they are doing fine. I even performed with Kiriya- _senpai_ again."

Kii: "You what? You performed with Aoi- _chan_?"

Seira: "After all, her other self Miyu was Aoi's partner. What was the unit name again? I forget."

Iris: "It's **Trans-AM**."

Seira: "Ah, the very system that annihilated my godly yet twisted self in their world."

Kii: "Have you eaten for dinner yet?"

Iris: "I have. Now I want to go to sleep. It's almost late at night."

Seira: "Yea, good idea. We can talk more about your trip next day."

Seira, Iris, and Kii heads inside, going to their bedroom to sleep.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	10. Dawn of a New Aikatsu

Six weeks have passed since Wendy returned from her trip to the Aikaverses alongside Iris. She is now back at school while Seira, Iris, and Kii continues their job on being freelance musicians and Brain Thunder brewers, earning money on their own to reduce the burden on HAVOC Commander's money allocation. At this point, the construction process of MegaKanon Academy is nearing its full completion.

* * *

At the EVA Series villa, as dusk approaches...

Seira, Iris, and Kii have just returned from their daily job, looking happy for the amount of money they earned.

Kii: "I'm glad our Brain Thunder business is going way smoother as of late."

Seira: "The same goes to our travel to various cafes to play music. Our profit continues to go up."

Iris: "Perhaps it is some sort of a sign."

Seira: "Hm? What sign?"

Iris: "Megakanon Academy's construction is almost finished. The fact that our income has been going up as of late must be a sign for us to prepare."

Kii: "Ah, you're right. Once MegaKanon officially opens, we're going to enroll there, pronto."

Seira: "Also, let's be real here. There's gotta be some registration fees down the line."

Kii; "Yup, good thing we have the money."

Iris: (nods)

Seira: "Anyway, let's take a bath. Could use some fresh mountain water here after a tiresome day."

Kii: "Don't catch cold, okay?"

Seira: "Hey, no need to worry. My body has adapted well to this lower temperature."

Starting from Seira, they begin to take a bath. Once they're all done, they begin preparing for dinner.

* * *

At the nearly-finished MegaKanon Academy...

HAVOC Commander and **Love Me Tear** are overseeing the workers doing the last bits of of finishing touches on the main building. At this point, the entire building is pretty much finished except for a few exterior parts and about 30% of the building's furnitures yet to be brought inside.

Mirai: "These construction workers really don't mess around. When they work fast, they DO work fast."

Dark General: "Yes, I know. To think that we're able to get the construction nearly finished in just a little over two months. That's a record time indeed."

Karen: "Well, we can't keep these girls waiting, and of course the other Indonesian girls wanting to taste the glorious Aikatsu."

Mirai: "Anyway, what about the school crews? Have you begun organizing them?"

Dark General: "I've discussed it with the folks who took part in the rebellion back then. Several of them volunteered to become teachers and took some training to prepare themselves. That includes Ririn."

Karen: "He's right. Last time I checked, Ms.Ririn was the one who seemed to be the most prepared. I think she should be the school's headmaster."

Dark General: "Speaking of the headmaster... I don't know yet. Ririn doesn't exactly fit the role of being a leader. Pritama is a better leader overall, but leadership over an idol school doesn't seem to suit him. The same goes to Naliputra."

Mirai: "Now that's quite a problem. Hold on, what about Ivan? Or Rise?"

Dark General: "Ivan? He may be my unofficial second-in-command, but a doctor like him? Rise, I don't know."

Mirai: "Ah, great."

Dark General: "Hold on. I think I know someone for the job."

HAVOC Commander proceeds to leave the school.

Karen: "Where are you going?"

Dark General: "I'm going to find the best person for the job. You just wait here."

**Love Me Tear** is forced to stay behind as HAVOC Commander gets into his car and takes something that looks like a control stick. He activates the control stick, and out of nowhere, his DemonBlade Custom gets summoned from his hangar at Mount Malabar through phase transfer. The DemonBlade Custom now has a dull gray color scheme and looks far less edgy than it originally was. He immediately hops into its cockpit, activates the MS, and flies off.

Mirai: "I wonder where he is heading to."

Karen: "Hopefully he can find the best candidate for the headmaster."

**Love Me Tear** continues overseeing the construction process, although it is almost time for the workers to call it a day.

* * *

A few hours later, during dinner time in the Starlight world...

Tiara Yumesaki, the former headmistress of the now-destroyed Dream Academy is currently having her dinner in KongSan's base. After the banishment of Strike Freedom Gundam in the hands of Starlight idols, Tiara now works as a lead assistant in KongSan's idol support division that provides necessary assistance for various ongoing problems within the world of idol activities. However, she is almost completely unaware of things that are happening outside of the Starlight world. Everyone in KongSan - including Lord Adviser - didn't find it crucial to tell her absolutely everything as not to overload her with unnecessary thoughts, except for bits of info.

Right after Tiara is finished with her dinner, she gets a visitor once she heads back to her office. That visitor is none other than HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: "Greetings, Yumesaki Tiara."

Tiara: "Eh? Who are you?"

Dark General: "I am HAVOC Commander, one of Lord Adviser's former allies. You may have heard about me from him."

Tiara: "Oh, I remember, he did briefly tell me about you as his old friend. So, is there anything you need?"

At this point, Tiara still has no idea that HAVOC Commander is the Ninja's other self.

Dark General: "There's something I need to talk about. It involves your job."

Tiara: "Me? Oh, as you can see, I work in this idol support division as the lead assistant."

Dark General: "You're going to get a new job. For you see, my new idol school is almost finished."

Tiara: "You opened an idol school? Really?"

Dark General: "Uh-huh, with the help of two friends in there. So, would you like to come with me to where the school is and become its headmaster?"

Tiara: "No way... You want ME to become the HEADMASTER of your new idol school?!"

Dark General: "That is correct. I couldn't find any good candidate among my folks. Thankfully, one of my associates knew about who you are, so I decided to go here and recruit you."

Tiara: "Hold on, sir. You mean you have some info about who I actually was?"

Dark General: "Yes."

Tiara: "I see. Not that I want to bring back the painful past again, but..."

Dark General: "It's no longer about the past, it's about the future. I've told Lord Adviser about this, and he agreed with my choice."

Tiara: "He would let me go with you to Star Harmony world?"

Dark General: "Uh-huh. Besides, there are a few people that you may be familiar with. You'll see when we get there. So, are you ready?"

Tiara: "Hold on, I haven't even packed my stuffs yet."

Dark General: "Then let's hurry."

Tiara then heads to her room, packing up all the things she need. Several minutes later, she's done packing up and is ready to go with HAVOC Commander to Star Harmony world. As she leaves her room, not only HAVOC Commander is waiting outside, but Lord Adviser is there, too.

Tiara: "It's you."

Lord Adviser: "Since you're leaving now, I wish you the best of luck with your new job in another world. Always remember to never lose hope, believe in yourself and the others."

Tiara: "I understand, sir. I'll do what I can there."

Dark General: "Thanks, old man. I'll be on my way, then."

Lord Adviser: "Be careful."

Dark General: "And, oh, don't forget to keep this a secret from my other self. I don't want to make him or even the Starlight idols worry, making them think negatively about stuff."

Lord Adviser: "I understand, I'll try."

HAVOC Commander and Tiara heads into the hangar where DemonBlade Custom is parked. They get into the suit, powers it up, and flies off, returning to Star Harmony world.

* * *

In the next day...

Seira, Iris, and Kii decide to pay Megakanon Academy a visit in the morning while Wendy goes to school like normal. When the three arrive, the workers are currently carrying the furnitures into all the rooms inside the building while also cleaning up the rooms beforehand. Since there are no more construction machines on the way, the three are able to walk around into the building.

Iris: "I like how spacious the rooms without furnitures are."

Kii: "Thinking of doing something fun inside any of these rooms?"

Seira: "Why not use the practicing room instead. Y'know, might as well take our time practicing all the dance moves we remembered from our time in DreAca."

Iris: "If we can. We don't have our tracksuits with us, though."

Kii: "Hmm... instead of lollygagging around, why not help those workers carry the furnitures?"

Seira: "Good idea."

Iris: "Let's do it, then."

The three proceed to help out the workers carry some of the furnitures, particularly the lighter ones that can be carried individually.

Meanwhile, outside Megakanon, HAVOC Commander arrives with his car, bringing Tiara along.

Dark General: "Okay, here we are."

The two leaves the car. Tiara is astonished to see the nearly-completed Megakanon Academy.

Tiara: "Is this... truly the new idol school you're working on these past few months?"

Dark General: "Yes, with the help of Kamishiro, an idol friend from Japan."

Tiara: "Incredible. Hold on, aren't these--!"

Tiara notices Ao Futuris Zero and Gundam megaKanon parked nearby.

Dark General: "Ah, the girls are inside, it seems."

Tiara: "No way! I must get inside to see if she's truly there!"

Dark General: "Whoa!"

Tiara immediately runs into the main building with HAVOC Commander being left behind.

Dark General: "Dude, she's fast."

Inside, the girls are on their way to pick up the next set of furnitures. Just as they arrive at the storage area, they run into Tiara.

Tiara: (catching breath)

Iris: "It can't be!"

Seira: "Headmistress Yumesaki?! What are you doing here?"

Kii: "Eh?! Is this truly her?!"

Tiara lifts up her head to see Seira and Kii alongside a seemingly-familiar girl.

Tiara: "Otoshiro... Saegusa... I can't believe I'm seeing both of you again...! You two are alive!"

Seira: "Hold on, hold on. What do you mean we're alive? We were never dead to begin with, unless..."

Iris: "...you're talking about her other counterpart that Kiriya- _senpai_ killed years ago. This here Seira is different."

Tiara: "Are you serious? This is not that other one we used to call Xieras? And, aren't you... the girl that we once kidnapped in exchange of Hoshimiya?"

Iris: "You mean Nijiyama Miyu? No, I am her other self who resided within her body. I am Iris, the 19th Angel, the _true destroyer of 2wingS_. As for this Seira, she's from _The Creator_ 's shattered world. She is not the same God that we killed before. She is now an EVA. Kii is also from that same world, but she's still pretty much unchanged."

Tiara: "I can hardly believe all of these... The people of KongSan didn't tell me everything."

Kii: "Although to see you in here is a big surprise. Who brought you here anyway?"

Tiara: "It's HAVOC Commander. He appointed me as Megakanon's headmistress."

Iris: "He PICKED you to become the headmistress?! Wow..."

Kii: "From DreAca to Megakanon..."

Seira: "Did HAVOC Commander think this through?"

Tiara: "He only said he already got permission from Lord Adviser."

Seira: "Don't tell me he didn't ask Ninja‑ _san_ about it!"

Iris: "But, no, I believe he thinks the same way as I am back when I retrieved both Kii and your guitar from the shattered world. He is aware of what my Starlight friends have gone through, so we should trust his judgment."

Kii: "I hope so. Now I'm feeling bad for both you and Commander for doing something like that."

Seira: "No, no, it's in the past."

Tiara: "She's right, it's all in the past now. We must look forward into the future. Kiriya said that the best. **In this idol world, there is no God.** "

Kii: "Ah, I'm sorry. I should stop being far too doubtful."

Iris: "The most important thing is... Megakanon Academy now has a headmistress to lead us. And I can't wait to finally become one of the school's Top Idols."

Seira: "Heh, neither can I wait to let the rock resonate to everyone. Kii, will you continue to be my producer like the old days so that we can bring smiles to people's faces."

Kii: "S-sure, I will!"

Iris: "Too bad Wendy's at school right now."

However, just as Iris finishes talking, Wendy shows up near Seira's group after Naliputra picked her up from her school and brought her to Megakanon.

Wendy: "Hello, everyone."

Seira: "Speak of the devil! Wendy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Wendy: "Well, uncle picked me up after informing my teacher about the preparation of Megakanon's opening. After all, I am considered to be one of the big candidates for Megakanon's Top Idols."

Iris: (pfft) "Yea, I can see why people considered you as such. You already got your training with our interdimensional idol friends."

Right after that, HAVOC Commander goes into the school to meet the group, accompanied by Naliputra and even **Love Me Tear** who just arrived with their Gundams.

Seira: "You guys!"

Mirai: "'Sup?"

Karen: "Glad to see all of you right here in preparation for the school's awaited opening."

Tiara: "Commander, who are these girls?"

Dark General: "Kamishiro Karen and Asuka Mirai. They are the Friends Unit **Love Me Tear** , originally the no.1 Friends Unit in Japan before they were surpassed by **Pure Palette**."

Karen: "Ah, and you are...?"

Tiara: "I am Yumesaki Tiara, the ex-headmistress of Dream Academy and now the appointed headmistress of Megakanon Academy."

Wendy: "Hold on, you mean the destroyed idol school that was turned into Shrine of Unification?"

Iris: "Uh-huh, but as we already told you, it is unlike its counterpart from the shattered world."

Mirai: "Wow, so Commander appointed you?"

Dark General: "I did it on my own discretion. Besides, I knew from Iris about what kind of person Yumesaki is and I wanted to give her something good so that she can keep moving forward, leaving all the terrible past behind."

Iris: "You made the right choice, Commander."

Dark General: "Soon, Indonesians will have their own idol school for their talented girls to take part in passionate idol activities."

Tiara: "And as the soon-going-to-be headmistress of Megakanon, I will make sure everyone shines with their passion."

Seira: "Yes, unleashing our passion beat to every fans around us."

Naliputra: "Now that the furniture placements are underway, let's help them finish up everything, shall we?"

Kii: "Good idea, we were doing just that before Headmistress Yumesaki arrived."

Wendy: "Sure, let's continue on with more people now."

Led by HAVOC Commander, the group decides to help out the workers bring the furnitures into the building and sort everything out inside each rooms. Thanks to the combined effort of the group, everything is finished in less than three hours even though that leaves the group exhausted as they quickly take a break in the main hall. It is about midday by the time they finished their work.

Iris: (catching breath) "Whew, we're done it."

Seira: "This group effort really pays off at the end."

Wendy: "Yea, that means we can get the school ready for its opening ASAP."

Kii: "Man, even though that was tiring, I can't help but to feel happy that we're able to help."

Dark General: "Since you're exhausted and all, may I bring you along to some restaurant to get all of you recharged?"

Tiara: "Certainly."

Mirai: "Wow, much appreciated. Just a bottle of water isn't even enough to get us recharged after all these."

Wendy: "Then let's go!"

Naliputra: "Hold on, let's bring the workers along. They could also use some recharging."

Dark General: "By all means, do it. Can't forget about their effort."

Following HAVOC Commander, the group along with the workers heads to whatever restaurant he finds for some meals. Once they find the restaurant - which is a Sundanese food restaurant well-liked by HAVOC Commander, they order their lunch and immediately begin eating once all the cookings are done and the food are on their tables.

Time passes, and it is now nighttime. Seira, Iris, and Kii are now back at their villa, about to go to sleep after having their lunch. While Kii was originally given a separate bed room, all three of them decide to sleep together for the time being. As they're not feeling sleepy yet, they have a chat.

Kii: "I wonder what awaits us once we become Megakanon idols..."

Seira: "Hmm, it's hard to tell. All I know is that we just have to go with our same routine just like we were back at DreAca."

Iris: "Kii, there's something I need to tell you."

Kii: "What is it?"

Iris: "Before you enroll into Megakanon, you'll need to go through an image change. I mean, disguising yourself."

Kii: "Eh? Why?"

Iris: "There's a high chance that our debut live will be shown to our Starlight friends. I can't imagine how they will react if they find out that you are here with us. Just for safety measures, you really should disguise yourself."

Kii: "Disguising myself... Are they seriously still holding a grudge towards us? We are no longer DreAca idols, you see?"

Seira: "Kii, I have to agree with Iris. I don't want to anger them again like I did when Iris first took me from the shattered world."

Iris: "Besides, while our Starlight friends may have forgiven us, some people outside of Starlight seem to be stuck with their grudge towards Seira because of what happened back then."

Kii: "I remember HAVOC Commander saying something about how it is okay for our Starlight friends to know about Headmistress Yumesaki being brought to Megakanon. If she could get the pass, so why not me?"

Iris: "Her situation is different compared to us. While she did get punished for her actions during the conflict back then, she seemed to be just an unwilling slave to God's will and she has tried to make up for her crimes after our Starlight friends killed God."

Seira: "However, Kii, our counterparts died because they forced God's ego to determine the fate of our Starlight friends, without the rights to choose their own destiny. Our presence in their world - not our shattered world - doesn't necessarily mean happiness for everyone, especially for those who experienced the conflict firsthand."

Kii: "Ichigo- _chan_... Aoi- _chan_..."

Iris: "Kii, please understand. We're doing this without any bad intentions. It's for the good of everyone. We understand their suffering, and we don't want to reopen those scars from the past."

Seira: "Besides, even if you have to disguise yourself as a different person, you're still Saegusa Kii to us."

Kii: "I... (sigh) Fine, then, I'll try to understand."

Seira: "Whew, thank you. I'm starting to wonder how many times we should convince you about that."

Kii: "Sorry. Now, I need to think of what kind of disguise I should try."

Seira: "The easiest one would be taking your puffy twintails off."

Kii: "Like this?"

Kii takes off her twintail.

Iris: "Hmm, nice. I actually have never seen Kii without her twintail. But, to make her disguise look more convincing, why not change her hairstyle a bit more?"

Seira: "Try to straighten it out, I guess?"

Iris: "I'll try."

Iris takes a comb from her bathroom and tries to straighten out Kii's hair.

Iris: "Hold on a sec, we're going to sleep anyway. If we do that now, the straightening of her hair will get undone. We better do that next morning. Good thing they haven't announced the full opening of Megakanon yet, or else we're going to face a serious time crunch."

Kii: "Oh..."

The girls decide not to straighten Kii's hair until next morning and then chooses to sleep instead.

* * *

A few days later...

After a lot of preparations from HAVOC Commander's side, Megakanon Academy is finally open for registration and the first wave audition is being held. Many teenage Indonesian girls who are into Aikatsu - Wendy included - are starting to try and enroll into the new idol school. Seira, Iris, and Kii are chosen as the audition judges due to their experience in Aikatsu, which also automatically makes them Megakanon students. Kii in particular has undergone her image change, now calling herself _Agesa_.

Seira: "Not gonna lie, some of the contestants are a bit silly."

Iris: "That's to be expected, actually. They barely recovered from the dumb trends that has plagued Indonesia for quite some time."

Kii: "Hopefully the next ones are gonna be much better."

Seira: "Okay, next up, entry number 66. Oh, isn't that--"

Entry number 66, Wendy herself, gets up the stage to introduce herself after getting dressed up using Aikatsu machine.

Iris: "Ah, Wendy."

Wendy: "My name's Wendy Suryanda, 15 years old, from Bandung."

Seira: "Okay, Wendy, time to show us the result of your trip to those different idol schools."

Wendy: "I'm ready!"

Wendy then starts performing, doing both singing and dancing extremely well thanks to her dimensional trip. The judges are enjoying Wendy's performance, even though they notice the odd contrast between her bright personality and her elegant movements during her performance. Thanks to her frequent training, Wendy is fully capable of pulling off a special appeal, so far the only contestant who managed to pull it off. Soon, Wendy is finished with her audition performance and heads back into the waiting room.

Hours later, the results for the first wave audition is shown. Along with a good number of others, Wendy has passed the audition and is now chosen to become a full-fledged Megakanon idol.

Wendy: "YES!!!"

Some of Wendy's classmates who accompanied her to the audition begin congratulating her. Soon, the judges arrive to where Wendy currently is.

Iris: "Congratulations, Wendy!"

Seira: "Our team is now complete!"

Wendy: "Hold on, since when you consider me part of your team?"

Seira: "Since the day you showed your interest in Aikatsu."

Kii: "We didn't tell you, though."

Wendy: "Eh? Kii? What's with your new look?"

Kii: "Oh man, didn't I told you yesterday about how I planned to undergo an image change?"

Wendy: "Uh, sorry, I kinda forgot."

Kii: "And remember, in this school while people are around, call me **Agesa**."

Wendy: "Yea, yea, I'll remember that, BIOS updater."

Iris: "But, now, we are ready for our idol activities in Megakanon Academy."

Seira: "We better celebrate that by performing together later, also as a welcoming celebration for the new idols, at least for this first wave."

Wendy: "I agree!

Two of Wendy's classmates approaches her upon hearing Seira mentioning about the performance.

Classmate A: "Wendy, are you going to perform with them later?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh."

Classmate B: "Yay! You're awesome! I'm looking forward of seeing you on actual stage!"

Classmate A: "You three are Wendy's new friends, right? Please take care of her, okay?"

Iris: "Don't worry, we will."

Iris gives them a thumbs-up.

Wendy: "I'll give you some of my finest performances to you, friends. Look forward to it."

Wendy's friends nod to her and leaves.

Kii: "When should we perform, then?"

Seira: "I guess later this night."

Wendy: "We need to prepare, then."

Iris: "Uh-huh. Let's tell Commander and Headmistress Yumesaki about it."

The group then heads out to look for HAVOC Commander and Tiara, trying to tell them of their plan to hold a performance later this night. The two agrees on their plan and begin preparing together.

* * *

Later that night, Megakanon's main stage is fully prepared for Seira's group to perform. Having been informed about the upcoming performance, people start filling the audience seats inside the stage hall. Meanwhile, Seira's group are getting themselves ready inside their waiting room.

Wendy: "This excitement is going off the scales. My first big team-up performance ever, I just can't believe it. And it is my first time, too."

Iris: "No need to worry, Wendy. You have overcome the training during your trip back then, and I know you have practiced on your own throughout our time waiting for the school's opening."

Kii: "And, hey, you pulled off a special appeal during the audition just like Ichigo- _chan_ did. So you should be ok-ok-okay in keeping up with us here."

Seira: "To top it off, believe in yourself."

Wendy: "Yes, I will."

Iris: "Come to think of it, we haven't come up with a name for our group right here."

Seira: "You mean an Unit name?"

Iris: "Yes, the four of us."

Wendy: "Reminds me of **S4**."

Seira: "Now that you mention it, do we really NOT have a cute-type in this group?"

Iris: "Well, I'm the closest of being a cute-type. However, since I was Miyu- _chan_ , I am a **cool** -type instead."

Kii: "Wow, this really is unlike in our old world."

Wendy: "But you look a bit too cute for a cool-type."

Iris: "Hey, don't blame me. Besides, remember how Kiriya- _senpai_ looked?"

Wendy: "Oh, yes, I remember."

Iris: "Not that it really matters actually. I think seeing cute-types getting all the good stuffs is getting old already."

Seira: "Hmm, you're probably right. Then what name should we go for?"

Kii: "I'm not good at coming up with names."

Iris: "Dang... I wish Toudou- _senpai_ were here with her odd taste of naming things."

Seira: "Let me think of some names... Umm..."

Seira thinks for a moment.

Kii: "Have you found a name?"

Seira: "Almost... Err..."

Wendy: "Come on."

Seira: "Ah, got it! What about... **MK-4DV?** The _Four Devas of Megakanon_."

Iris: "That is a bit too close to being Megakanon's equivalent of **S4**. Besides, we don't have a cute-type, unless..."

Seira: "You just fill the role of a cute-type."

Iris: "Oh man... perhaps I need to adapt with this sudden change just like Kii does with becoming _Agesa_."

Kii: "Iris becoming a cute-type... with more blue than pink?"

Seira: "Whatever works. Just consider her the cute version of Aoi."

Wendy: "Who's leading the group, though?"

Iris: "We don't need a leader. We are all leaders on our own."

Kii: "So, are we settled with the name **MK-4DV?"**

Seira: "Yes, we're going with that name. Besides, with Iris trying to fill her cute-type role, we should be good to go."

Wendy: "Nice. If we're all ready now, we should go out there and greet everyone."

Seira: "Uh-huh, we are ready, alright? Let's go to the stage."

With a ton of confidence and spirit, the newly-formed _Four Devas_ head to the stage. Everyone are getting hyped.

Seira: "Hello, everyone!"

Iris: "Good evening!"

Kii: "Here we are, welcoming all of you to Megakanon Academy...!"

Wendy: "...and introducing our newly-created unit!"

All four: "We are **MK-4DV, the Four Devas of Megakanon!"**

The audience's hype are getting more intense as the Devas introduce themselves. Soon after, they leave to dress up into their new school dresses and start performing the classic **Idol Activity** , the Rock version.

This performance causes Seira to relive her time back in the shattered world when she was an idol of DreAca. But she's now an idol of Megakanon Academy, and she wants to make her time in this new environment worth it with the help of her friends as Devas. The performance goes on, and the four pulls off their special appeals together near the end of the song. Once the song is finished, all the audience are cheering loudly for the Devas.

Seira: _"This is it... I am back! I am finally back!"_

Wendy: _"I'm on the stage... with my friends!"_

Kii: _"Just like old times!"_

Iris: _"With this, our new Aikatsu begins! Everyone, here I am, in Megakanon!"_

On that day, **EVA Series** has become full-time idols of Megakanon Academy, beginning their new day of passionate idol activities alongside Kii and Wendy.

**_[GUNKATSU WILL RETURN... IN SEASON 05!]_ **


End file.
